Te encotralemos, nuestro cielo
by Kokoro-Luna
Summary: Cuando 3 de los futuros arcobaleno conocen a una chica de 16 años que poseía las llamas del cielo más puras que ellos habían sentido en todas sus vidas, ellos comenzaron a conócela y se dieron cuenta que se habían armonizado. Cuando pasa un año, ellos fueron invitados para una reunión de las 7 personas más fuertes del mundo. P.s. Por si agaso la categoria seran entre T y K
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: EL encuentro de tres Elementos y un cielo - Parte 1**

 **Hola, espero que les guste mi primer fanfic. Por favor sean amables conmigo (para informales van a ver un montón de errores o falta de ortografía (se escribe así? XD)) bueno espero que me ayuden sobre mis errores de ortografía. Muchas gracias.**

 **Resume: Cuando 3 de los futuros arcobaleno conocen a una chica de 16 a** **ños que poseía las llamas del cielo más puras que ellos habían sentido en todas sus vidas, ellos comenzaron a conócela y se dieron cuenta que se habían armonizado. Cuando pasa un año, ellos fueron invitados para una reunión de las 7 personas más fuertes del mundo.**

 **¡Oh! Una cosa más, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Akira Amano, pero mi Oc si me pertenece. Así que…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTARIA**

 **"habla"**

 **'pensamientos'**

 **Flashback**

00000000

En algún lugar en china, en la noche, había un hombre de cabello largo abarrado en una trenza en su espada y con un taje estilo chino de color rojo con unos pantalones blanco, estaba caminando cuando de repente escucho la voz de una chica que está en un rincón oscuro con dos voces masculinas. Cuando el voltio la cabeza a la dirección de las 3 voces para ver que lo que pasa allí. Al parante mente eran dos hombres de la Triana china, con una chica que era una civil.

"déjame en paz, de una vez!" La chica les grito.

"Vamos, te estamos diciendo que vengas con nosotros, para que nos divertimos!" Uno de los hombres dijo.

"ya les he dicho que no VOY con ustedes! No entiende eso?!" La chica dijo gritándoles.

" Maldita niña! Solo te estamos pregunto 'amablemente' si quieres ir con nosotros por una bebida! Tan difícil es que lo entiendas?!" El segundo hombre dijo enojado.

" He dicho que NO! Déjame en paz de una vez!" La chica les dijo aun gritándoles.

"por que tu-!" Antes que le hombre terminara su frase alguien hablo en la entrada del rincón.

"eso es suficiente, ella les dijo que no quiere ir con ustedes, así que déjela en paz" El hombre de la entrado dijo.

"No, te metas en esto-!" el Primero hombre se quedo sin aliento para terminar su frase y el segundo se puso pálido, cuando supieron quien era la persona en la entrada del callejón.

"F-fon! ¿Q-que haces a-aquí?" El segundo hombre pregunto nervioso.

"bueno, no crean que es un hermoso noche para toma una caminata?" El ahora identificado como fon dijo con una sonrisa es sus labios mientras miraba a los dos hombres." ¿además... que creen que están haciendo con la chica? Cuando ella les dijo que la dejaran en paz" fon dijo con una sonrisa casi 'amistosa.'

"B-bueno, le p-pedimos, s-si que q-quería ir c-con n-nosotros p-para una b-bebida. N-nada m-mas." El primero dijo en el miedo.

"E-eso es!" El segundo digo también en el miedo.

"ya veo...pero ella les _dijo_ que no quería _ir con ustedes._ ¿Verdad?" Fon dijo mientras les miraba a los dos hombres.

"C-cierto!" El segundo dijo.

"Q-que m-mal d-de n-nosotros! H-hey, v-vayámonos y-ya es t-tarde." El primero dijo.

"C-claro! N-nos v-vemos F-fon." Tanto uno de los dos hombres dijo, mientras ellos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Cuando los dos hombres se perdieron de vista, fon se acercó así a la chica. cuando fon se acercó pudo identificar el color de su cabello era de un color negro como la noche, aunque su cabello era largo, pero no tanto, sus ojos eran de marrón cálamelo con una pisca de naranja y rosa no muy notable, y sus labios eran de un color rosa claro, aunque su piel era MUY blanca, se podía confundí con un fantasma, pero ha pesa de eso era _muy hermosa_ al igual que un ángel _._ A pesa que no puede ver qué tipo de ropa usaba en la zona oscura.

"está bien?" Fon pregunto después de examinada.

La chica lo viro por un momento antes de sonreiré y fon se sonrojo un poco.

"Estoy bien. Gracias por sálvame de esos dos hombres." La chica dijo con una voz angelical y con una sonrisa en sus labios de color rosa.

"Me alegro que este bien." Fon estaba alegre que la chica no estaba herida pero su voz era muy hermosa y fon se sonrojo un poco más antes que se calmó y le hablo otra vez. " lo siento, no me he presentado aún. Mi nombre es Fon. Como te llama?" Fon pregunto.

"mi nombre, Feliciana" la chica ahora identificara Feliciana dijo.

"Feliciana? Es un nombre algo peculiar, para alguien que vive en china ." Fon dijo

Feliciana sonrió a lo que dijo fon." Bueno. veras mi madre eligió ese nombre porque el significado 'Felicidad.' Bueno eso es lo que pienso yo." Feliciana dijo con sus ojos cerrado y con una pequeña sonrisa algo triste.

"ya veo. Pero que hace una hermosa dama en un lugar como este y especial mente a estas horas de la tarde." Fon pregunto caballerosamente y un poco preocupado a pesa que se acaban de conocerla." No, es bueno que las mujeres salgan. Especial mente en la noche y mucho menos solas." Fon dijo.

"Bueno, como tu dijiste. Es un hermosa noche para camina, especial mente si hoy a luna llena." Feliciana le repudio a fon, aunque se sonrojo cuando le dijo 'hermosa'." Es unas de mis favoritos elementos del cielo." Feliciana dijo mientras mantenía su sonrisa en sus labios y aun manteniendo su sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Fon se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Feliciana y también se sonrojo solo un poco, aunque se sorprendió lo que dijo ella." Feliciana. A que te refieres con los elementos? Me puedes decir, por favor?" Fon pregunto amablemente.

Feliciana le quedo mirando antes de respóndele." A que me refiero, Fon. Cuando es de día, el cielo es de un azul claro, ¿verdad?" Feliciana dijo a fon." Y siempre hay un sol en el cielo para acompáñalo, y cuando el sol es tan caliente también esta las nubes para tapa el sol y el cielo. Aunque las nubes crean también la niebla, cuando está en ella no puedes ver a dónde vas y algunas veces comienzas a pensar que algo está allí, pero no hay nada, solo es una ilusión aquel tú mismo creaste en tu mente así son las nieblas. Y cuantos las nubes se une para crea la lluvia, y tú lo ves sientes tranquilidad en tu interior, pero algunas veces también están los relámpagos y las tormentas. los relámpagos, aceptan el daño y lo devuelven. Mientras las tormentas destruyen todo a su alrededor." Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa y fon estaba sorprendido lo que decía, Feliciana y un poco sonrojado de la sonrisa de Feliciana que le está dando." Pero también pienso que la noche es parte del cielo al fin y al cabo. Porque el cielo se pode de color azul oscuro y allí está la noche, la luna y las estrella. Son hermoso cuando es de noche en el cielo, tiene su toque cuando están acompañados con la luna y las estrellas. No creas, fon?" Feliciana dijo y le pregunto a fon al mismo tiempo.

"Si, tienes razón sobre eso. Pero dime, Feliciana en donde escuchaste eso?" Fon le respondió y le pregunto.

"uuummm." Feliciana pensado sobre lo que dijo fon." Para ser sincera contigo, no estoy muy segura en donde lo escuche." Feliciana le respondió." Pero una cosa si estoy segura...que tú eres una tormenta o me equivoco?" Feliciana dijo a fon.

Fon estaba se sorprendió lo que dijo, Feliciana. 'esto es raro, ella es una civil y no sabe nada de las llamas, aunque ella supo que era una tormenta como eso es posible? Además de dónde viene?' Fon pensó." Feliciana, de donde eres?" Fon pregunto.

"eh? En realidad no ser de dónde vengo. Yo solo sé que estuve aquí a los 4 años ¿Tal vez?" Feliciana dijo a fon con una cara pensativa.

" Ya veo. Mejor sacamos de este lugar, no te parece bien eso, Feliciana?" Fon dijo.

"jajaja. Tienes razón, no deberíamos habla aquí." Feliciana dijo mientras se reía un poco antes que cámbiala con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tanto Fon y Feliciana salieron del lugar oscuro, allí en el cielo de la noche la luna está brillando tan hermosa mente que se podía ver mejor el rostro de Feliciana y su ropas de vestir. La ropa de Feliciana era un traje chino, era una camisa similar al de un vestido que le llega hasta un poco más bajo de los muslos, de un color rojo y los pantalones con los zapatos eran de color negro. Era fácil sabe que Feliciana era muy obvio que era china pero ella era distinta a todas las mujeres que viven en china, ella era más hermosa con la luz de la luna que se podía confundí como un ángel o un fantasma.

'Es...muy hermosa... al igual que un ángel, pero también es como un fantasma... aun así, es hermosa.' Fon pensó, un poco distraído.

"Fon, sucede algo?" Feliciana dijo con una cara preocupada.

"si, estoy bien. ¿Porque preguntas?" Fon dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"estas seguro?" Feliciana pregunto preocupada.

Fon sonrió en la preocupación de chica." Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes mucho."

Feliciana suspiro de alivio." Que bien."

"dime Feliciana, en dónde vives?" Fon pegunto.

"eh? Bueno... yo vivo fuera de aquí. No me gusto el ruido, que la gente de aquí hace cada mañana o noche. Son muy ruidosos" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Fon tuvo que contener su risa en la sonrisa tímida de feliciana." ¿Y en donde vives, ahora feliciana?."

"ahora mismo, vivo en el bosque que está aquí cerca." Feliciana dijo.

'En el bosque? Porque felicana vivir en un lugar así?' Fon pensó. "Feliciana, no quiero ser maleducado, pero... porque vives en el bosque. ¿Cuándo hay otros lugares para vivir?"

"bueno, como he dicho antes." Feliciana comenzó diciendo. " en este lugar de china son muy ruidoso cada mañana y.…en... algunas ocasiones también...en la noche. Se podía decir que tengo el sueño ligero" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando feliciana termino, fon se les abrió los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad 'eso explica…porque vive en el bosque' Fon pensó con una cota en la cabeza.

"Bueno. Gracias por sálvame de eso dos" Feliciana dijo.

"Oh, sí. No hay de que" fon dijo tratando de no sonar nervios.

"creo... que tengo que irme ya, es muy tarde y tengo que despertarme templado para mi trabajo" feliciana dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

"feliciana" fon llamo.

"sí?" Feliciana pregunto

Fon le dio a feliciana una sonrisa. "que te parase, si te acompaño hasta tu casa?" Fon dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa divertida en su cara por la expresión de sorpresa de Felicia, antes de agrega "pero entiendo no quieres."

"NO! D-digo...uuuumm. No, tengo ningún problema." Feliciana dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"me alegro escucha eso." Fon dijo con una sonrisa.

"B-bien. Es por aquí..." Feliciana dijo.

 _ **En algún lugar en el bosque**_

Mientras fon y feliciana caminaban en el bosque cerca de la pequeña ciudad. Fon y feliciana estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, pero fon no le conto todo sobre él.

"-es aquí." Feliciana dijo

Fon miro la casa de dos pisos, la casa se ver casi igual que esas casas antiguas de china, pero una versión un poco más pequeña con el color de la casa era diferente. Era de color marrón claro por los bordes y por el techo, mientras casi toda la casa era blanca. La casa era lo suficiente grande par personas que ponía vivir allí.

"Es una casa muy linda" Fon dijo cuando temido de eximida la casa. "felicana, tengo una pregunta, pero entiendo si no quieres decímelo."

"¿Que es, Fon?" Feliciana pregunto

"Bueno, me preguntaba si vives sola en esta casa tan grande." Fon dijo.

"Bueno. Se puede decir que antes vivía con mi familia..."Feliciana dijo con una cara triste.

Fon noto la cara triste de feliciana y pensó que la pregunta que hizo fue una mala idea." Lo siento, si te e echo recordar algo triste..." Fon dijo para reparar lo que hizo

Feliciana de dio una sonrisa por lo que dijo. " No, está bien..." Feliciana dijo antes de agrega " Además. Eres el primero en ver mi casa y también por preocúpate por mi... sobre la pregunta que dijiste... Casi nadie sabe sobre mi o sobre mi familia. Todo el mundo piensa que soy una chica solitaria por deja a mi familia para viví sola." Feliciana dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa serena y brillante a Fon.

Fon la quedo mirando por un rato con un sonrojo por la sonrisa de Feliciana. "Y-Ya veo." Fon dijo con un pequeño tartamudeo

"Bueno... ya que es tarde" feliciana dijo. " que te parece, si te quedas a dormí aquí? Ya que es tarde. Puedes quédate por la noche... si te parase bien, Fon." Feliciana ofreció

Fon estaba sorprendido por la oferta que le día Feliciana a pesa que se ha caván de conocer hoy y le está ofreciendo le que se quedase a dormir en su casa.

"gracias por la oferta, pero no quiero ser una molestia." Fon dijo

"No, te preocupes. No eres una molestia, Fon" feliciana sonrió a fon. " además, seria... bueno. por lo menos... La casa no se siente Tan solitario" Feliciana dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo por la pena que tenía en ese momento

Fon miro a feliciana antes de repódele " En ese caso. Exacto su oferta." Fon dijo con su sonrisa

Feliciana lo miro antes de sonreiré a fon. " bien, entonces vamos a entra...Fon" feliciana dijo.

 _ **Continuara**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo: El Encuentro de tres elementos y cielo parte 2**

 **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo/parte de la historia de té encontraremos, nuestro cielo.**

 **¡Espero que les guste! :)**

 **"habla"**

 **'pensamientos'**

 **Flashback**

 **P.s. estoy, pero muy contenta que ustedes mis lectores les gustara mi historia. En serio, estoy muy, pero muy feliz :'D. Siento que voy a llora de alegría, apedas que solo comencé con la historia y ya uno le gusta y después con otro y tres más! Estoy muy feliz, que no paro de salta y grita como una ni** **ña con sobredosis de azúcar...claro que mi familia me pregunta que me pasa, pero no los respondo hasta que me calmo y les digo que no es nada. XD**

 **Extra p.s. Feliz navidad (sé que es tarde pero ya casi tenía la segunda parte, aunque me costó hacer el flashback) y feliz año nuevo! ya que no puede publicar antes de lo que pensé y eso... les deseo un a** **ñ** **o de locos :D**

 **-00000-**

Ya pasaron tres semanas desde que fon conoció a feliciana en aquella noche, en arguella callejo oscuro y en arguella día cuando la luna estaba tan brillante para mostrar la belleza de la noche. Toda esa semana fue suficiente para fon para saber más de ella. Fon se dio cuenta que feliciana siempre sonreí para esconder su triste, su dolor, su sufrimiento y su agonía con esa sonrisa que lo escondía todo, pero eso son unos de sus pensamientos que Fon piensa...porque ella nunca deja de sonreí cuando ella está sufriendo lo esconder con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios rosas para que la gente piense que ella está bien o cuando algo triste pasa a su alrededor, ella nunca deja de sonreí, aunque eso es malo, la gente puede pensar que no le importa si un familiar o amigo muere o que también piensen mal de ella...aunque en raras ocasiones ella no sonreí cuando ella se preocupara por los demás, aunque también ella muestra otras expresiones, pero solo a la genta más cercada a ella pueden ver sus otras expresiones.

Pero ella sonríe por una razón muy importante... y fon piensa que esta es la razón de porque sonríe es por su familia. A la familia que ella no recuerda y la niñez que nunca recordara.

"Fon?" Una voz muy familia lo llamo

Fon se sorprendió, pero no lo mostro en su cara a persa que ya llevan tres semanas conociéndose, aun no puede sentir su presencia. "Sí?" Fon pregunto sabiendo que era Feliciana quien le está hablando

"Estas bien?" Feliciana pregunto preocupada, porque fon no estaba comiendo la cena que ella prepara para los dos.

"S-sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí." Fon dijo lo más rápido posible para no preocupara más de lo que ella esta, antes de decir " solo estaba pensado sobre el trabajo"

Feliciana lo miro por unos momentos "ya veo." Feliciana dijo." ¿Y cómo va en el trabajo?" Pregunto feliciana

"bien. Como siempre" fon dijo

Fon le había mentido a feliciana sobre el trabajo suyo...sobre que él estaba en las trianas chinas y que su verdadero trabaja era de mata gente. Fon no sabía muy bien, porque fon decidió quedase con ella para viví en su casa...pero algo le dijo que debería está con ella...pero algo es seguro sus instintos de supervivencia le dijo que ella va ser algo importante en su vida es por eso que Fon sé quedó con ella.

 **Flashback**

Hace tres semanas atrás. Era una mañana en una casa en el bosque y dos personas se habían despertado. Uno haciendo el desayudo para ella y para él, mientras el otro estaba viendo la mañana del bosque y explorando la casa de la persona que le pertenecía.

Fon estaba viendo la casa, cuando encontró algo que le llamo la atención era una foto de una familia de cinco personas y se veían tan feliz en la foto. La foto mostraba a una mujer y un hombre y que era fácil que era los padres y también había tres niños, dos niños y una niña.

La foto era de la casa, lo que era sorprendente es que el padre tenía ropa de artes marciales de color rojo para la camisa con botones de color amarillo, los pantalones eran negro al igual que los zapatos. La madre era lo mismo, pero versión femenina, a pesar que unos de los hijos no tenían traje de artes marciales, el usaban ropa casi similar al del padre con un color marrón para la camisa al igual los botones, los pantalones eran blanco, el otro hijo era el mismo, pero de color gris para la camisa y con pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos. Y por ultima la niña usaba una camisa blanca con botones azules y tenía unos dibujos en su camisa eran de flores, los pantalones eran negros y los zapatos eran negro.

La foto se puede notar que era algo viejo como unos 12 años. La foto se puede decir que el mayor entre los niños tenía unos 7 años, el otro unos 5 años y la niñ años entre máximo. Los padres de los niños, entre unos 30 para el padre y la madre unos 26 años de edad.

Fon no se dio cuanta cuando alguien está detrás suyo mientras él estaba examinando la foto.

"Fon?" Fon se sorprendió que había alguien detrás suyo, antes de hacer algo malo a la persona, él se calmó cuando supo en donde estaba y quien era esa persona.

"¿Si, feliciana?" Fon dijo, mientras sedaba la vuelta para mira a feliciana

"está bien? Has estado viendo la foto desde un buen rato...pensé que estaba viendo la casa." Feliciana dijo antes de decir "Y te fui a buscar para que podamos comer el desayudo juntos. Si te parecer bien."

Fon sonrió cuando dijo" por supuesto. Vayamos a comer, feliciana"

"Bien!" Feliciana sonrió con alegría a fon y poner sus manos juntas.

Fon no pudo evitar sonrojase por la sonrisa de feliciana y el alto inocente " y que hay de comer?" Fon pregunto para evita que feliciana viera su sonrojo

"oh, si! Bueno, es bollos al vapor con rellenos de carne (BaoZi), Sopa de arroz (Zhou) y como a mí me gusta comer algo dulce después de comer el desayuda, almuerza y cenar; Helando frito chino es lo que comeremos hoy." Feliciana dijo antes de agrega " normalmente hago distintos tipos de dulces, pero hoy me apeteció algo frio"

"ya veo." Fon dijo con una sonrisa. "entonces te parecer que vayamos a comer. Feliciana?"

"Vale. Vayamos" feliciana dijo

Tanto fon y feliciana fueron al comedor para comer. Fon no pudo evitar que la comida olía muy delicioso.

"Bien. Vamos a setenos para comer, fon" feliciana dijo

"sí, feliciana" fon respondió.

Cuando fon probo el BaoZi que Feliciana hizo no pudo evitar hacer un sonido por lo delicioso que era.

"Sabe delicioso." Fon alago a feliciana

"G-gracias" feliciana dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Fon noto el sonrojo de feliciana y no pudo evitar que ella era algo linda.

"Feliciana" fon llamo

"hm?" Feliciana dijo

"te puedo preguntar algo" fon dijo

"por supuesto que puedes preguntar lo que quieras" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa a fon

"bueno. Me preguntaba sobre esa foto que estaba en aquella habitación del fondo." Fon pregunto

Feliciana se quedó callada y no se movió por la pregunta de fon "…"

Fon pensó que la pregunta que hiso fue una mala idea, pero antes que fon se disculpara feliciana hablo " veras, fon... esa foto que viste... es una foto de mi familia" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa algo fosado

Fon le quedo miradora por un momento antes de decir "… que les paso... si puedo preguntar" fon dijo despacio para no lastima a feliciana recordando mucho sobre su pasado

"…no sé..." Feliciana dijo

"veras, fon, yo no recuerdo mucho sobre mi pasado... digamos que desde pequeña sufrí de pedida de memoria" feliciana confeso a fon "pero sé que mis padres y mis hermanos mayores murieron hacer mucho tiempo y sabes... ese lugar es muy importante para mí. Por alguna razón allí me hacer sentí en paz" Feliciana dijo

"...ya veo...lo siento mucho por tu perdida" fon dijo con una voz de respeto y de triste hacia feliciana

"no. No, tienes que disculparte, fon" feliciana dijo

"pero-" antes que fon terminara, feliciana hablo "no. en serio, fon. No te preocupes" feliciana dijo con su sonrisa para que fon se calmara y no se sitiera triste por la pregunta que dijo hacer unos momentos atrás.

Fon a mira la sonrisa de feliciana y su intención para cálmalo y no se sitiera triste, eso lo hiso sentí algo raro en su pecho y no sabía que era.

"sí, tú dices, felicianas" fon dijo

Después del desayuno fon se fue de la casa, pero en la tarde fon no pudo evitar pensar en feliciana y que sus instintos le decían que fuera a ver a feliciana y no pudo dejar de pensar en ella cuando fue a hacer su 'trabajo'.

Así paso todo el día, pensado en feliciana y pensó que talvez debería verla en la noche para ver si está bien.

 **Salto de tiempo**

La noche llego y fon fue a verla, pero noto que había algo raro en el ambiente.

Fon camino cautelosamente hasta la casa de feliciana, cuando noto que la puerta estaba abierta y que las ventadas estaban rotas. A ver esto fon se preocupó y entro con cuidad a la casa, por si acaso si aún hay gente dentro de la casa.

Cuando fon casi terminar de explora las habitaciones de la casa, a la excepción de una habitación. El ultimo habitación de la casa, donde está la foto familiar de feliciana.

Pero en el momento que fon estaba cerca de la habitación se escuchó una voz de una chica que sufría de dolor, fon sabia de quien era esa voz y no pudo evitar entra sin pensarlo dos veces; a pesar que podía haber gente allí dentro, no le importo mucho.

A entra a la habitación, vio a feliciana en el piso del centro de la habitación _**sangrando**_ con dos personas. Fon a ver que eran las personas de ayer, no pudo pesar con claridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo y lo único que hiso es mátalos con su gracia habitual, pero sabiendo que la habitación en donde estaba, y que era muy especial para feliciana. los empujo con uno de sus ataques para sálgalos de la casa de feliciana y para que no ensuciara la habitación que feliciana amaba tanto.

Y cuando termino de mátalos fon se acercó lo suficiente a feliciana y la reviso, vio que solo tenía una herida en la espalda...aunque no sea profunda... Tiene que ser tratado ahora. Feliciana pedio algo de su sangre.

En esa misma noche, fon decido vivir con feliciana, pero sin saber por qué lo decido así. Aunque algo dentro de él le decía que ella iba ser alguien muy importante para él, pero lo primero es lo primero tiene que preguntar si puede vivir con ella.

 **La mañana siguiente**

Feliciana se despertó en su habitación y de repente recuerdo sobre el incidente de ayer en la noche. Eso le hico sentar muy rápido olvidando que ella tenía una herida en su espalda, pero lo recordó con un dolor y no pudo evitar chilla/grita por el dolor que le vino por la espalda.

Mientras fon estaba en el pasillo para ir a ver a feliciana si ya se despertó y para darle algo de comer, pero escucho la voz de feliciana chilla/grita de dolor.

Fon corrió hacia el cuarto, sin perder la gracia al camina sabiendo que en sus manos tenía la comida que el prepara para feliciana. Al entra vio a feliciana sentara, pero se tenía abrazándose con su cara en la cama para trata de ignora el dolor que tenía en su espalda... Al principio pensó que feliciana se habia caido o que se lastimo más de lo que ella estaba.

"Auch, Auch, auch y auch!" Feliciana dijo mientras repetía 'Aunch' todo el tiempo.

Fon no pudo evitar reírse por lo que decía feliciana y su repetición de 'auch', sin que fon supiera, feliciana notor que había alguien y era por la culpa de que fon se reía de ella y feliciana no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"buenos dias, feliciana" fon dijo mientras escocia su risa tras una de su manga largas.

"B-buenas dias, fon" feliciana dijo con un pequeña a sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas

"cómo estás?" Fon pregunto preocupado

"Estoy bien" feliciana dijo

"ya veo." Fon dijo

"y que es lo que tienes alli, fon" feliciana pregunto

"ah, sí." Fon dijo "Mientras dormías, te hice el desayuno"

"oh, en serio?" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, mostrando cariño en sus ojos marrón cálamelo con naranja y rosa "gracias, fon" dijo con una voz caridad.

"no hay de que" fon dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras feliciana comía lo que fon le hiso, ella de repente recordó algo "fon..." Feliciana llamo

"sí?" Fon dijo

"sabes... lo que paso ayer?" Feliciana pregunto

Fon no dijo nada y feliciana lo miro preocupada "Fon, estas bien?" Dijo

Fon no sabio como decirle a feliciana sobre el incidente de ayer...pero tenía que decir algo, no quería que feliciana se preocupara más "Veras, feliciana ayer te vi en aquella habitación donde está tu foto familiar en el centro... y alli estaban los hombres que no te dejaban en paz en arguella noche..." Fon dijo letamente para que ella lo entendiera. "bueno... cuando los vi y te lastimaron... les di una…paliza?" Fon dijo con una cota en la cabeza, aunque no se ve y por supuesto no le iba a decir que mato a eso hombre..." y está bien?"

Feliciana le quedo mirando sorprendido, por un buen rato... y no sabía que decir de verdad...jamás alguien la había protegido de esa madera... con la violencia..."ya veo...gracias fon y si estoy bien" dijo aun algo sorprendido, pero feliz a la vez

"me alegro escucha eso" fon dijo con una sonrisa

"Ah, cierto" fon dijo y llamando la atención de feliciana "feliciana te puedo preguntar algo"

"lo que sea, fon" feliciana dijo

"bueno, quería pregunta si puedo quédame a vivir con usted" fon dijo/pregunto "Si, eso le parecia bien"

Feliciana se quedó mirando y pensado sobre lo que dijo fon de vivir con ella...'Ya que la casa es grande y hay muchos cuartos... No sería una mala idea que viviera aquí...ademas tal vez la casa no se sitiera tan sola...' Feliciana miro a fon con una sonrisa "Por supuesto que puedes viví aquí, fon."

Desde entonces, fon fon se quedó a vivir en su casa.

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Ya terminé de comer, fon cuando termines de comer dejarlo en el lábaro para que lave los platos" feliciana dijo

"entendido." Fon dijo

"ah, casi se me olvidad" fon dijo mientras recogía su plato "antes que se me olvide. Mañana en la tarde tengo que ir me a trabaja" fon dijo

"ya veo..." Feliciana dijo algo triste, pero sabiendo que el trabajo de fon es algo...raro... Por qué fon tiene que trabajar en el extranjero por un tiempo algo largo o corto, aunque no puede hacer nada. "y cuánto tiempo es esta vez?" Pregunto

"no, estoy muy seguro cuanto, pero te voy a avisa" fon dijo sabiendo que feliciana esta triste... La última vez fon se demora más de lo que pensó... por volver a casa fue alrededor de un mes entero... fon sabía que feliciana no le gusta mucho la soledad de esta casa.

"¿Fon, quieres que te prepare algo cuando vaya a trabajo en el extranjero?" Feliciana dijo

"claro. Gracias" fon dijo con su sonrisa habitual

 **Salto de tiempo**

El dia en que fon se iba llego. Allí se ve dos personas en la entrara del bosque: uno era una chica y el otro era un hombre.

"Que te vaya bien, Fon" feliciana dijo

"Lo estaré, Feliciana" fon le dijo

"adiós" feliciana se despidió de fon

"adiós" fon le dijo antes de agraga "y que te vaya bien, mientras compras en la cuidad"

"si. Lo estaré" feliciana dijo con su sonrisa

"bien. Ya me voy" fon dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, pero alguien le agara por su camisa y ver quien es "¿Qué pasa, feliciana?" Fon pregunto

Feliciana tiene la cara mirando el piso antes de mira a fon a la cara y decir "Fon...cuando vuelvas a casa, te voy a hacer tu plato favorito." Feliciana dijo con un sonrojo "Y-ya que todo el tiempo esta fuera...pensé que sería bueno hacer algo que te sitieras como en casa." Feliciana dijo

Fon la miro con sorprendido y alegre por lo que feliciana dijo "lo estaré esperado." Fon dijo feliz

"V-vale, ya te puedes ir" feliciana dijo mientras corría por la vergüenza, pero sin decir "¡Hasta pronto, Fon!" Feliciana grito

"hasta pronto!" Fon le devolvió mientras se reí

Mientras fon se iba y que feliciana fue a compra algo. (escritora: y que les parace si vamos a ver como lo está pasando feliciana)

Cuando feliciana estaba comprando vi a alguien con una capucha. Esa persona se cubría desde las rodillas hasta la cabeza y también se cubría hasta la cara y el color era todo negro, también tenía pantalones negros.

feliciana no sabía por qué le llamo mucho la atención...pero se sentí que ella era como una... niebla.

Felciana sonrió porque es persona se sentó en uno de sus cafés favorito, pero sería bueno habla con ella, pero primero es sentase cerca de ella; se notó que ella está esperando alguien, porque ella está en una parte de la cafe donde casi nadie se siente.

Feliciana camino así allí... Y se sentó frente suyo y la persona encapuchara la miro, pero antes que dijera algo, feliciana abrió la boca "eres una persona interesante, sabes?" Feliciana dijo

"…" la persona otra persona no dijo nada

"sabes... Por alguna razón... Nadie se dio cuenta que estamos aquí, sentados las dos" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa

"...quién eres?" Es lo que dijo el otro

"Oups. ¿Se me olvido preséntame verdad?" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa algo culpable

" Bien. Mi nombre es feliciana." Feliciana se presentó antes de decir "Y cómo te llamas?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

"...eso te cobra" es lo unigo que dijo

"Vaya..." Es lo unico que dijo feliciana pensado que eso es raro, pero ella sabía que no tenía que redicer "bueno... Está bien si no quieres decirme tu nombre... Pero sabes... Por alguna razón eres una niebla codiciosa" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa de gato

Eso hiso sorprende mucho a la otra persona, pero antes que diera algo, feliciana se levantó de la silla y dijo "bueno. Tengo que irme ya. Tengo que termina de compra y irme a mi casa" ella dijo

"espera" la encapuchara dijo de repente

Feliciana se voltio hacia ella y la mira para ver que quería "si?" Dijo feliciana a ella

"... tu dijiste algo de niebla... ¿Como sabes sobre eso?" Eso lo que dijo

"lo puedo sentí." Es lo único que dijo feliciana antes que se fuera por la puerta y desapareciera entre la gente.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo: El encuentro de tres elementos y un cielo – parte 3**

 **¡Aquí está la tercera parte de la historia! Y Muchísimas gracias por la espera!**

 **Aviso importante**

 **¡Perdón por la demora! Es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer... como TAREAS, EXAMENES Y... PROJECTOS ESCOLARES! ¡Son lo peor del mundo! Pero también por falta de inspiración (¿se escribe así?) Y además fue algo difícil sobre la personalidad de viper, pero no se preocupen algún día podre escribí todos las personalidad de cada uno (la gente de katekyo hitman reborn)**

 **Cada fin de semana voy a seguí escribiendo, pero habrá momento en que no pueda escribí... por cosas, por ejemplo, escuela o asuntos familiares.**

 **Así que por favor sean pacientes. Gracias**

 **Tanto los tres arcobaleno sería un poco ooc en mi opinión.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **P.s. se me olvido decir que... KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! No me pertenece. Le pertenecer a Akira Amano**

 **"Habla"**

 **'pensamiento'**

 **Flashback**

 ***sonidos***

 **-00000-**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

"espera" la encapuchara dijo de repente

Feliciana se voltio hacia ella y la mira para ver que quería "si?" Dijo feliciana a ella

"... tu dijiste algo de niebla... ¿Como sabes sobre eso?" Eso lo que dijo

"lo puedo sentí." Es lo único que dijo feliciana antes que se fuera por la puerta y desapareciera entre la gente.

 **En el capítulo de ahora:**

Punto de vista de ?

Quien era esa chica... a persa que me dijo su nombre... siento algo que me molesta de ella, pero no puedo saber el que y eso me molesta... bueno... creo que tengo que buscar información sobre esa tal feliciana. Espero que no casta tanto dinero en eso.

Pero primero, porque vine a china y también en este pequeño cuidad cuando hay más cosas en otras partes de china que puede hacer.

"Perdón, por llegar tarde" dijo una voz masculina

'Oh... claro... ya recuerdo _el_ por qué... Viner aquí porque alguien quería un informe de los miembros de las trianas chinas...' Pensó ?

? Miro hacia el origen de la voz. Era un hombre mayor con un cabello bastante blanco, el hombre usaba un kimono verde y también usaba lentes con forma de botella, aunque no se le notaba los ojos o su color de ojos porque estaba sombrío por la luz, su piel era un color blanco. Aun que el hombre era japonés se notaba algo raro y misterios en el

"Eso te cobrara más..." ? dijo

"oh, vamos…" Dijo el hombre

"…..." ? No dijo nada

"Ya veo..." El hombre suspiro antes de agrega "Quiero que me des la información de las trianas y te daré el dinero que te prometí"

"Primero el dinero y después la información"? Dijo

"De acuerdo" dijo el hombre "aquí tiene el dinero"

? Conto el dinero que tuvo del hombre"... aquí tienes la información"? Le paso la información

"Fue un gusto hacer negocios con contigo" dijo el hombre depuse de leer una parte de la información

"…" ? No dijo nada, pero a sitio con la cabeza

"Bien... tomo mi licencia" dijo el hombre" y.… hasta pronto, Viper.." El hombre sonrió misteriosamente

"…" el ahora nombrado Viper no dijo nada

El hombre se fue por la puerta y desaparición después.

Después de unos minutos viper se levantó de la silla para salir, pero sin antes de poder su ilusión alrededor de ella (autora: yo pienso que viper es hombre, pero muchas personas piensan que viper es mujer y no hombre... pero si alguien de ustedes piensa que viper es hombre... Me lo puede decir)

Cuando Viper estaba caminando por la pequeña ciudad, para busca información de la chica... fue algo irritante... no había nada... _ **nada**_ sobre esa tal feliciana... ni una pista sobre ella... A pesa que fue en los registros de este lugar... aun no encontró nada.

' Es muy irritante no tener ninguna información de esa chica, pero, en primer lugar, porque estoy buscando una información tan inútil de una simple civil..." Viper pensó. 'espera...' Viper noto la misma chica de hacer unas horas atrás (aunque solo pas horas máximo)

Viper vio que la chica tenía muchas cosas con ella... y ella se veía que iba a tienda a tienda para hacer un intercambio... lo que fuera que cambiara.

'creo que la voy a seguí para saga información de ella y voy a escucha lo que ella habla con esas personas de las tiendas' viper pensó

Viper la siguió a las tienes mientras mantenía su ilusión para que la gente no la viera y que podían sentir su presencia. Mientras lo hacía viper vio que la chica hablaba con los dueños de la tienda

"bien. Aquí está la carne de rex y también alas de pollo que querías" dijo la señora de la tiene

"Muchas gracias. Y aquí esta los vegetales y frutas que querías, aún están frescas, las saque esta tarde después de termina de compra algunas cosas para mi casa" dijo feliciana con una sonrisa brillante

"me alegro de escucha eso." Dijo la señora con una pequeña sonrisa " siempre tienes los mejores vegetales y frutas. Aunque es gracioso que siempre dices que están fresco." La señora la miro con una sonrisa que decía que ella ya lo sabía "Tú sabes... que eres única que cultiva las mejores verduras de todo está pequeña ciudad..." dijo la señora con una cara de -_-

"oh...se me olvido por completo!" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante que pudo iluminar todo y pequeña tienda de carne

Por alguna razón Viper no pudo evitar una rara sensación... una sensación que hace que sus llamas de la niebla baile o busque algo... Como... si le estuviera diciendo algo … no sabía el que, pero si quería saber el que, tenía que seguí a la chica, pero claro también mantener la distancia...

Los pensamientos de viper fueron interrumpidos por voz de feliciana y de la mujer.

"Ya es bastante tarde. Tengo que ir a casa para hacer la cena" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

'no sé porque... pero su sonrisa es bastante cálida... como... si me sintiera... en casa' viper pensó 'no.… no es eso... en que estoy pensando...'

"ho ho ho" la señora tenía una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios

"? ¿En que está pensando?" Feliciana dijo con una voz confundida, pero aún tiene su sonrisa en la cara

"oh... nada... Solo pensando en ese guapo chico que trajiste contigo la última vez que viniste por la carne..." Dijo la señora... su... sonrisa era como el gato de Alice y los países de las maravillas

Ese comentario le trajo mucha atención a viper... pero también noto que feliciana tiene la cara roja... haciendo que pedidera esa sonrisa

"Q-QUE ESTA D-DICIENDO E-E-E-E-E-EL..." Feliciana dijo con un grito, pero respiro hondo para no tener un ataque de nervios y que también la ayudara a que no gritara más...de lo que ella ya está. "el este trabajo...otra vez en el extranjero..."feliciana dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

"oh...lo siento... no sabía que él estaba trabaja en extranjero..." La señora dijo

"no.… está bien... por lo menos él me manda cartas..." Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa

Viper tenía curiosidad sobre este hombre que ellas dos hablaban. 'quien será ese hombre...?'

"bueno. Eso me alegra que por lo menos _alguien_ si te manda cartas para decirte como esta..." La señora dijo con una voz triste y melagonica(autora: no sé si lo escribí bien... ¡Pero... YOLOH XD!). Viper había fruñido por lo que dijo la mujer sobre que **alguien** le decía algo sobre cómo estaba a feliciana.

"bien... ya me puedo ir? Tengo que cocina mi cena de esta noche" feliciana dijo

"oh! Claro. Te veo la próxima semana" la señora dijo mientras veía a feliciana saliendo de su tienda de carde

Mientras viper veía y seguía a feliciana caminando hacia su casa, unos hombres le habían asaltado en el camino. Para ser más específico eran dos hombres de las trianas

"hahaha, hola lindura." El hombre dijo

"no otra vez..." Feliciana dijo en un susurro que casi no se escuchó, pero como viper era una corredora de informática lo pudo escuchar con facilidad

Viper moto que feliciana tomo un gran respiro antes de responderé "podrían moverse a un lado?" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa serena, pero en realidad era una sonrisa de irritación, que no se notó **cof* cof* idiotas cof* cof*** , pero viper si se dio cuanta sobre esa sonrisa que les estaba dando a los esos dos hombres.

"oh, vamos. Nos vamos a divertí muchísimos" el segundo hombre dijo con una voz pervertida, el primer hombre solo sonrió sobre lo que dijo su compañero.

"No." Feliciana dijo antes de agrega " No, tengo tiempo ahora mismo. ¿Y si no les importa, puedes quitase del camino? Tengo que ir a mi hogar; ya que es bastante tarde..."

Viper se sorprendió como feliciana les hablaba a los dos hombres, sin que ella sabía que los dos hombres frente a ella eran hombres de la trianas chinas y que ellos eran asesinos. Y noto como los nos hombres no estaban contentos con la respuesta que les dio.

"porque tu-" el segundo hombre dijo con una voz enojado

"Tranquilo." El primero dijo para calma a su amigo antes que haga algo tonto

"por lo menos, el otro si tiene paciencia que el otro" feliciana dijo en un susurro

Viper no pudo evitar 'levanta' una ceja por el comentario que feliciana. Pero al Parente mente los dos hombres lo escucharon también, y eso enfado al segundo hombre, mientras el primero no dijo nada al respeto sabiendo que era verdad.

El segundo hombre le había agarrado por la camisa "Mardit-" antes que el hombre le pegara, de repente tuvo un gran dolor de cabeza haciendo que saltara a feliciana. Su compañero a ver que su amigo en dolor quiso ayúdalo, pero también recibió el dolor.

Feliciana estaba sorprendida y confundida de lo que pasa. Mientras que viper suspiro, por ayuda a esa chica sin que recibiera dinero a cambio de usa su ilusión... sabiendo que el dinero era todo para ella.

'realmente es un mal casto en usas mis ilusiones solo para ayuda a una 'simple' civil' viper pensó mientras suspira mental mente.

Feliciana, por algún lado miro a la dirección en donde estaba viper. Haciendo que viper se sobre saltar por la repetida ' E-espera un momento... ella me puede ver?!' Viper estaba confundida y también le estaba entrando un pánico por ser descubierta.

"hola, otra vez" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba granitu y amabilidad hacia viper por la ayudad.

"...como...?" viper se estremeció por lo que dijo, sabiendo que laque feliciana lo podía ver a través de su ilusión

"como ser que estas aquí?" Feliciana sonrio a vipe

"…" viper no dijo nada

"bueno..." Feliciana comenzó "sentía que alguien me estaba observando y siguiendo... así que pensé que eras tú." Dijo al final con una sonrisa brillante

"...eso..." viper la quedo mirando como si esta _chica_ no fuera una civil en realidad...porque... quien en el santo juicio fuera capaz de ver a través de su ilusión...? Nadie... nadie en la mafia(underworld) eran capaz de ver o salir de sus ilusiones al menos que ella fuera de la mafia, pero eso es imposible 'quien es esta chica, realmente?' Viper pensó

"…bueno... ya que me ayudaste. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer en mi casa?" Feliciana ofreció

Viper la quedo 'mirando' a feliciana por esa extraña oferta …'esta chica... es muy rara... bastante'

"Entonces, ¿qué dice?" Feliciana pregunto a viper

"…" viper no dijo nada, mientras estaba pensando sobre eso.' creo que si quiero saga información sobre esta chica sería mejor pasa un tiempo con ella... además es gratis...'

"...vale... lo acepto" viper dijo al final

"E-en serio?!" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa y algo sorprendida

"…Eso es... un problema...?" Viper dijo mientras levantaba una ceja, aunque no se podía ver a través de su capucha

"N-no! Es que eres la segunda persona que aceptar mi oferta" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa tímida

"...ya veo..." Vipee dijo

Tanto Viper y feliciana camina para ir, viper noto que la chica está yendo por el bosque.

"oye..." Viper llamo

"um? ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?" Feliciana pregunto

"por qué vamos al bosque?" Viper pregunto

"*suspiro* veras... vivo en el bosque." Feliciana comenzó " la razón es fácil de decir... no es que lo tratara de esconder o algo así. A pesa que esta pequeña cuidad debería ser tranquilo... aunque en realidad es lo contrario. Es escandaloso... tanto en el día y la noche" Feliciana dijo al final

Viper no dijo nada al respeto, ya que ella no vivía en este lugar. "Ya veo..."

Mientras ellas dos caminaban por el bosque se podía ver la hermosura del bosque. 'este bosque es hermoso... como si fuera... sacado de un cuento de hadas... pero que estoy pensado ahora? De segura será por la luna' viper pensó

"A que no es hermosa esta noche?" Feliciana pregunto a viper con una sonrisa

"...si... lo es" viper dijo inconscientemente, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo ser sobre salto, aunque no lo mostro

Feliciana estaba feliz de que viper le respondiera. "sabes. Eres la segunda persona que viene a mi casa." dijo con una sonrisa

"...Que...?" viper dijo

"hahaha. Veras solo él es el único que vive en mi casa." Feliciana dijo son una sonrisa y una risita

"….." Viper dijo nada al principio " Quien es esa persona que tanto hablas?" Pregunto

"Bueno... veo que me escuchaste habla de el con la señora de la tienda de carne. ¿O me equivoco?" Feliciana pregunto con una sonrisa misteriosa

Viper se sorprendió sobre lo que dijo feliciana '…ella sabía que le estaba espiando todo este tiempo? Pensé que solo era en el momento que salió de la tienda.' pensó "como...sabias?" Dijo en un susurro

"cómo lo ser? Fácil... dijiste "quien es esa persona que tanto hablas" y yo solo lo dije una vez... además también te dije cuando me salvaste dé esos dos hombres" dijo con una sonrisa

Viper no dijo nada. "bueno, ya casi llegamos." Feliciana dijo de repente. Asiendo que viper mirara a su alrededor, viper noto una casa a lo lejos, se podía decir que la casa era bastante grande para que una sola persona pudiera viví allí por su cuenta, talvez ella vive con su familia, o con ese…hombre que ella habla hace unos segundos

Como si feliciana leyera su mente "si preguntas sobre mi casa... yo vivo con alguien... pero creo que ya lo sabes" Dijo con una sonrisa a viper

Por alguna razón a viper le hace sentí extraño la sonrisa de feliciana... le hace sentí incomodo por alguna rara razón, pero a la vez no 'esta chica es bastante rara... para mi gusto...' pensó

"ya llegamos." Feliciana dijo, haciendo que viper saliera de sus pasamientos.

"...Oye..." viper llamo. Haciendo que feliciana le viera "Sí?" Feliciana respondió

"En donde está tu familia?" Viper pregunto, pero al ver la cara triste de feliciana se dio cuenta que no debió pregunta. Como si realmente feliciana pudiera leer su mente "no te preocupes, viper. Mi familia... ellos están en un mejor lugar..." Feliciana dijo con una voz triste, pero aun así mantiene su sonrisa en su cara...como si estuviera diciendo que está bien... pero se pudiera malinterpreta para gente que no sabe leer las expresiones.

"como..." Viper comenzó diciendo

Feliciana lo viro para saber qué es lo que quiere pregunta viper. "como... como puedes sonreí así... a saber que ya no tienes una familia...?" Viper pregunto, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Viper noto como los ojos de feliciana se abra de sorpresa por la pregunta que hizo, antes que respondiera. "yo-" feliciana se calló de repente, pero ella sabía muy bien que tenía que responder a la pregunta de viper "siendo, sincera contigo... yo no tengo ninguna memoria sobre mis padres o sobres mis hermanos... " ella comenzó diciendo. " yo no recuerdo como eran mis padres... yo no sé cómo son en persona, pero te puedo a segura que eran los mejores padres del mundo, al igual que mis hermanos..." Feliciana dijo " aunque me pregunto cómo era viví con ellos... eso es la única cosa que quiero sabe más que nada... " dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que ella y viper caminaban a la cocina de la casa. Viper no se dio cuenta, cuando ellas dos entraron en la casa y tampoco se dio cuantas que estaba caminando a un lado dentro de la casa.

"ya veo" viper dijo "oyes... adónde vamos?" Pregunto

"Bueno, estamos yendo a la cocina." Feliciana dijo "además... es la hora de comer, no crees?" Pregunto feliciana

"…tienes razón..."viper dijo, sin saber porque le está respondieron a sus preguntas o por qué hablar con ella sin recibir dinero a cambio. '*suspiro mental* enserio... porque sigo haciendo esto? Se que me dije que quería buscar información sobre esta chica...pero…creo que es bástate innecesario en primer lugar. Ella es una civil, pero a la vez no.…" los pasamientos de viper se interrumpieron por la voz feliciana

"-per, viper?" Feliciana llamo con una voz preocupada a viper

"!" Viper no se dio cuanta cuando se había perdió en sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar salta por sorpresa, haciendo que callera de la silla

"Viper! ¡¿Estas bien?!" Feliciana pregunto mientras se acercaba a viper para ver si estaba bien

"...no te preocupes…estoy bien..." Viper dijo, mientras se levantaba del piso y sentase en la silla otra vez 'desde cuando me senté en esta silla?' Pensó

Feliciana lo miro por un momento, antes de volvió a mira la comida que estaba a punto de serví tanto ellas dos. "aquí." Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa

Viper miro la comida que cocino feliciana, era arroz frito, 'este arroz frito se ve bastante delicioso, pero primero tengo que comprobar que no esté envenenando.' Viper peso 'aunque porque pienso eso? Es una civil...pero mientras caminamos a hacia su casa y también en la cocina y no me di cuenta de nada en que llegamos aquí...es como si mi mente se fue a otro lado. sé muy bien que estuve pensando desde que estoy con ella...pero aun así es bastante raro'

"viper?" Feliciana llamo notando que viper no había tocado su plato aun

Vipero miro a feliciana, sabiendo que un no toco su plato y que ella lo llamara para saber por qué aun no lo toca, pero aun así no le respondió

"viper... estas realmente bien? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿O tienes alguna herida? Si es algunas de esa dos te puedo traer la medicada para el estómago, pero si es la otra te puedo traer unas cuantas cosas para ayúdate sobre tus heridas" feliciana dijo

Viper podía decir que no espera para nada la reacción de feliciana sobre esas preguntas casi sin sentido... pero era raro que alguien le preguntara sobre su estado de salud…nadie le había preguntado sobre su estado... o como se siente nadie... ni siguiera su propia familia..." Viper?" Feliciana llamo con una voz de preocupación en ella. "estoy...bien... feliciana..." Viper dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Viper no pudo evitar reírse por la expresión de sorpresa que feliciana le estaba dándole, antes que le sonriera tan brillantemente que pudo iluminar toda la casa. "puedo saber por qué te sorprendiste tanto en solo decir que estoy bien?" Viper no pudo evitar pregunta... 'no sé por qué, pero me siento bastante bien…como si este lugar y esta chica fuera un hogar...creo que no sería... pero qué demonios estoy pensado?!' Viper pensó antes de fruñí las cejas, aunque feliciana no lo puede ver a través de la capucha. Viper miro a feliciana por un momento y lo que vio fue una sonrisa amistosa por parte de feliciana 'ok... es oficial... esta chica es super rara con esa sonrisa suya...'

"Bueno... es que es la primera vez que dices mi nombre." Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios "además...me alegro que estés bien" sonrisa

Viper realmente no sabe que decir sobre eso.

"ummm, creo que deberías comer... o se va a enfría la comida" feliciana dijo

"oh...si..."viper dijo de mala cana, mientras miraba la comida

"?" Feliciana lo miro, pero se dio cuenta por qué aún no toco el plato, haciéndole sonríe "Si piensas que le puse algo a la comida, estas completamente equivocado..." Dijo "jamás pondría algo en la comida. Esa es mi regla..." Ella dijo con una miranda seria en ella

Viper no puede evitar sorprenderse cada vez que esta chica habla o lo que pasa alrededor de ella. 'Aunque que esta chica sea algo rara en su modo de ser... siento algo raro... cuando estoy cerca de esta chica. creo que si quiero tener más información de ella. me voy a queda por un tiempo, pero claro eso no va a deja que haga mi trabajo como corredora de información' pensó, pero vio que feliciana lo estaba mirándole antes que ella hablara.

"Sabes. Si no confías en mi... que te parece si lo como yo? Así puedes confía en mí, para que te lo comas" felicana dijo

"...vale..." viper dijo, mientras miraba a feliciana que estaba usando la cuchara que estaba comiendo, para que comprobar que su plato no tenía nada y cuando le dio un bocado. Espero por unos cuantos segundos para ver un cambio, pero nuca vino nada, así que miro su plato otra vez y le dio el primer bocado. Viper no pudo evitar hacer un sonido que decía que el plato era delicioso 'S-sabe delicioso... jamás e poblado un arroz frito como este...es cierto que e probado otros tipos de arroz fritos en china, pero este es mejor que los otros.'

"jaja. Me alego que te guste mi comida, viper" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Viper no sabía que decir... era verdad que la comida de feliciana era deliciosa y todo eso, pero aun así es muy estaño que no pueda sentir su presencia 'hablando de eso. ¿Como es posible que no pueda sentir su presencia o, mejor dicho, sus llamas?' Viper pensó que es raro que alguien civil fueran capas de esconder su presencia o sus llamas. Ni un mafioso fuera capaz de esconder sus llamas. Bueno, es casi normal que un mafioso fuera capaz de esconder su presencia, pero no las llamas. Mejor dicho...nadie en el mundo de la mafia era capaz de esconder sus llamas a menos que eras un usuario de la niebla, eso es una exención, pero aun así se puede sentir las llamas.

"Bueno. Que vas hacer ahora?" Feliciana pregunto

Viper miro a feliciana por unos momentos antes de decir "...creo que me voy a queda un tiempo aquí..."

'así poder saber quién eres realmente' pensó viper

"oh... ya veo..."feliciana dijo

"…sabes un lugar en que pueda quédame..." Viper pregunto

"Uumm... en realidad no. Ya que en este lugar no hay un hotel" Feliciana dijo "Pero puedes quédate en mi casa. Si te parece bien la idea" ofreció

"….."viper no dijo nada. Sabiendo muy bien que apenas conocer esta chica, pero aun así sería más fácil saga información si estuviera cerca ella.

"Y bien?" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa

"….vale... acepto tu oferta..." Viper dijo al final

Viper miro como feliciana sonreía mientras podía sus dos manos juntas gentilmente. "estoy feliz de que aceptare mi oferta, ha pesa que nos conocimos hoy."

"…"viper no dijo nada

"bueno. Ya veo que terminaste de comer." Feliciana dijo de repente. Haciendo que viper notara que ya se había comido todo.

"Que te parece si te muestro tu habitación en donde te vas a queda?" Feliciana dijo/ofreció

"...ok..." dijo (autora: sé que escribo mucho "dijo/dije" solo no se en que termino poner... cuando ellos hablan. Si fuera ingles creo que sería casi lo mismo. ¿No creen? Pero tal vez en el futuro mejore)

 **Narra la narradora de la historia (¿entiende? No…ok...:'(...)**

Ya paso unas dos semanas desde que viper comenzó a "viví" en la casa de feliciana, pero eso no es todo. Mientras viper viva con feliciana, ella conoció a la otra persona que vivía con feliciana... al principio viper no podía cree que la persona que viva con ella era fon... un hombre de las trianas chinas.

Digamos que tanto viper y fon no se llevaron muy bien... sabiendo que los dos eran mafiosos y que ellos estaban viviendo en una casa de una civil y todo eso. No pudieron hacer nada al respeto.

En realidad, fon mantenía una mirada en viper para que no le haga nada a feliciana y viper bueno...era un misterio…pero era sabiendo que viper quería busca información y saber sobre esta chica... no importaba las tantas veces que trataba de irse de la casa. Siempre vuelve allí... como si fuera un imán o solo sus llamas se sentía raros cuando se iba, como si les decía que vuelva allí... donde esta feliciana. Así pasaron los días.

Pero ahora mismo es otra historia.

En este momento era una mañana "cualquier." Fon estaba entrenando en el bosque, y viper estaba en su habitación haciendo lo que esté haciendo, mientras que feliciana estaba durmiendo. Sabiendo que aún era muy, pero _MUY_ temprano (4 a.m. para ser sincero) para que ella se despertara.

 **POV. Fon**

'No me puedo creer que una persona de la mafia estuviera aquí...viper, una mafiosa muy conocida por ser una corredora informática estuviera aquí. Entre todos los lugares del mundo... ¿Tiene que ser aquí? ¿En china?" Fon pensó que esto era raro en su opinión, pero mientras pensaba sobre esto estaba entrenando sus artes marciales.

"*suspiro* bien. Creo que esto por hoy." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la casa para toma una ducha y pensar un poco más sobre este asunto. 'espera... que día fue en que volví?"

 **Flashback**

 **Hace dos semanas atrás**

Fon le había enviado una carta (Que estaba amarrada por un ave (ustedes saben esas aves mensajeras y todo eso) en su pierna) a feliciana que iba a volvería en tres días y no pudo evitar pensar sobre que algo no iba bien.

 **Salto de tiempo**

Mientras fon estaba caminando por la pequeña ciudad donde vivir feliciana, se dio cuenta que algo en el ambiente había cambiado. Especial mente sobre lo que estaban diciendo la gente sobre feliciana.

"escuchaste, que esa chica que vive en el bosque esta con una persona tan rara?!" Pregunto una mujer de unos 29 años

"SI! Lo escuche no me lo puedo creer!" Dijo la segunda mujer que tenía la misma edad que la otra mujer "espera. ¿Dijiste "una persona rara"? ¡Pensé que era un hombre!"

"QUE?! PENSQUE ¡QUE ERA _UNA_ MUJER! ¡NO _UN_ HOMBRE!" Dijo la primera mujer

"EH?! Ya estoy confundida..." la segunda mujer dijo con una voz pensativa y de confusión " pero esa chica es muy rara y una gran tonta por la forma que es" dijo con una voz divertida y una sonrisa malvada

"Ni que lo digas! ¡Ella debería salir o desaparece de aquí!" Dijo la primera con una voz malvada/divertía

"Si! ¡Tienes toda la razón! No. ¡No solo que desaparezca... que ella debería morí!" Dijo la segunda antes que las dos mujeres comenzaran a reírse

Fon no le gusta para nada sobre lo que estaban diciendo las dos mujeres sobre felicianas. 'que les pasa con estas personas?! ¿Porque hablan mal de ella? ¡¿Que hiso para merecer tal tratamiento?!' Pensó enojado

Lo que no sabía fon es que había alguien detrás suyo. Y cuando se dio cuanta ya era demasiando tarde... Fue atacado por un abrazo.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de quien le estaba abrazo se había olvidado por que estaba enojando en primer lugar y también se había calmado

"FON!" Feliciana llamo de alegría mientras le estaba abrazando por la espada "Estoy tan, pero tan feliz que esta devuelta" dijo con tanta alegría, mientras soltaba a fon para que la viera cara a cara.

Fon no pudo evitar sonreí por la alergia inocente de feliciana antes que digiera algo, vio a alguien detrás/alado de feliciana.

Era una persona encapuchara vestido de negro, al principio no pudo identificando, pero de repente se dio cuanta quien era esta persona. 'espera un momento este es viper? La persona más conocida por ser el mejor corredor de informática?! ¿Qué hacer una persona de la mafia aquí?' Fon pensó con algo de disgusto por esto, pero sabía que tenía que proteger a Feliciana de cualquier persona de la mafia, sabiendo que ella no sabía nada de las trianas o de la magia italiana.

"Oh! Ya veo que viste a viper!" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa tan inocente

Por un segundo fon creyó ve a viper hacer una mueca por alguna razón

"...Si... me di cuenta, feliciana" fon dijo mientras que trataba de alega a feliciana de viper, claro como que no quería que feliciana cediera cuanta sobre lo que estaba haciendo pensó que habla con ella era una buena opción para distraerá, pero no había fusionado como él quería. Porque de repente feliciana habla con tanta alegría en presenta a él y a viper.

"Bueno ya que llegaste! ¡Quiero que los dos se conozcan!" Feliciana dijo con una felicidad tan brillante que no podía evita que tanto fon y viper se sienta raros, pero felices y cálidos a la vez.

Fon no pudo evitar sonríe por la forma que es feliciana y por el lado de viper (por su punto de vista) se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa no muy notable

"bueno. Lo primero es lo primero." Feliciana comenzó diciendo "Fon. Este es viper. Viper este es fon. El que te estaba hablando" felician dijo al final con una sonrisa

"…es un... placer de...conocerte..." Viper dijo con cautela

"...lo mismo...digo..." Fon dijo con una sonrisa, pero a la vez se mantenía en guando para cualquier cosa que pasara

"Agh! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Tiene que está bromeando ustedes dos!" Feliciana dijo algo enojada por la forma en que se presentaron "esperaba que por lo menos ustedes dos se llevaran bien o tuvieran un buen término..." Feliciana dijo algo triste, aunque no se mostró para nada, pero a la vez hiso un puchero

Al principio los dos estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que dijo feliciana al principio, pero a ver que ella estaba algo enojando e hico un puchero triste les hiso pensar que era adorable, claro viper no lo iba a mostrar o decir en voz alta.

"Lo siento por eso, feliciana." Fon comenzó diciendo "es que como sabes a cabo de llegar del viaje" dijo al final

"No tienes que disculparte, fon. Es mi culpa por ser tan infantil" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa "Ya que se me olvido que volviste hoy y yo solo quería que ustedes dos se conocieran... además... ya que viper se va a queda por un tiempo y quería que se llevaran bien por lo menos" dijo

Viper no dijo nada al respeto sobre lo que dijo feliciana, pero detrás de la capucha estaba sufriendo el ceño.

Al contrario de viper, fon estaba sonriendo por la sincerada de feliciana y también no pudo evitar pensar que feliciana era bastante inocente para que ella estuviera en la underwold.

"bueno que les parece si vamos comer afuera? Ya que volviste hoy, pero si quieres podemos comer en casa. ¿Cuál eliges?" Feliciana pregunto/dijo

"Prefiero come la comida que haces." Fon dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que feliciana se sonrojara

"A-ah... ok" feliciana dijo con un sonrojo "E-entonces vayamos a compra una cosa y después a la casa. Te parece bien eso viper? ¿Fon?" Pregunto

"...vale..." viper dijo

"pero por supuesto, feliciana" fon dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba primero a viper antes que volviera a mira a feliciana

 **Salto de tiempo**

Cuando los tres de ellos terminaron de compra unas cosas para comer el almuerzo y también compraron comida para la cena y también para mañana que sería el desayuno.

Ahora mismo ellos estaban caminando por el bosque. Feliciana estaba tan distraída en que podría concina para el almuerzo y para la cena, y sin que ella se diera cuanta tanto fon y viper estaban mirándose mutualmente. La razón era que fon estaba vigilando a viper para que no le hiciera nada a feliciana. Y la otra razón era que viper aún estaba algo sorprendido que fon viviera (aunque esto es una información muy, pero muy interesante, en su opinión) con una civil y también no podría saber más sobre feliciana o como ella supo sentí sus llamas.

Mientras los dos se miraban ambos decidieron habla sobre algo (bueno. En realidad, era fon)

"...Como la conociste...?" Fon pregunto

"...eso te va a cobra..." Viper dijo

Fon fruño las cejas por el comentario de viper "...Bueno... ya que estas "viviendo" con nosotros. Deberíamos por lo menos llévanos bien..." Dijo con una sonrisa (algo forzado)

Viper lo quedo mirando antes de responderé "… no me voy a _queda_ aquí por mucho tiempo..."

"...Ya veo..." Fon dijo

Mientras Fon y viper estaban "hablando", feliciana estaba tan feliz que casi sin que ella se diera cuanta estaba a punto de caer por la culpa de una rama de un albo que ella no vio, "¡Ah!" pero antes que ella se cayera en frete suyo, fon la atrapo.

"G-gracias, fon. P-por atrápame" feliciana dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

Fon noto el pequeño sonrojo de feliciana, asiendo le que también se sonrojara, pero como era un asesino profesional no lo mostro, ni a viper muchísimas gracias **(fon: gracias, autora. YO: no hay que.)**

"no hay de qué. ¿Pero estas bien?" Fon pregunto/dijo

"S-si. No me he lastimado ni nada." Felicianas dijo con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojo mirando al suelo. Antes de mira otra vez a fon y a viper con una sonrisa muy adorable

Esta acción hiso que fon y viper se sonrojaran por lo adorable que era.

"bueno. ¡Ya estamos en casa!" Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa serena "además tengo que prepara algo para que comamos!" Dijo tan alegre

Fon y viper miraron la casa en que los tres vivían... algunas veces los dos se pregunta por qué nunca se dan cuanta en el momento que ellos llegan a la casa porque siempre que los dos tratan de busca la casa nunca lo encuentra? O porque cuando ellos tienen que volver o salir feliciana los acompaña... eso será un misterio para los dos, pero una cosa están seguros... feliciana es una chica que esconder un monto de secretos.

"Aquí." Felicianan dijo mientras ponía los platos para que comieran los tres de ellos, mientras se sentaba en la silla y también segadores de sus pensamientos.

"oh. Gracias feliciana" fon dijo con una sonrisa para agradecer por la comida

"...gracias..." viper dijo al final, antes de toma la cuchara y comer lentamente sabiendo que la comida de feliciana era delicioso y también que no estaba envedado.

Feliciana solo les dio una sonrisa calina para los dos, ante que ella se levantada de la silla para termina unas cosas antes que ella comiera

"feliciana?" Fon llamo

"Um? ¿Si, fon?" Feliciana pregunto

"porque no comes con nosotros?" Pregunto a feliciana

"...Recordé que tengo que lava estos platos primero antes que coma..." Feliciana dijo/respondió

"… serio mejor que los laves más tarde..." Viper dijo de repente haciendo que fon se sorprendió aun que lo no lo mostros

"Pero es una costumbre que ya tengo..." Feliciana dijo con un puchero

Fon no pudo evitar riese y viper no pudo evitar suspira. para los dos no les importo por un momento mostrarlo algunas veces sus emociones, pero algunas veces se preguntaron si esta chica no fuera tan rara (opinión de viper)/ si ella no fuera tan infantil de algún modo (opinión de fon) y adorable(la opinio de los dos)

"Bueno, aunque sea una costumbre no puedes simple mente hacerlo cuando ya tienes la comida servida en la mesa" fon razono

"...P-pero-!" feliciana no pudo terminar su oración porque fue interrumpirá por viper

"Sin peros. Ven a comer con nosotros si quiere que los... dos... de nosotros... nos llevemos _bien_ " viper dijo con un poco de disgusto

"¡Oh, OH! ¡En serio!" Feliciana a escucha eso se alegró tanto que se sentó tan rápido a la silla para ver como los se lleven bien, pero también ella iba a habla para que no fuera incomodo

 **Salto de tiempo**

Ya era de noche (alrededor de las 11pm) y feliciana se fue a dormi hacer una hora.

Mientras tanto Fon y viper estaban en la sala de la casa de feliciana sobre que deberían hacer ahora. Ya que los dos son de la mafia y no podía hacer algo indexaría cuando estaban en la casa de una civil

"¿Dime, porque estás aquí?" Fon pregunto con unos ojos de advertencia

Viper lo quedo mirando por un momento antes de decir "...te va a costa..."

Fon fruño las cejas por la respuesta "...ya veo..." Dijo antes de agrega "Pero si le hace algo a feliciana..." Fon amenazo

"...Eso se lo puedo notar..."Viper dijo, sabiendo que ella misma no era una luchadora a cuerpo a cuerpo no podría ganar, pero por lo menos sus ilusiones la ayudarían

"...dime. Porque sigues a una civil..." Viper pregunto

"… eso no es de tu incumbencia..." Dijo

"...ya veo..." Viper dijo

"Dime... cuando tu llegaste... y será mejor que me lo digas o de lo contrario" fon dijo con unos ojos de amenaza, pero también estaba sonriendo... una sonrisa que no mostraba nada amistoso

Viper se había estremecido, pero no lo mostro. "Hacer unos 4 días..." Dijo "ahora dime cuando tu llegaste aquí..."

Fon suspiro sabiendo que tedia que decirle, ya que no mostro ninguna mentira, pero, aun así, tenía que proteger a feliciana. "... fue hace Tres semanas..."

"...Ya veo..." Viper dijo

"...Si no te importa me voy a los dormitorios (su cuanto) para descansa..." Fon dijo

"...Lo mismo digo..." Viper dijo

Desde al que día tanto fon y viper aún no se llevaba bien del todo...

 **Fin del Flashback**

'Ah. Cierto... a pesar que ya paso dos semanas aun tanto viper y yo no nos llevamos casi bien...' Fon pensó *suspiro*

'bueno ya terminé de báñame y de vestirme también... me pregunto qué hora es ahora" pensó 'oh...claro... también de meditar'

Cuando fon miro que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, sabiendo que feliciana aún estaba durmiendo. Normalmente ella se despierta a las 7 para leer unos libros y también para preparase, y cuando son las 7:30 ella se va a la concina para cocinar el desayudo.

"bueno... aún es temprano... creo que debería meditar un poco más, ya que después de comer me tengo que ir otra vez... la única cosa que me va a tranquiliza es que tanto viper se va a ir también oh... eso es bueno... pero sabiendo que la gente de este lugar no es muy amigable con Feliciana y todo eso." Fon dijo con algo de disgusto al ultimo

 **POV. Viper**

Viper se despertó en la habitación en donde se quedó, para ser sincero la habitacion era bastante cómoda. Al principio estaba algo sorprendido en como la habitación era tan limpio conociendo que la casa era bastante grande para una persona limpia en un solo día. Pero bueno, tenía que dale crédito a feliciana por mantener la limpieza en toda la casa por si sola.

'qué hora es?' Pensó

viper miro al reloj que tenía a lado suyo y eran las 6:10. Aun no era la hora en que feliciana se despertará (sí. Viper descubrió que feliciana se despertaba a las 7 y que a las 7:30 iba a la cocina a cocinar) y que aún tenía tiempo para tomar una ducha y también para preparase para irse

 **POV nadie**

Ya eran las 8 am y todos los miembros de la casa estaban despiertos para comer el desayudo e irse para sus trabajos en el extranjero (fon y Viper)

"Buenos días a los dos" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa

"Buenos días, feliciana" fon dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

"...buenas..." viper dijo de mala gana.

Feliciana estaba tan feliz en que viper digiera buenas, por lo menos es un progreso cada vez que venía a comer el desayuno.

"Si, recuerdo bien. Hoy ustedes dos tienen que irse a trabaja en el extranjero no?" Feliciana dijo/pregunto

"Si" fon dijo

"…*sonido de si*..." Viper _dijo_

"Bueno... hoy tengo que ir la cuidad para habla con alguien" feliciana dijo de repente

Fon no le gustó la idea en que feliciana iba a la cuidad, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Fon no era el único que pensó sobre eso, viper por alguna razón no le gustaba nada sobre la gente de este lugar. Mucho menos sobre lo que hablaban de feliciana. Viper pensó sobre porque unas personas hablaban mal de ella, si se puede ver que es una buena chica y que ella no hiso nada malo a ellos. Pero ambos pensaron él _porque_ era debido a que feliciana siempre sonreí y que nunca la han ha visto con otros emocione en particular (todas las personas que viven aquí piensan que feliciana es una chica con problemas), pero en realidad ellos solo quieren desquiciase con ella.

Como siempre feliciana sabía muy bien que los dos de ellos pensaban sobre la gente que vive aquí y todo eso, decidió decir algo que podía tranquilízalos

"No se preocupen. Estaré bien" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Fon y viper (aunque no lo muestre) sabían muy bien que ella quiere que la gente alrededor de ella esté tranquilos y que no se preocupen, antes de que superaran en voz alta.

"Ok... confió en ti, feliciana" fon dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

"viper?" Feliciana miro a viper para ver que iba a decir

Viper noto que fon le estaba mirando, para espera que respondiera. Entonces miro otra vez a feliana y dijo "ok..."

Feliciana le dio una sonrisa tan brillante que los dos de ellos no pudo evitar pensar que tan vez _solo tal vez_ feliciana es una chica bastante especial en alguna forma.

"bueno ya terminé de desayuda. ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?" Feliciana pregunto con su sonrisa de siempre.

 **Continuara**

 **¡Espero que les hay gustado!**

 **No se preocupen la cuarta parte vendrá pronto, pero no les puedo a segura. Aun que pienso que la cuata parte sera la parte final del capitulo**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo: El encuentro de tres elementos y un cielo – parte final**

 **¡Gracias por la espera! Y por favor sean pacientes por los siguientes capítulos, ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer -3-**

 **Aviso importante**

 **Cuando teminer de leer la historia, les pido que lean el aviso de abajo.**

 **Y**

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN no me pertenece le pertenece a** **Akira Amano**

 **"Habla"**

 **'Pensar'**

 **Flashback**

 ***Sonidos***

 **YYYYYYYYYY QUE COMIENSE EL CAPITULO!**

 **-00000-**

 **En la entrada del bosque**

Tanto fon, viper y feliciana estaba en la entrada del bosque, mientras los tres se despendía y hablaban sobre cuánto tiempo les tomaría volver y para que les prepare sus platos favoritos, con una sonrisa es sus labios

"Entonces cuanto tiempo será? ¿Fon? Viper?" Feliciana pregunto con la sonrisa habitual

"No te preocupes, feliciana. Sabes muy bien que te enviare una carta" fon dijo con una sonrisa

"…" viper no dijo nada

"vale. Gracias por recordármelo, fon." Sonrió feliciana a fon, antes de mira a viper

"...es un mal gasto de dinero..." Dijo al fina viper

"oh. Ya veo... pero si quieres te puedo dar mi ave, ya que tengo tres de ellos" ofreció

"… si es gratis..." Dijo

Feliciana sonrió por eso "por supuesto que es gratis. Ya que no pido dinero por eso"

"…"

"lo voy a tomar como un sí."

"…"

Fon estaba feliz que por lo menos viper aceptara la oferta de feliciana sobre el ave.

"creo que deberíamos idos" fon dijo

"…."

"oh! Lo siento. Haha, les hice perder mucho tiempo" feliciana dijo

"no te preocupes por eso." Fon dijo

"aun así-"

"no tiendes que disculparte. Aunque el tiempo es dinero" el ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

Fon miro a viper por el ultimo comentario, pero, aun así, estaba por lo menos contento por lo que dijo.

Feliciana estaba algo sorprendida, pero nadie de la cuidad la vio mostrar esa expresión, porque nadie le importaba sobre ella. Sabiendo que solo muestra una sola expresión y si ella muestra otra emoción solo pensaría que estaban imaginado cosas.

"oh! Tengo que irme ahora, no quiero que piense que llego tarde en donde nos vamos a reunir." Feliciana dijo después de mira al cielo para ver qué hora era (al parecer feliciana sabia como leer el tiempo, sin la necesidad de un reloj (autora: yo apenas ser leer el tiempo usando el sol)).

Fon aun piensa por qué esa persona quiere habla con ella, pero aun así sabía que ella estaría bien.

Viper algunas veces se pregunta por qué sigue con esta chica... pero algunas veces también siente que debería quedase con ella, aun así...

"Espero que los dos me envíen un mensaje cuando lleguen a su trabajo y también si puede (obvio) enviarme un mensaje que van a volver más temprano o que algo salió mal y no puede volver como ustedes querían..." Dijo 'pero por favor, _**por favor**_ estén a salvos de lo que estén trabajando...'pensó feliciana

"lo hare. No te preocupes por eso" fon dijo

"...lo...mismo..." lo dijo en un susurro en que solo los dos de ello pudieran escucha.

Feliciana sonrió a viper, sabiendo que ella es una persona que no habla a menos que la fueran a pagar. Fon solo sonrió nada más.

"Espero verlos pronto." Feliciana dijo mientras aún mantenía su sonrisa

Fon solo sonrió antes de irse por su camino y viper bueno... solo se fue, pero antes de ver a feliciana e irse.

 **POV Nadie**

Feliciana estaba caminado en el lugar de encuentro en donde ella se iba a reunió con la persona que ella no ha visto por tanto tiempo.

Cuando feliciana caminaba ella puedo ver una tiene de circo, y allí estaba la persona que ella a esperado ver por tanto tiempo.

"Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Si no es mi amiga de esta pequeña cuidad?" Un hombre mayor de unos 30 años saludo a feliciana con una sonrisa

Feliciana a ver a un viejo amigo no pudo evitar sonríe tan brillantemente.

"A pasado mucho tiempo. Señor de mort, desde la vez que lo vi" feliciana dijo con su habitual sonrisa

" Di lo que digas." Dijo el señor de mort, antes que digiera "cuanto tiempo paso desde la última vez que nos vimos."

"creo que unos…5 años atrás... cuando me trajiste a mi lugar natal"

"oh. ya veo. El tiempo sí que vuela."

"di no lo que digas" sonrisa

"Oh, cierto. Creo que aún no te he presentado a mi sobrino"

"Espera. sobrino!?" Feliciana dijo algo sorprendida. Sabiendo que el Señor de mort tenía una hermana y todo eso... pero ella es soltera... y _muy_ sobreprotectora cuando se trata de niños... como en el mundo tiene un hijo?

"En serio?" Feliciana dijo mientras trataba de mantener su sonrisa, pero como el otro sabía muy bien que feliciana era una chica que no le gusta mostrar otras emocionen como... emociones negativas.

"Bueno. En realidad, es el hijo de mi hermano mayor..."

"Hermano mayor? ¿No me dijiste que solo tenías una hermana?" Pregunto feliciana confundida

"oh... sobre eso... en realidad somos cuatro hermanos." Dijo antes de agrega "yo soy el trece hermano, y mi hermana es la menor. Mientras que los otros dos están casados."

"oh! Ya veo." Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa de entendimiento " y como se llama?" Pregunto

"oh. Bueno, que te parece si no vas a pregúntale tu misma. Ya que no hay tanta gente en la tiene." Dijo " ya que casi todos se fueron a compra y ve."

"entiendo. ¿Y cómo se ver?" Pregunto

"oh. Bueno él tiene el mismo color de cabello como el mío" dijo

"oh...en serio?" Feliciana no pudo evitar sonreí por eso. Ya que la mayoría de su familia tiene un color de cabello único para ser sincero.

"siempre me pregunto cómo es que tu familia tiene ese color de cabello" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa algo de confusión

"bueno, no sé muy bien, pero también siempre me pregunto por qué mi familia tenemos ese color en nuestro cabellos y ojos."

Feliciana solo sonrió, por el comentario de su viejo compañero, antes que algo en su mente le allá mostrado una ideal algo rara "dime... señor de mort. ¿Cuándo te vas a casa?"

"eh? EH?!"

"bueno ya que eres el 3 hermano... no debería por lo menos busca a una mujer?"

"B-bueno... si, pero" dijo muy nervioso

"yo soy diferente a mis hermanos mayores..." Dijo con una voz triste

"oh... ya veo..." Feliciana se dio cuenta como lo dijo con una voz triste en ella.

"Y qué te parece sí, umm, me dices como es tu sobrino, otra vez?" Pregunto para anímalo un poco, además sabe que volvió a pregunta la misma pregunta, pero eso fue la única cosa que pensó

"¡Oh, si!" Dijo con una sonrisa "él tiene el mismo color de cabello como que tiene mi familia y también los ojos, como ya sabes" dijo muy alegre

"Oh. Te refieres que también tiene el cabello y ojos de color purpura?"

"SI! Me alegro que no se te allá olvidado!" Dijo muy alegre en su voz

"Pero por supuesto que jamás se me olvidara!" Dijo con una sonrisa. "además como lo voy a olvidar si tanto tú y tu hermana tiene el mismo color de cabello y ojos?" dijo antes de pensar 'Me alegro que ya no este triste. No me gustaría que mis amigos y seres queridos estén tristes'

"Y en donde está ahora?"

"Oh. El tal vez este afuera con su motor para haceres unos arreglos antes de la fusión"

Feliciana no le gusto para nada sobre esta fusión, ya que el señor de mort le había dicho a feliciana que por generaciones su familia habían sido Showman o showwamon y como es normal es su familia ellos deciden cual escenario van a actúa en el circo.

"Y si no me equivoco... tu sobrino es un motociclista?" Pregunto feliciana

"¿Si, como lo supiste?"

"Era algo obvio" dijo antes de agrega "Y dijiste motocicleta. Eso lo dice todo"

"oh. Cierto" dijo con una risa tonta

Feliciana solo sonrió por la tonta risa de su viejo amigo.

"Y cuando es la fusión de tu sobrino?"

"Oh. Es esta noche... por qué?"

"Bueno. Solo pregunto." Dijo antes de agrega "además ha sido un tiempo desde que veo una fusión"

"Oh. Cierto... oye... sabes... mi sobrino, él es mayor por uno año que tú y.… pensé... que talvez-" no termino su oración ya que Feliciana noto a donde iba su amigo

"No. No estoy interesada en salir con tu sobrino... además... por qué piensas que voy a aceptar salir con alguien que no se nada al respecto?"

' Mira quien lo dice.' Pensó con sarcasmo

"Oh, vamos... tu eres una persona que habla con la gente y le ofreces cosas a ellos, a pesa que solo los conociste ese mismo día"

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero por lo menos ser que la persona es amable o no..." Dijo "además... no soy tan tonta... puedo sábelo con solo verlos... si son buenos o malos"

'Ya que soy capaz de leer todos sus movimientos' pensó feliciana

"*suspiro* eso lo ser. Ya que lo vi de primera mano" dijo, ya que sabe que feliciana tiene un raro talento que los salvara muchas veces cuando viajaba con ellos en el circo.

"Bueno, ya que no quieres salir con mi sobrino y todo eso."

"dime feliciana" dijo mientras la miraba

"Sí? ¿Qué quieres decirme?"

La sonrisa del señor de mort era algo... travieso, en la opinión de feliciana, pero ya que dijo que si para saber que quería pregúntale... solo esperaba que no fuera una pregunta algo embarazoso.

"Yyyyyy dime... te gusta alguien? O HAY alguien que te llame la atención? Uuummm?"

¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Sabía muy, pero _muy_ que él iba a pregunta eso... ya que pregunto si quería salir con su sobrino y todo eso... solo quería que no preguntara eso... ya que feliciana esta roja como un tomate (Bueno no tanto, pero igual)

"Q-qqqqqque?! Y-yyyo?! ALQUIEN QUE ME LLAME LA ATECION O QUE ME GUSTE ALGUIEN?! ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!" En ese mismo instante feliciana respiro por unos 2 minutos para que se calmara y después decir "No hay alguien que me guste, pero tampoco hay alguien que me llame la atención. Solo pienso que el amor es algo raro y no estoy por el momento en pensar en tener una pareja."

"Oh. ¿Es serio?" Dijo con una cara de preocupación

"Si. Ya que no sé qué es el amor de una familia" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa triste antes de decir " No es que recuerde de todos monos... pero ser que mi familia era una familia amorosa" dijo con una sonrisa

Él señor de mort sabía muy bien que feliciana era una chica maravillosa y de un corazón puro con tanta amabilidad en su ser. Al principio el recuerda la primera vez que la conoció gracias a su hermana quien la trajo hacia ellos, pero eso será para otro momento **(YO: ¡JAJAJAJA. mueres por la curiosidad! Nah, bromeo. Se los voy a conta como esos dos se conocieron y como la gente del circo pensaron de ella, pero después)**

"Bueno. ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer ahora? Ya que aún no es de noche (y no olvida que apenas es la tarde en el momento en que llegue aquí) y aún tenemos tiempo como para que me cuentes sobre tus viajes." Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

"Lo dices como si nunca viajaste con nosotros"

"Te tengo que recordad que fue 5 años desde que me dejaste aquí"

"Cierto. Bueno, te diré en el momento en que te dejamos y-" el señor de mort conto todo lo que había perdido en estos últimos años. Como fue que unos de sus viejos compañeros como que se quejaban por el clima de España y el calor inferna que tuvieron que pasar por un mes y también que aguantando sus quejas todo el tiempo. Digamos que a feliciana se le dio mucha gracia por eso, ella recordaba muy bien que sus viejos amigos eran quejones cuando se trataba de aguanta el clima de un país o lugar... con solo imagínalo le hacer gracia. **(Autora: para mis lectores de España (si tengo alguno claro está) no se mucho el clima de España, pero yo solo quiero decir que lo siento si exageré el clima de vuestro país)**

Feliciana solo escuchaba todo lo que decía su amigo y como ellos siempre han tenido problemas sobre viaja a otros lugares, especial mente alguien que es muy ruidoso.

 **Salto de tiempo**

Mientras feliciana escuchaba lo que decía su amigo y que ella también le estaba contando sobre lo que ella estaba haciendo esto últimos años en este lugar. Claro a la exención de lo que la gente le dice, pero ella sabe que solo hay 4 personas que viven aquí que son buenas personas con ella y no dice nada malo.

"Hey" alguien dijo de repente en la entrada de la tienda en donde ellos dos estaban hablando.

Cuando los dos de ellos miraron a la persona que los llamaron y vieron a una chica de cabello marrón claro y ojos color verde de aspecto de 13 años, a feliciana sabía quién era ella.

"Hola, Anna. Cuanto tiempo si verte" feliciana dijo con su típica sonrisa

La ahora identificada Anna, solo la quedo mirado a feliciana, antes de grita de alegría a su viaja y mejor amiga "FELICIANA! CUANTO TIEMPO SI VERTE!" Dijo mientras la abrasaba

"lo mismo digo." Feliciana solo sonrió

"O dios mío! ¡Pero mírate ya eres toda una señorita!" Dijo mientras la examinaba de pie a cabeza

"pero que dices? Si siempre me veo igual"

"¡Oh no, querida! ¡Está muy equivocada!" Dijo antes de agrega "la última vez que te vi, ni tenías mucho pecho y tampoco una figura tan femenina"

Feliciana solo la mira preguntase a ella misma mientras decía "No se sentirme ofendida o no"

Eso pregunta les hiso pensar que feliciana tenía razón en saber si anna la había ofendido o no y anna solo se dio cuenta que di ella misma no sabía cómo responderé la pregunta **(Autora: Ni yo sé que responder a eso... ya que ni yo puedo saber si alguien me ofendió o no)**

"uuumm, y anna que te trajo por aquí?" Pregunto el señor de mort para olvida lo que anna le dijo a feliciana

"OH! Cierto. Ya es casi la hora de la fusión"

"¿Oh, en serio? No me di cuenta que era ya de noche"

"Creo que es porque hablamos toda la tarde en que no nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo paso volando" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa

"Tiene razón. ¿Bueno, quieres ver la fusión de hoy?"

"pero por supuesto. Jamás me perdería una de las fusiones que hacen, además paso tiempo que veo uno"

"Me alegro escucha eso. Creo que no habla puesto ahora, ya que la gente de seguro entró y tiene asientos."

"En ese porque no te vas en la parte de atrás del escenario?" Anna dijo

"Eso es una buena idea. Gracias anna"

"No hay de qué. Además, quiero mostrarte como mejores en mi trapecio con mi hermano"

"Oh. ¿Entonces ya mejoraron vuestras técnicas en el trapecio?"

"YUP! Espero que te guste"

"Pero que dices?! Es algo obvio que me gustara" feliciana dijo con su típica sonrisa

"Bueno, bueno. Menos habla y más que ir a trabaja" dijo el señor de mort, mientras caminaba hacia afuera

Feliciana y anna solo se miraron por un momento antes que los dos sonrieron, pero las dos se voltearon para camina hacia el espectáculo, cuando de repente el señor de mort se calló frete suyo y las dos solo se rieron por esa escena

"JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No me puedo creer que te allá caído así!" Anna dijo mientras se reía de la escena frente suyo.

Mientras que feliciana trataba de no riese de su amigo, haciendo que miraba a otra parte.

"E-está bien?" Pregunto feliciana cuando trataba de contener su risa

"Si... estoy bien. Gracias por pregunta feliciana"

El señor de mort dijo cuando se levantaba y se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa.

"Bueno. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya" feliciana dijo a los dos

 **En el circo**

"Wow. Nuca pensé que cambiarían mucho las cosas aquí, cuando me fui" feliciana dijo algo asombrada por el cambio

El interior del circo era algo diferente cuando feliciana estaba con ellos la última vez. El porqué se ve diferente es por qué feliciana cuando aún estaba con ellos era que el interior del escenario era menos "exagerado" como se ver ahora y menos iluminaros por falta de materiales requeridos.

"Bueno, es cierto que cambiamos muchas cosas y exageramos las cosas y también la luces, pero eso es debido al sobrino de Samuel (el señor de mort)" anna aviso

"Ya veo. Y que hacer realmente en el escenario... por favor dime que el chico no hacer locuras como su tío (El señor de mort)" feliciana dijo

Anna no dijo nada al respeto y eso hiso que feliciana pensará en pegarle la cabeza al hombre, pero sabiendo que ella nunca hará tal cosa a alguien, por ser una pacifista anti-violencia y todo eso. PERO eso no quiere decir que no le grita por dale tal idea de transformare en un segundo él por sus peligrosas acrobacias.

"Feliciana?" Un chico de cabello marron oscuro llamo

"Um?" Feliciana voltio a ver quién la llamaba "oh. Hola, jack. Cuano tiempo si verte"

"Hey, hermano" anna saludo a su gemelo

"Hola...anna...feliciana" dijo jack mientras miraba a feliciana

"Sucede algo?" Feliciana pregunto

Anna noto que su hermano estaba mirando a feliciana con esa mirada y no le gusta para nada

"Jack... que quieres?" Pregunto anna

"Eh? Oh, sí." Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos "solo vine para avísate que pronto es nuestro turno"

"Ya...veo. Gracias"

"Eemmm. Feliciana... veo que cambiaste mucho"

"Tú también piensas eso?"

"Bueno. Si" Jack dijo

"Te lo dije" Anna dijo

"jaja. Creo que tienes razón feliciana" feliciana dijo con una pequeña risa "Además creo 5 años cambia mucho el aspecto de las personas"

"Hablando de aspecto. Feliciana, como es que cambiaste tanto?" Anna pregunto

"No se ha mucho el _cómo_ , Anna, solo he crecido y madura un poco a respeto a mi personalidad"

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero creo que la última vez eras una persona callada y menos social con la gente" Jack dijo de repente

"JACK! Lo siento, feliciana." Anna se disculpo

"No, está bien anna. Jack tiene razón." Dijo feliciana "Cuando aún estaba con ustedes. Me costaba habla con la gente por no se capas de habla otros idiomas que no fueran chino"

Ese último comentario hiso que los dos se sintieran mal, ya que ellos no sabían que feliciana no podía habla con gente por no sabe habla el idioma del lugar.

Como siempre feliciana sabía que es lo que pasaba a la gente alrededor suyo, ella solo dijo "No se preocupen. Nadie aquí sabia sobre eso... bueno, solo el señor de mort se dio cuanta"

A pesar de eso ellos no pudieron evitar sentirse mal, pero aun así los dos solo se miraron entre ellos antes de mira otra vez a feliciana con una sonrisa.

Feliciana noto que los dos no estaban felices a pesar de lo que dijo 'bueno, es evidente que no estrían felices con la respuesta' pensó

"OIGAN! Falta cinco minutos para vuestra fusión. Jack, anna!" Dijo una joven mujer de unos 25 años de edad. Su color de cabello era purpura y los ojos eran de color purpura también. La ropa que usaba era un traje de payaso

"enseguida vamos, Sofia" jack dijo a la ahora identificada sofia o sofi como sus amigos la llaman

"bien" Sofia dijo

"OH! Cierto. Sofi, mira quien está aquí!" Anna dijo con alegria para que sofia viera a feliciana

Sofia solo levanta una ceja para saber a quién está hablando, pero cuando vio a unos pares de ojos de color marrón cálamelo con una pisca de naranja y rosa no muy notable, no pudo evitar sonreí salvajemente y salta para abrázala. Sabiendo que solo hay una sola persona en todo el mundo que tenía ese color de ojos.

"Cuanto tiempo si verte, sofi" feliciana dijo mientras aun abrazaba a su vieja amiga

"No me puede creer que hallas crecido tanto desde la última vez que te vi" sofi dijo cuando por fin suelta a su joven amiga

"A sido 5 años. Es normal que allá crecido" feliciana dijo con su sonrisa

"Tienes razón. ¿Además, porque ustedes dos siguen aquí? No tienen que preparase para vuestras fusión?" Sofi dijo a felician y ell pregunto a anna y jack el porque siguen aquí y no allá alistadose.

"OH! ¡Cierto! Gracias por recodados sofi. Vámonos jack"

"Si..."

"Eso dos no han cambiado en nada" feliciana dijo

"Ni lo que digas. Ellos dos son aun jóvenes que tu"

"Bueno... si"

"...dime... como estas?" Pregunto sofia "Y no trates de esconderlo"

Alguer comentario hiso que feliciana dejara de sonríe y que ella mirara a otra parte antes de mira otra vez a su amiga y digiera "Siempre fuiste capaz de leer atrás vez de mi... siempre" dijo con una voz triste

"Por supuesto sí. Ya que yo fui la persona que te enseño la actuación y todo lo que se para que te sintieras en casa..." Dijo 'pero aun así... siento que solo te hice una versión que _**ella**_ pidió _ **...**_ "pensó con tristeza

"Te lo diré en otro momento..."dijo al final feliciana

"…vale..."

"OK! ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡AHORA ES HORA DE NUESTRA FUSION PRINCIPAL!" Dijo el señor de mort con un grito (inferna; opinión de sofia y talvez feliciana) "EL ES CONOCINO COMO EL HOMBRE QUE LA MISMA PARGA ODIOA! ¡EL HOMBRE INMORTA, SKULL DE MORT!"

En ese mismo instante se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta.

Feliciana y sofia miraron en donde venia, cuando encontraron la fuente del sonido; allí se encontraba un muchacho de unos 17 años con un traje de motocicleta de color purpura y con un casco blanco y purpura.

"El...es tu sobrino? "pregunto feliciana

"Sip."

"ya veo. ¿Pero porque motocicleta? Él pudo elegí otra cosa... sabes"

"lo sé, pero él quiso. Y no tengo derecho a decir que no.…"

"una nube invertida, ¿eh?" Feliciana dijo en un susurro

"um? ¿Qué dijiste?" Sofia pregunto

"Nada." Feliciana dijo

"Ok?" Sofia dijo confundida

Feliciana solo se quedó mirando como el chico hacia sus acrobacias peligrosas que pudo tal vez morí, ya que no es normal sobreviví a tal acrobacia que él hace.

 **Después de la fusión**

Cuando se terminó cada persona que, viendo el espectáculo, sea había idos a sus casas, bueno, a la exención de una persona.

feliciana estaba esperando en una "sala de estad" del circo, para habla a sus amigos que no había visto por un tiempo, bueno, ya había visto 4 de ellos, pero quería por lo menos habla con los otros y tal vez con los nuevos y conoceros.

"OH! Alli estas. Te estuve buscando" una voz familiar y de una mujer mayor dijo

Feliciana sonrió a la familiar voz y miro a su amiga de 70 años.

"cuanto tiempo paso desde la última vez que la vi, abuelita Yung" feliciana dijo

"es bueno verte otra vez y mejor que antes" yung dijo

"Yo sería que digiera eso. Ya que la última vez estabas algo enferma y apenas podías levántate de la cama" felician dijo

"Ni que lo digas. Bueno, aun soy algo joven... a la exención que mi edad me engaña :'V y también que soy tía abuela de 4 adultos " dijo con 'tristeza'

Aquel comentario que ella hiso leí hiso reí y cuando yung vio que feliciana se reía, ella solo sonrió.

"me alegro que te allá gustado mi chiste" yung dijo muy feliz

"Pero por supuesto. y me dices como va todo el mundo? Ya que ninguna persona vino a veme... y solo tiene 3 días antes que se vallan" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa, pero en su voz sonaba algo triste que es casi no se nota

"Buen-" yung no termino su oración por que en ese mismo instante aparición sofia con su hermano corriendo así dentro, ellos dos se parecían muy asustados y preocupados por algo.

"ABUENLA YUNG! ¡ES UNA EMEGENCIA!" Dijo el señor de mort gritando

"Que pasa?!" Ella dijo sorprendida y preocupa por la repetida aparición de sus dos sobrinos menores

"Que sucede?!" Feliciana dijo con una inquietud en su pecho a no sabe que pasaba en ese mismo instante, pero aun manteniendo su voz tranquila

"SE LOS DIRE SI NOS ACOMPAÑAR!" Sofia decía con un grito de preocupación

"OK! PERO QUIERO LOS DETALLAS!" Yung dijo muy preocupada a pesa de su edad

Los cuatro salieron de la tienda donde feliciana y yung hablaban, ahora ellos estaban corriendo **(Autora: espera un momento... yung puede correr así, si ella es 70 años de edad?)**

"Y bueno que pasa?!" Yung pregunto

"Se trata de los chicos! ¡Ellos querían salir para ver cómo era el lugar!" Sofia decía

"Pero les dijimos que no, por ser ya muy tarde!" El señor de mort dijo después de su hermana menor digiera

"Pero qué?! ¡¿No saben que hay pervertidos a estas horas de la noche?! Especial mente que hoy a gente emborrachados?!" Feliciana dijo con un grito de preocupación

"Y COMO DIABLOS IBAMOS A SABER?!"grito el señor de mort

"No me grites! Pensé que eran inteligentes y que ustedes le digieran ya que ustedes estuvieron aquí, recuerdas?!" Feliciana dijo **(Autora: ok... una nueva faceta que no conocía de feliciana... a pesar que yo soy la estoy escribiendo :'v y no la quería así...por ahora...)**

"YA VASTA!" Yung dijo/grito

"No es momento de pelea! ¡Tenemos que buscar a los jóvenes!" Sofia decía a los dos de ellos

"Lo siento" feliciana dijo

"pero ella comenzó" el señor de mort dijo

"No me importa quien comenzó. Solo búsquenlos" yung dijo

"OK!" Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Yo voy a busca en el bosque. Ya que estoy familia con ello" feliciana dijo antes de decir "sofia y yung, ustedes vayan a ver la pequeña cuidad y Samuel, busca en los lugares oscuros. Asegúrense de lleva algo para protéjase" dijo tanto a ellos dos

"entendido" los dos dijeron.

 **POV. Feliciana**

Mientras feliciana miraba en todas partes del bosque, ella no encontró a ninguna persona, antes que encontró unas gotas de sangre no tan grande en el piso.

A ver la sangre feliciana solo lo quedo mirando un rato por la sorpresa y por una rara sensación en su interior sintió algo que nunca experimento antes.

"S-sangre... q-quien sea de la persona que sangre...-t-tengo que a-ayúdalo. a-ahora!" Feliciana dijo mientras tartamudea y seguía el rastro de sangre.

A llegar encontró a al sobrino de sofia y de samuel... sangrando... a ver eso... feliciana se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes que ella llegara a él en ese mismo instante sintió que el chico la iba a pegar y tuvo que esquivar el golpe.

"E-está bien. No vine a hacerte daño... te lo prometo" feliciana dijo con una expresión seria y preocupara, mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos que decía la verdad

A ver que el otro no estaba diciendo nada ella se acercó.

Feliciana solo lo mira por un momento antes de ver que solo era una herida en el brazo derecho y que ella no tenía unas vendas con ella, decidió usa un pañuelo que tenía.

Ella solo miro un momento a su pañuelo antes de ráscalo un poco para que pudiera por lo menos envolved el brazo cuando ella estaba mirando si podía encontrar unas plantas curativas o algo así.

"Bien. Termine" feliciana dijo

"...gracias..." dijo el chico.

En ese mismo instante las nubes se habían disipado para que la luna mostrara su brillo.

Feliciana pudo mejor ver al chico y pudo identificado mejor. El chico tenía unos pírsines en el labio hasta la oreja izquierda.

"eres... el sobrino de sofia y samuel, ¿no?" Feliciana pregunto

"C-como sabes?" Pregunto

Feliciana solo sonrió "Creo que tus tíos y tu tía abuela te contaron de mí. ¿No? Mi nombre es feliciana y como te llamas?"

"...Mi nombre es skull de mort" dijo

 **Pov. Skull**

Cuando él y sus amigos que eran más jóvenes que el querían ver la cuidad y que sus tíos digieran que no, por ser ya muy tarde. Digamos que esos chicos no escucharon... y que skull tuvo que ir a deciles a sus tíos y salir corriendo por ellos.

Pero a cuando encontró algunos de los chicos y tuvo que decirles que volvieran en ese mismo instante había unos hombres quienes los estaban pegando y el solo se puso en el medio por que uno de esos hombres tenía un cuchillo.

A pesa del dolor que sentía por su brazo eso no lo detuvo para dales unos golpes como para déjalos inconscientes.

"SKULL!" Dijo anna

"Estas bien?!" Jack pregunto

"E-estoy bien... pero más que nada... _¿Ustedes_ están bien?" Skull pregunto a los dos de ellos

"S-sí." Anna dijo

"Bien. Creo que será mejor volver" skull dijo

"tienes razón... lo sentimos mucho skull" jack dijo con culpabilidad

"No te preocupes, jack. Esto no es nada comparado con mis acrobacias" skull

"Aun así-" anna no pudo terminar su oración por un disparo que sonó detrás de ellos

Al que disparo hiso que jack pusiera a su hermana detrás de ella para protegerá y que skull se pusiera frete de ellos y digiera "Ustedes dos vállense a algún lugar seguro, mientras yo me ocupo de ellos"

"Pero que dices no te voy a dejar solo con ellos!" Jack dijo

"No lo voy a repartí... he dicho que se vallan a algún lugar **seguro** " skull dijo

"Ok" tanto anna y jack dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían

 **Salta de tiempo**

Después de correr por un rato e ir al bosque para perder a esos hombres, pero a causa de la herida en el brazo a perdido majo meno sangre.

Después de tanto corre y perder a los hombres, ahora él estaba descansado en un albo. Pero en ese mismo instante escucho a alguien acercándose y como instinto él iba a copia a la persona, pero esa persona esquivo su ataque.

"E-está bien. No vine a hacerte daño... te lo prometo" dijo una voz de una chica, mientras lo miraba a los ojos (aunque no podía ver qué color eran sus ojos) y que decía la verdad.

Como era oscuro en el bosque y como las nubes tapaban la luz de la luna no pudo ver con claridad a la persona.

Por un momento no sabía que decir, pero vio como la chica se acercaba así el y comenzaba a examínalo y cuando vio la herida en su brazo derecho. Noto que ella uso una tela de su pañuelo para cubrí su herida y que tambien ella miraba a los lados si podía encontrar algo... no sabía qué, pero cree que es una planta medicinal o algo así.

"Bien. Termine" la chica dijo

"...gracias..." skull dijo

En ese mismo instante las nubes se habían disipado para que la luna mostrara su brillo.

Ahora que las nubes no estaban, pudo ver mejor como se veía la chica. Ella tenía un cabello negro como la noche, aunque su cabello era largo, pero no tanto como asta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color marrón cálamelo con una pisca de naranja y rosa no muy notable y sus labios eran de un color rosa claro, aunque su piel era **muy** pero muy blanca como la de una fantasma o un ángel.

Sus ropas **(autora: ¿saben qué? Ustedes saben cómo es su ropa... y como se ver ella... y no sé porque escribí su aspecto... y me da una flojera escribí su ropa... así que … si no recuerda como es su ropa... Valla, no, mejor dicho, VALLA a leer otra vez... pero si lo recuerdan ok -3-)**

Pero lo que dijo lo sorprendió más "eres... el sobrino de sofia y samuel?" la chica dijo

Lo único que pensó era "C-como sabes?" Pregunto algo asustado y nervioso

Skull solo vio que la chica sonreía a él y dijo "Creo que tus tíos y tu tía abuela te contaron de mí. ¿No? Mi nombre es feliciana y como te llamas?"

Eso lo sorprendió mucho, ya que el escucho que feliciana era la anticúa persona que era la actuación principiar del circo y que ella era la más talentosa y querida por todas las personas, anta que ella dejo el circo hace 5 años atrás.

"Mi nombre es skull." Dijo ya que feliciana lo estaba mirando para que lo respondiera.

 _ **Continuara~**_

 **El próximo capitulo será este... vienes! Ya que ese capítulo no será muy largo y espero que...no... me distraiga con otra cosa... espero... y si no esta está el próximo capitulo... ya sabe el porque...**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitula: El cumpleños de Feliciana y la caja de música y... un cielo?**

 **AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO! :)**

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBON no me pertenece le pertenence a Akira Amano**

 **"habla"**

 **'pensar'**

 **Flashback**

 ***sonidos***

 **¡Y que comience!**

 **En la casa de feliciana**

Depuse de arqué incidente de hacer unos días atrás (dos días para ser sincero) skull y feliciana volvieron al circo y que la gente estaban regañado a dos personas por su acto muy infantil (Jack y anna) y cuando vieron a felicana y a skull, esas personas corrieron así ellos por dos razones; la primero era por la herida de skull y la otra es habla con feliciana y abrázala. Pero eso no importa ahora ya que.

Hoy era un hermoso día en el patio de la casa de feliciana.

Tanto feliciana, fon, viper y skull (el vino a visita a feliciana y conocerá mejor) estaban tomando él te y galletas, mientras hablaban.

"entonces... déjame si entendí... skull es el sobrino de tu amigo..." Fon dijo lentamente

"si! Yo me sorprendí de que mi amigo samuel tenía más hermanos y no me lo dijo hasta ahora!" Feliciana dijo con tanta alegría

"Eso es raro. Mi tío me conto de ti, pero el jamás me dijo si tu sabias de mi existencia" skull dijo

"bueno... yo solo me quede por unos... 3 años, ya que tu tía sabia donde venia y todo eso... además este lugar me parecía tan familia que pensé que volví a mi lugar nata" feliciana dijo "aunque no sé porque sentía que algo me faltaba..."

"…"viper no dijo nada, solo ella estaba viendo y escuchando lo que ellos tres estaban hablando

"Feliciana" fon llamo

"Sí?" Pregunto

"dime... cómo es posible que no recodaras nada y que podías confía en la tía de skull" fon pregunto

"lo mismo digo. Mis tíos y la abuela me contaron que sufrías de pérdida de memoria..." Skull dijo con las cejas fruñidas **(Autora: no sé qué demonios he escrito aquí)**

"…" viper seguía sin decir nada mientras comía las galletas de fresa que feliciana les hiso para ella

"….."feliciana estaba callana por la pregunta

"feliciana?' Para la sorpresa de fon y tal vez skull (el vio a viper y todo eso, pero ella o es un él(?) no decía nada, hasta ahora) viper había llamado a feliciana.

"Um? Que pasa, viper?" Feliciana pregunto, como si tratara de olvida la pregunta de fon y skull

Para los tres de ellos notaron que feliciana quería evitar esa pregunta, pero por qué?

Feliciana siempre solo noto que ellos tres notaron que ella quería evitar esa pregunta antes de suspira mentalmente y los mirara con una sonrisa difícil de identificar

"Fon... sobre tu pregunta de hacer unos segundos... es que yo _sentía_ que podía confía en ella, a pesar que no recordaba nada..." Feliciana dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Los tres de ellos se mirando por un momento hasta que se escuchó la voz de una mujer, pero para feliciana y skull les hiso fácil sabe quién era la mujer

"POR FIN LOS ENCUENTRO A USTEDES DOS!" Sofia decía

Fon y viper se preguntaban quién era la mujer, pero antes que ellos se hicieran algo o digieran algo, feliciana solo sonrió y dijo "perdón, sofia. Se me olvido que nos ibas a visita."

"tía, no grites."skull dijo

"¡OH, CALLATE! Sabes los difícil que es encontrar esta casa?!" Sofia decía "además si está en el bosque?!"

"jajaja. Bueno, es normal si no sabes el camino" feliciana dijo con una risita que se podía confundí como las campanitas

Sofia solo la miro por eso y dijo "...como sea..."

"...espera un segundo... ¿Quiénes son ellos?" Sofia dijo con una miranda confundida hacia viper y fon

"Oh! Cierto. No les he presentado, fon, viper este es sofia la tia de skull y amiga mia. " feliciana dijo mientras apuntaba a los dos por sus nombres y presentándolos entre ellos tres

"oh... es un gusto conócelos" sofia decía con una sonrisa

"lo mismo dijo" fon dijo volviendo la sonrisa

"…" viper no dijo nada

"bueno... no te preocupes por viper. Ella es algo callada" feliciana dijo

"eso lo noto." Sofia dijo antes de decir "cierto. Feliciana, tengo algo para ti"

Feliciana solo parparía por la curiosidad de lo que sofia iba a dale " que es?"

"esto" sofia mostro una caja bastante linda

Por alguna razon los ojos de feliciana se abrieron y toma la caja en sus manos con tanta gentilida y comenzó a examínalo y ella no pudo evitar abrino para ver si es real mente _**esa caja**_

"E-en donde lo conseguiste?" feliciana dijo con tanta sorpresa y tristeza a la vez en su rostro y tal vez en su voz

Sofia solo sonrió con tristeza a saber que tan importante era esa caja de música para ella y ella solo dijo "solo lo encontré en una tienda donde vende cosas viejas."

"ya veo. Gracias" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa

"no hay de que..."sofia decía y dijo "bueno. Te veo esta noche"

"esta noche?" Pregunto confundida feliciana

Sofia solo sonrió y solo le dio una carta nada más y se fue

"que es lo que acaba de pasa?" Skull pregunto

"feliciana?" Fon pregunta

"que es esa caja?" Viper también pregunto

Bueno, en realidad los tres de ellos se preguntaron que era esa caja y porque feliciana le parecía tan importante.

"esta caja... es una caja de música. " feliciana comenzó diciendo

"Una caja de musica?" Preguntaron los tres de ellos al mismo tiempo... Bueno dos de ellos pensaron (fon y viper)

"Si. No estoy muy segura, si me entender." Feliciana dijo

"a que te refieres con eso?" Fon pregunto

"...Cuando aún viaja con los tíos de skull, yo por casualidad me encontré a un señor que me confundió con una persona y me estaba llamando Hui ying (significado: Brillante; inteligente) ...en ese mismo instante no sabía a qué se refería..." Dijo cuando estaba mirando a la caja de musica

"...Dime ese nombre te parecía familiar...?" Viper pregunto

"...si... bastante familiar y que _**yo**_ conozco la persona a pesar de mi condición.." Feliciana dijo aun mirando la caja

"y que hiciste?" Fon pregunto, pero pensó que ella se acercó por que el nombre le parecía familiar y que tal vez el nombre era de un pariente suyo

" Bueno. Me acerque y el me dio la caja de música y ya..." Feliciana dijo

"Y que pasa al hombre?' Skull esta vez pregunto

Feliciana sonrió "Nunca supe quién era ese hombre, pero gracias a el pude polo menos recordar que esta caja me pertenecía y no solo eso... esta caja de música... es algo que mi prima me quiso da en mi cumpleaños."

"Tu... prima?" Fon pregunto algo preocupado por esa información

"…." Viper no dijo nada y skull solo lo quedo mirando

"Si. Mi prima... antes de perder a mi familia, creo que mi prima me pregunto qué quería para mi cumpleaños... creo que era esta caja de música que me ayudara a recordar a cada pariente de la familia o algo que me ayudara a tranquilízame. En realidad, no recuerdo muy bien" feliciana explico

"Ya veo" fon dijo

"Y porque no lo haces zona? Quiero sabe que música hacer" skulll dijo muy animado

"Lo mismo digo" viper dijo

Feliciana solo sonrió y sin que ella se diera cuanta ella libero un calor tan cálido que se sentí como en casa y seguro.

"Ok" feliciana dijo mientras ella buscaba la llave para que la caja de música sonara, no paso mucho tiempo para que lo encontrara ya que feliciana tenía la llave con ella antes que la caja desapareciera y lo pusiera en el agujero que estaba en el lado izquierdo

Aquí les dejo el link de la caja d música ( **autora: ¡¿SABEN LO DIFICIL ES ELEGIR UNA CANCION Y NO SABE EN CUAL ES LA MEJOR?! ESTOBE SUFRIENDO EN BUSCA UNO! ¡PRIMERO PENSE UNA CANCION, PERO NO! NIGUNDO ERA DE MI GUSTO (aun que tenía la opción de escribí uno, pero no sé cómo) Y AL FINAL DECIDI USA UNA CAJA DE MUSICA POR QUE ES MAS FACIL! *reído histéricamente* pero espero que se ha de su agrado y como he dicho el link está aquí y tambien creo que un futuro capitulo pondre una cancion)** watch?v=VxoY-WE2I1My aqui tambien dejor el nombre si no aparece "Yuruma - river flows in you- Music Box"

En ese mismo instante la caja sonó con una música tan hermosa que los relajo a todos y cuando se terminó, cana uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa en la cara

"es una hermosa melodía, feliciana" fon dijo con su sonrisa serena

"Lo mismo dijo" skull dijo

"…" viper no dijo nada, pero ella estaba pensada que era una linda y tranquila melodía

"Gracias." Ella solo sonrió

"Y Feliciana" fon dijo

"Sí?" Feliciana pregunto

"bueno, quería sabe cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" Fon pregunto

"Hoy." Feliciana dijo

"Que?" Skull dijo, tanto viper y fon solo la mirando nada mas

"Que hoy es mi cumpleaños?" Feliciana dijo como si estuviera pregunto a nadie en especial

"Y porque no escuchamos de esa información?" viper dijo

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con viper respecto de esto" fon dijo

"Bueno. No preguntaron y pensé que no era nada impórtate en mi opino." Feliciana dijo antes de decir "Además he vivido sola en esta casa por 5 años y nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños, bueno, recibido unos cuantos regalos de cumpleaños antes, pero a pesar de eso, no sentía nada en especial"

"eso explica porque mis tíos me dijeron que comprara un regalo de cumpleaños..."skull dijo

Al que comentario hiso que fon y viper lo miraran y que feliciana lo miro confundida.

"en serio?" Feliciana pregunto

"Si. Cuando les pregunte para quien era, ellos solos me dijeron que solo lo comprara y que no fuera nada caro y que también fuera útil de usa" skull dijo

"Oh! Eso tiene sentido el porque ellos vinieron a verme..."feliciana dijo

"Es en serio?" Viper dijo

"Bueno, eso tiene sentido porque tus viejos compañeros querían vete, y no solo querían veni y pasa tiempo contigo. si no tuvieran un motivo" fon dijo con una sonrisa serena

"Eso tiene sentido. Ya que ellos no pudieron venir a mis anteriores cumpleaños y tuvieron que envíamelos (se refiere a los regalos)" feliciana dijo con su sonrisa

"Feliciana" skull llamo

"Sí?" Feliciana pregunto

"Dime, ¿qué te gusta realmente? Ya que no pude compra un regalo para ti y como mis tíos no me dieron más detallas..." Skull dijo

"Lo mismo digo." Fon dijo

"…Aunque sea un mal casto de dinero... y como me das permiso en quédame un tiempo... también quiero sabe que te gustaría para tu cumpleaños" viper dijo nada mas

"No tienen que cómprame algo." Feliciana dijo "además... solo vuestra compañía es suficiente" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tenía los ojos cerrado y cuando los abrió por un momento tanto fon, viper y skull vieron que los ojos de feliciana cambiaron a un color naranja brillante y que sintieron una calidez

 **Pov. Fon**

A ver la sonrisa de feliciana sentía tanto calor en mi corazón y también sentía que estaba en casa.

Pero cuando vi que los ojos de feliciana se abrieron no puede evitar quedase en shock, ya que los ojos de feliciana mostraban un color naranja brillante

 **Pov. Viper**

Cuando vi la sonrisa de feliciana, yo solo sonrío, pero a pesar de eso sentía un calor dentro mío, como si me sentía en casa y que podia confia en ella

Pero en el momento que vi sus ojos de color naranja me quedé en shock... ya que ese color de ojos significaba una solo cosa, pero no quiera sabe si estaba en lo correcto

 **Pov. Skull**

No sé porque, pero cuando vi su sonrisa sentí que era libre y tambien me senti en casa

Pero cuando vi sus ojos cambia de color por unos segundos, de repente recordé algo que mi padre me conto que su hermano mayor se casó con una mujer de china y dijo algo que su familia tenía algo raro entre sus ojos... ella decía que algunos de sus familias se les cambiaba los ojos solo por unos segundos o minutos dependiendo de la situación.

Hasta ella misma lo mostro asi su tio, pero nunca supe si era verdad ... hasta ahora.

 **Pov. Nadie**

Cuando fon, viper y skull vieron los ojos de feliciana de color naranja y que después sus ojos volvieron a su color natura. Los tres de ellos se preguntaron que si fue su imaginación ya que solo duro 3 segundos que sus ojos cambiaron de color.

"Sucede algo?" Feliciana pregunto

Al que comentario les hiso salir de sus pasamientos y miraron a feliciana, ya que sus ojos volvieron a su color natura.

No sabían porque felicianana era algo especial para ellos, pero algo les decía que feliciana era un cielo (Fon y viper). Solo hay un mono de sábelo y es que feliciana libre sus llamas...si ella despertó sus llamas.

Skull pensó que tal vez feliciana tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de la esposa de su tío (el hermano mayor de su padre) y para sábelo es que se quede por un tiempo con ella.

 **Continuara~**

 **Aquí está el capítulo. Les tengo que informares que este mes estaré muy ocupada con los exámenes que vienen en dos semanas ;-; y tengo que saga lo mejor de mí... pero no se preocupen, el próximo es un capítulo algo interesante... solo espero que no lo olvide escriba... sabe qué? Mejor lo escribo ahora XD así no se me olvidara**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo: Armonización y Quiero protegerá**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

 **Sobre mí y la historia:**

 **Al principio mi mente no paraba de tener muchas ideas sobre la historia y no podía evitar escribirlo, pero en raras ocasiones yo comienzo a pensarlo (en clases) en que debería poder en la historia y después se me olvida por esta en medio de clases... y no como no tenía mi laptop asiiii que... mi mente dice "** **rayos... ahora que hago... oh, bueno... cuando lo lea voy a pensar en otra cosa... si... hare eso..." Así que sí. Y lo malo de eso... es que eran geniales las ideas...;-;**

 **Pero no importa ahora. ¡Lo que importa ahora es que la historia comience!**

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBON no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

 **"Habla"**

 **'pensar'**

 **Flashback**

 ***Sonidos***

 **En algún lado de la casa de feliciana**

Después de aquella escena en el patio de la casa de feliciana, tanto fon y viper estaban en algún lado de la casa.

Ellos querían sabe si sus pensamientos eran correctos, respecto a las llamas de feliciana

"Entonces que piensa?" Fon pregunto

"…"

"*suspiro* si queremos sabe si nuestros pensamientos son correctos. Témenos que trabaja juntos" fon dijo

"...eso lo sé..."viper dijo algo disgustado por eso, no es que lo muestre de todos modos frente a fon.

"Bien. Primero tenemos que tener cuidado en no armoniza con ella." Fon dijo, antes de decir "Ya que sería malo armoniza con una civil" dijo serio en su voz y en su mirada

"...Eso lo sé..." Viper dijo con un ceño en la cara, no es que se vea a través de su capucha

Antes que fon y viper siguieran hablando sobre un plan; Skull había aparecido de la nada.

Hacer unas semanas atrás, skull había comenzado en vivir con ellos después de aquel incidente en donde feliciana cabio su color de ojos

 **Flashback**

 **POV. Nadie**

Después de aquella tarde en donde feliciana se les cambio sus ojos por unos 3 segundos, ahora era de noche y tanto fon, viper, skull y feliciana iban al circo, porque, la tía de skull le dio a feliciana una carta que decía que fueran allí.

Así que ahora los cuatro de ellos iban allí, feliciana y skull estaban hablando sobre muchas cosas, mientras tanto con fon y viper ellos solo se mantenían la distancia entre ellos y miraban a feliciana.

"Ya casi llegamos, fon, viper!" Feliciana aviso a los dos de ellos

Fon sonrio "Gracias por avisados, felicianas"

"…." Viper no dijo nada

Feliciana sonrió a los dos de ellos "¡De acuerdo, pero no se quede mucho atrás!" dijo

"Entonces que piensas sobre eso?" Viper pregunto

"Hay una posibilidad que felicinana sea un usuario de llamas del cielo…pero" fon dijo con una cara seria

"Pero...?" Viper dijo para que siguiera

"Hay algo raro en sus llamas... cuando ella libero por primera vez sus llamas... lo pude sentí" fon dijo antes de decir "Se sentía como si, fuera seguro, en casa, que podía confía en ella... pero el ultimo... se sentía como..."

"Libre..." Viper dijo para terminar la oración de fon

"Si" fon dijo con una cara serio **(autora: me doy cuenta que he escrito mucho vece a fon "una cara seria")**

"además es la primera vez que un cielo me hace sentí así..." Fon dijo

"Lo mismo digo...todos los antiguos cielos que quería armoniza conmigo, eran idiotas" viper dijo con un disgusto

Fon a sitio con la cabeza "Ni que lo digas... todos ellos pensaron que podían simplemente tenemos... ningún cielo es digno"

"...estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero como haremos que feliciana sarga sus llamas?" Viper pregunto

"Bueno, eso-" fon no pudo terminar su frase por que skull vino

"oigan." Skull llamo

Tanto fon y viper miraron a skull.

"Sucede algo, skull?" Fon pregunto y viper no dijo nada cuando skull se acercó a ellos

"Ustedes dos se están demorando y feliciana está muy preocupada por ustedes dos. Porque ustedes aun no venían" skull dijo, antes de decir "Y ella me pido que los buscara, ya que ella fue detenida por mis tíos"

"oh, ya veo. Gracias por decidos eso" fon dijo con una sonrisa

"Hablemos de esto en otro momento" fon dijo en un susurro

Viper solo a sitio con la cabeza y los tres de ellos se iban al circo

 **Fin del flashback**

"Oigan. Ya es hora de cena" skull aviso a los dos

"gracias, skull" fon dijo con una sonrisa

"…" viper no dijo nada

"Ustedes están hablando sobre los ojos de feliciana, cuando ella se les cambio sus ojos?" Skull pregunto

Fon y viper se mirando el uno al otra hasta que fon dijo "Por qué piensas eso?"

"bueno... no sé, pero quería sabe si feliciana tenía una conexión con alguien..." Skull dijo

"Y quién es ese alguien...?" Viper dijo

"….bueno... hace un tiempo atrás... mis tíos me dijeron que su hermano mayo, mi tio que era mayor que mi padre, se había casado con una mujer en china y que ella desapareció..." Skull dijo antes decir "Ella era algo especial para el... y nos dijo que su familia tenía un raro don que les permitían cambia sus colores de ojos y que también…"skull se detuvo

"también...?" Viper dijo algo impaciente, fon solo lo miro

"Que ellos podían libera unas raras "auras" de colores..." Skull dijo entre comillas en la parte auras

"Auras?" Fon pregunto

"Si. "Auras"... yo la conocí una vez y me dijo algo como... "Eres una nube invertida" o algo así" skull dijo

Fon y viper se miraron otra vez, por lo que dijo skull

"Ella dijo...algo más?" Fon pregunto lentamente

"….Ella dijo que su familia podían libera sus "auras" y que podían contralaros... pero ella también dijo que existía 7 tipos de auroras... y que solo su familia podía saga solo 6 de ellos... el numero 7 nunca pudieron sálgalo...hasta" skull se detuvo allí, ya que no sabía cómo explícalo

"Hasta?" Fon pregunto

Skull miro a otro lado y después los miro a los dos y él estaba a punto de decirlo, hasta que feliciana entro de la nada. Haciendo que los tres de ellos se asustaran

"¿Están aquí, chicos?" feliciana llamo

Tanto fon y viper aun no entendían el por qué ellos no podían sentí la presencia de feliciana o sus llamas, pero eso no importa ahora, ahora solo deben pensar en cómo hace que feliciana pudiera sarga sus llamas y confirma sus teorías.

Mientras skull pensaba que tal vez feliciana y la esposa de su tio seban (El hermano mayor de su padre) tenían una conexión, ya que ella también era capaz de esconder su presencian... lo que no entendía es porque su tía nunca le dijo sobre feliciana... eso era raro, pero recordo porque.

"Chicos? ¿Están bien?" Feliciana dijo bastante preocupada por los tres de ellos, ya que están callados

"Si. Estamos bien" fon dijo rápido, ya que noto la voz de preocupación de feliciana

"…" viper y skull no dijo nada

"Están... seguros...?" Pregunto feliciana aun preocupada, ya que noto que los tres de ellos estan pensado en algo y ella no sabe el que.

"no te preocupes feliciana." Skull dijo con una sonrisa

"sí... no te preocupes por nosotros. Solo estamos hablando" viper dijo

"En serio?" Feliciana pregunto

"Si." Los tres de ellos dijieron

"Ok." Felician dijo con una sonrisa "Mejor vallamos a comer. No sería bueno que la comida se enfrie"

Los tres de ellos asintieron con la cabeza y sin que los 4 de ellos lo notaran un laso de cuatro colores se unieron.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

 **Pov. Viper**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que hable con fon sobre eso y aun los dos de nosotros no pudimos sarga las llamas de feliciana... es algo molesto.

Como sea, hoy estoy volviendo después de la misión que tuve hace 4 días atrás y son las 8 de la mañana.

Pero antes de seguí hacia la casa de felicina; Sentir algo malo en una esquina de un callejón. No sé porque, pero mis pianas se movieron por si solos y que mis llamas me decian que fuera alli.

Cuando llegué allí, vi algo que no me gusto para nada. Allí estaba feliciana en el piso con dos mujeres que eran más mayor que feliciana y le estaban pegando antes que una de las mujeres dijo que se detuvieran.

"Sabes. No entiendo por qué muchos hombres te ven…" La mujer de unos 37 años dijo con un enojo y disgusto

"Eres solo una niña sin padres... que tiene unos problemas mentales... y aun así sonríes como si nada pasara." La mujer dijo lentamente "Pero sabes... De seguro tus padres te abandonaron en un país y después al que circo que te trajeron aquí devuelta sabiendo que eres un fenómeno y que también descubrieron que eres un inútil." La mujer dijo con una voz divertida y cruel haciendo que la otra mujer se riera de lo que dijo

Feliciana no dijo nada, ella solo miraba al suelo, haciendo que la mujer que estaba hablando se enfadara y le diera un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que sangrada. "maldita perra, escucha y mira la cara a tus mayore cuando te hablen!" Grito la mujer, aunque su compañera estaba algo sorprendida por ese golpe que le dio a feliciana.

"Oye. Se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea... que te parece que te de una lesión..." Dijo con una voz y sonrisa malvada "Siempre he querido usa este cuchillo que mi amado esposo me dio en mi cumpleaños y aun no lo he usado... Que te parece si lo usa en tu... CARA!" Dijo la mujer, pero antes que hiciera tal cosa. De repente ella le dio un gran dolo en la cabeza y no solo a ella también a la otra mujer.

Las dos mujeres estaban gritando de dolor haciendo que feliciana se sorprendiera y mirara a la persona quien hiso arque acto.

Estaba tan enojada por lo que esas mujeres le estaban haciendo a feliciana y no me di cuenta cuando sentí dos pares de brazo en mí. Cuando miré a la persona quien me estaba abrasando me sorprendí un poco.

"Ya es suficiente...viper" felicinana dijo aun abrazándola, pero ella lo miro a los 'ojos' para que se detuviera "Por favor... detente... ya no tienes que seguí... estoy bien" esa última palabra que feliciana dijo, hiso que me detuviera y mirara a las dos mujeres/malditas que se habían desmañado de dolor

".me alegro que estés bien..." Viper dijo sin saber por qué lo dijo

Feliciana sonrió a pesa el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo por los golpes y que ella no se dio cuenta sus ojos cambiaron de color otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente.

Cuando viper vio los ojos de feliciana cambia otra vez y que sintió esa rara sensación de casa y también sus llamas les decía que la protegiera ... y por fin lo entendió... ella esta armonizada con feliciana.

'entonces... todo este tiempo... la sensación de porque mis llamas bailan raro alrededor de feliciana era porque me había armonizado con ella sin que me diera cuanta.' Viper pensó

"Viper?" Feliciana llama, mientras se separaba de viper y lo miraba. "Estas bien?"

"Yo soy el que debería pregunta eso." Viper fruño las cejas.

"no te preocupes. Estoy bien, esto no es nada comparado por las otras veces..." Feliciana dijo...con una sonrisa algo forzada

'eso no me tranquiliza para nada...' Viper dijo con un ceño.

"Como sea. Vayamos a casa" viper dijo al final

Feliciana estaba algo sorprendida por el cambio repetido, pero ella solo sonrió más, pero antes, ella dijo que iba a dar algo a las mujeres en caso de que sus cabezas les duela cuando se despertaran.

Viper no le gustó la idea al principio, pero no podía decir que no a ella... ya que ella era especial y que sus llamas y dentro suyo decían algo.

'A cualquier costo voy a proteger a Feliciana' viper pensó con determinación haciendo que sus ojos cambiasen a un color índigo.

* * *

 **POV. Fon**

Por alguna razón a volver aquí he notado muchas miradas en mi... no es que me importara, pero había algo raro en el amiente, no sé qué, pero algo me dice que se trata de feliciana otra vez.

Ya paso 5 días desde que me fui a una misión y ahora eran las 1 de la tarde.

Mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, he escuchado una voz de 3 hombres y una voz muy familia en una parte cerca de la entrara del bosque, había decidido ir hacia la fuente de la voz familia y lo que vi casi me da ganas de marta a esos hombres... por qué preguntas? Fácil.

Ellos tienen a feliciana en un albor y no solo eso... **ella** estaba _**herida**_... yo solo me acerque en silencio y los dejo inconscientes a todos ellos... bueno solo faltaba uno, pero antes que también lo dejara fuera de sin.

Sentí que algo o mejor dicho alguien me agarro del brazo derecho y cuando miré quien era, me sorprendí. Ya que feliciana me estaba mirando con una cara que decía "por favor, no sigas"

"Fon. Estoy bien, por favor no le hagas daño, el solo quería ayúdame" feliciana dijo

"Como que ayúdate..?" Fon dijo con una cara sombría

Feliciana solo lo miro antes de mira al otro hombre y después mira otra vez a fon y decir "él es el hijo de la señora que vende carne... tú ya lo conociste antes... recuerdas?"

Para ser sincero lo recuerdo, pero lo que no entiendo porque feliciana dijo que él quería ayúdala, si era fácil que él no hacía nada.

"El avía venido, pero esos hombres le dieron un golpe en el estómago y cuando viniste él iba hacer algo" feliciana dijo

Fon solo la miro y después miro al chico y noto que él se estaba agarrando del estómago.

"Real mente lo siento, Shui (significado: agua)"feliciana se disculpo

"no te preocupes, feliciana, mi madre siempre me dijo que debo proteger a las damas" dijo shui

"gracias, pero estas seguro? ¿Me dejas ver en como esta tu herida?" Feliciana pregunto con su voz preocupara, pero aun así mantiene su sonrisa

"H-he estoy bien! ¡Enserio!" Shui dijo con un sonrojo furioso, mientras feliciana se acercaba

"Pero..." Feliciiana dijo con preocupada "Shui...porque tiene la cara roja? ¿Tienes fiebre?"

Fon no le gustaba para nada la escena sin saber bien porque **(Escritora: cof cof celos cof cof)** asi que se acercó a feliciana y dijo

"Feliciana creo que deberíamos trata esa herida en tu brazo derecha" fon dijo con una sonrisa serena a ella, pero parece que el chico shui noto que esta sonrisa no era amigable así a él.

"C-como te diste cuenta?" Feliciana pregunto algo sorprendida, de seguro ella pensó que podía ocúltalo de él.

"Cuando estaba caminando así shui... te vi que sostenías tu brazo cerca de tu estomago" fon explico

"Ya veo..." Feliciana dijo

"creo que debería ir, feliciana" shui le dijo

"estas seguro?" Feliciana pregunto

"Si. Estoy muy seguro" shui dijo por alguna razón tenía miedo de fon

Me di cuenta que shui tenía miedo de mi... creo debería discúlpame primero e ir me con un gracias por su 'ayuda'

"Shui." Yo dije y noté que el chico tenía una pisca de miedo en mi..."Quería discúlpame contigo por casi lastímate."

"O-oh no, no tienes que hacerlo. Entendería porque pensaste que yo también lo estaba lastimadora, ya que estaba con ellos en el peor momento en que me viste" shui dijo

"Ya veo. Y gracias por tu ayuda y si nos disculpa. nos vamos" fon dijo

"Si. Adiós, feliciana" shui dijo algo nervioso

"adiós, shui. Oh. ¡Diré a tu madre que mañana voy a su tienda!" Feliciana dijo

"P-por supuesto!" Dijo

Cuando los dos de nosotros nos íbamos note como la gente nos miraban... pero ellos miraban más a feliciana con una cara de no amigable... pero he notado que feliciana solo no les prestaba atención y me miro para tener una pequeña chala

"Fon. Hoy no sabía que volvías hoy." Feliciana dijo

"Eh? Eso es raro. Desde ayer te envié una carta y pensé que llegaría esta mañana" fon dijo

"Esta mañana? ¡Oh, no! Se me había olvidado por completo. ¡Esta tan distraída que se me olvido leerlo!" Feliciana dijo algo culpable

"No te preocupes por eso. De seguro tenías muchas cosas que hacer hoy..." Fon dijo con una sonrisa

"Bueno. Si hoy viper iba a volver esta mañana y decidí ir a la cuidad por unas cosas... aunque creo que vine muy temprano, ya que no había una tienda abierta" feliciana dijo con una pequeña risa

"ya veo." Fon dijo, pero a escucha la pequeña risa de feliciana me puse feliz, era como escucha campanas **(autora: no que demonios estoy escribiendo aquí...-_-'. no en serio...)**

Desde allí nosotros hablamos de cómo fue nuestro día y decidimos caminar, pero en ese mismo instante sentí un familiar llamas de cielo cerca de mí

Y solo había un tipo de llamas de cielo que me hacía sentí de verdad en casa y que podía confía en que nunca me usaría y nunca fuera un lazo forzado como eso idiotas que trataron de tenerme como un títere; y lo note... desde un principio pensé que feliciana seria alguien especia para mí y ya sé qué.. Ella era **MI** cielo, pero no era el único en armoniza con ella había otros dos lazos... una niebla y una nube, los dos eran muy poderosos

La niebla era familiar... cuando pensé un poco, mis ojos se habían abiertos como platos. No me podía cree que mi compañero de elemento era: Viper... no lo aceptaba, pero no podía hacer nada, tanto ella y yo témenos que llévanos bien. Por el bien de nuestro cielo

Aunque me pregunto quién es la nube... bueno son familiares y todo eso... aunque se siente como una nube invertida que una nube clásica o normal. Espera, una nube invertida... si recuerdo bien skull es una nube invertida... ya que dijo que su tía le había dicho que era una nube invertida, no solo eso, también feliciana lo dijo en una cena cuando los 4 de nosotros estaban juntos y aun no nos habíamos irdo, Todo ya tenía sentido. El otro compañero era nada y menos que Skull.

Cuando miré a feliciana por un momento y noté que ella se veía cansada de algún modo, ya que sus ojos se veían casi cerrados.

Asi que la levante a estilo princesa y bueno, feliciana no decía nada al principio, pero cuando lo noto algo.

"F-f-f-f-fon?!" Feliciana dijo muy sorprendida y sonrojada, pero como ella estaba cansada asido que su voz y sonrojo no se tomó mucho en cuanta

Yo solo sonrío en la ración de feliciana y dije "Te ves cansada y pensé que sería mejor que te cargara así la casa"

"Y-ya veo. Gracias..." Dijo antes de quedase dormida en su pecho

A ver feliciana dormí. Yo tenía un nuevo objetivo y era protege a feliciana, mientras sus ojos cambiaba a un color rojo.

* * *

 **Pov. Skull**

Por fin había vuelto aquí y son las 6 de tarde … pero, para se sinceró no sabía porque volví aquí. A pesa que decidí viví aquí por un tiempo. A mí no me gusta quédame en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, pero cada vez que pienso en feliciana algo me dice que vuelva aquí.

No sé por qué, pero de repente recordé cuando tenía 7 años de edad y cuando aún mi tía vivía con mi tío seban

 **Flashback**

Skull miraba a una mujer de vestimentas chinas de color purpura claro (la camisa), y blanco (los pantalones, los zapatos son negros), ella tenía su cabello amarrado en una pelota en la parte de atrás de su cabeza (su color de cabello es negro), la mujer era de unos 25 o 26 años de edad. Ella estaba cocinado la cena para los 5 de ellos (ella, el, su tio/esposo, y sus dos hijos gemelos, una chica y un chico de 3 años)

"Skull, querido, me puede ayudar con los platos de allí" su tía dijo, mientras apuntaba con su mano al estante que estaba a la derecha.

"Si, tía" dije

"gracias, eres de mucha ayuda" ella dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios de color casi rojizos.

"Oye, tía. Te puedo preguntar algo" dije mientras les pasaba los platos

"Y que quieres pregunta?" Ella dijo, mientras servía la comida en la mesa

"Bueno, me preguntaba si me podías conta sobre tu familia. Ya que casi no hablas de ellos, cuando esta con mis otros tíos (Seba, samuel y sofia)..." Pregunte

"Oh... ellos, bueno...sabes ellos son muy importantes para mí y" ella comenzó diciendo, antes que se detuviera para pensar en cómo se lo iba explica

"Veras. Mis padres, al principio no aceptaban mi relación con seban, por no sé a quién de mi país y todo eso."

"Eh? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto algo confundido

"Eso es debido a que nosotros no podemos casados o salir con alguien que no sea chino... no es que me refiera a que la gente que nació chino tiene que nacer en china. Ya que ellos mismo son chinos por parte de sus antepasado y padres." Dijo ella

"Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que quería sabe." Dije

"Lo sé. Pero a que me refería querido, es que es mal visto para la gente en otros países **(Autora: no estoy segura si (aun) eso existe, pero bueno... que se puede hacer)** que gente que no es del mismo tipo se enamoren, por ejemplo, yo y seban. Yo soy china y tu tío y tu familia son gente de Inglaterra." Ella dijo

"Bueno. Eso lo sé, pero eso no tiene sentido." Dije

"Lo sé, pero eso es algo que la gente no aceptar bien, y mis padres al principio no estaban muy de acuerdo con mi decisión de tener a seban como esposo. Hasta que una persona a quien mi familia aprecia aceptor mi petición y decisión." Ella dijo al fina con una sonrisa

"Y quien es esa persona?" Pregunte

"Oh. Ella es alguien quien no podemos decir. Y no es por su lindura y por su "aura"...ella es bástate importante para mí y para mi familia. Ella es como nuestro cielo del día y de noche. Además, ella tiene 6 años. Un año menor que tú, skull." ella dijo

"En serio? Eso es genial, pero tía... eso no era mi pregunta…" Dije

"oh, lo sé, querido, pero esa pregunta no te la puedo decir, así como así." Ella dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa

"Boo~! ¡Mala!" Dije con un puchero, mientras la miraba a la cara

"Bueno. Tienes que descubrirlo tú mismo, pequeño nube **invertido** " ella dijo cuando termino de poner los platos en la mesa y con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos cambiaran a un color purpura solo por un segundo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Es algo raro en pensar en arque tiempo, en mi tía y sus hijos... me pregunto que les paso a ellos tres? Tío seban no ha parado de búscalos a ellos... desde hace un tiempo.

"SKULL!" Una voz familia me llamo

"Eh?" Me voltee para ver quién era la persona que me estaba llamando

"Feliciana?" Pregunte algo sorprendido, por dos razones distintas

"La misma" ella dijo con una sonrisa

"Que haces aquí? y en donde este fon y viper?" Pregunte, ya que ellos dos debieron volver a casa en el mismo día que él, gracias al haber que feliciana les dio a los tres un ave para ellos, para comunicase.

"Bueno, por qué estoy aquí es para recibirte y... Tanto fon y viper..ja...Ja" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa antes de reír algo nerviosa por lo ultimo

"Feliciana... que hiciste?" Pregunte como si fuera su hermano mayor

"NADA! ¡Te lo juro!" Feliciana dijo en un pequeño grito

Aunque feliciana digiera eso, yo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de repente se escuchó unas voces de unos hombres y tal vez de una mujer con ellos.

Note que feliciana salto por escucha esas voces y ella miro por detrás suyo, yo mire en la misma dirección que ella y note que era unos tres hombres y una mujer que venían a nuestra dirección, también norte que estaban enójanos por alguna razón.

En ese mismo instante feliciana me agarrón de la mano y salimos corriendo del lugar, al principio no entendí que pasaba, pero puede escuchar con claridad que esas personas buscaban a feliciana.

"OYE! ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! ¡NO UYAS!" El hombre dijo

"MENOS HABLA Y MAS CORRE! NO PODEMOS DEJARLA IR!" Dijo el segundo hombre a su derecha

"USTES DOS CALMANSE O LOS DISPARO A LA CABEZA" el tercer hombre dijo

"NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESO!" La única mujer del grupo dijo

 **(Autora: queridos lectores antes que sigan con la historia... quiero decir que... DEMONIOS! ¡NO TENGO MUCHAS IDIAS PARA ESTE CAPITULO! ;-; *LLORANDO* Me quiero morí...;-;** … **ayuda** **;-; esto es infierno si no tienes ideas para una historia y no se esta parte de la historia fusionara..;-;...)**

Desde allí feliciana y yo seguimos corriendo hasta el bosque, pero e ese mismo ínstate se escuchó un disparo por detrás de nosotros

A ver en donde esos hombres disparado, me enoje, porque ellos habían disparado a feliciana en la pierna izquierda... antes que hiciera algo, vi dos sombras a lado mío. Uno rojo y negro (Fon y Viper)

Cundo los dos de nosotros nos volteamos, digamos que tanto yo y feliciana estábamos sorprendidos, pero note muy bien que tanto los dos de ellos estaban enojados como yo, aunque es distinto su enojo. Antes que digiera algo, feliciana hablo.

"Fon, viper, por favor no le hagan daño a ninguno ellos" feliciana dijo con las manos cerca de su pecho

Yo solo la mire sorprendido por lo que dijo, pero, por otra parte, note y creo que no fui el único, los ojos de feliciana cambiaron otra vez a naranja.

"Feliciana..."dije cuando de repente recordé el momento en que mi tía se les cambio los ojos. No sé porque... pero algo me decía que la protegiera y lo hare.

"¡FON, VIPER! Yo me llevo a feliciana a la casa, mientras ustedes se ocupan de ellos!" Dije y noté que los dos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

"S-skull?!" Feliciana dijo algo sorprendida

Yo solo le di aun sonrisa de culpa y la había levantado como de una princesa se tratará. "Lo siento, feliciana. Pero creo que será mejor que atenemos esa herida en tu pierna" dije

"….OK.." Feliciana dijo, cuando aún tenía sus ojos de color naranja, antes de decía "Fon, viper! ¡Por favor volver a casa sano y salvos!"

Yo solo sonrió y era obvio sin que me volteara a ver a los dos de ellos, ya que estaba seguro que ellos también sonriendo por la honestidad de feliciana en sus palaras.

 **Salto de tiempo & En la casa de feliciana**

Tanto feliciana y yo estamos esperando a fon y viper en volver. Desde que los dos estamos en la casa, feliciana no para de preocupase por ellos, no la culpaba, ya que paso 15 o 20 minutos desde que llegamos.

Y claro, cuando llegamos yo le había atendido en la herida en su pierna, aunque me sorprendió que feliciana no se había quejado por el dolor, cuando le saque la bala de su pierda y cuando le estaba dando algo para desinfecta la herida y también limpia la sangre de su pierna... era como si ella era capaz de soporta el dolor.

En ese mismo instante se escuchó el sonido de las puertas, ya que estamos frente de la puerta para espera a las dos personas que estaban afuera.

"¡Fon, Viper! ¿Están bien? No tiene ninguna herida?" Feliciana pregunto

"Creo que esa pregunta debería se nuestra... feliciana.." Viper dijo algo sombrío, pero eso no se notó, aunque los únicos que si lo notaron era fon y skull, ya que feliciana estaba pensado en otra cosa.

"Viper tiene razón, feliciana... no recuerdas que te dijimos que no salieras de casa, hasta que _**tus**_ heridas se curaran por completo?" Fon pregunto con una sonrisa serena, pero para skull y viper se notaba que no era amigable

"Espera... feliciana... estabas herida? ¿Desde cuándo?" skull pregunto oscuramente

"B-bueno... skull... desde esta mañana... antes que tu volviera..." Feliciana dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

"No solo eso... Esta tarde también..." Fon agrego con esa sonrisa no amigable

"Eso también, pero-" feliciana no termino su frase porque viper la interrumpió

"Feliciana... esta mañana dos mujeres te lastimaron y tenías una herida en la cabeza con sangre... tienes suerte que aquella mujer no te hubiera lastímalo con arqué cuchillo... ya que la detuve, antes que hiciera más de lo que estabas..." Viper dijo oscuramente

"Y no olvides que esta tarde te encontré con unos hombres que te estaban hiriéndote y que ellos rompieron tu brazo derecho, aunque digas que la herida de tu brazo no es nada grabe... aunque eso sea algo cierto, no se te olvida que los dos de nosotros te dijimos que no salieras..." Fon dijo aun mantenido su sonrisa y su aura oscura

Que parece raro que no afectara a feliciana para nada.

"Feliciana..." Esta vez era yo quien estaba enoja por esta noticia.

"Si, skull?" Feliciana pregunto con su sonrisa, que realmente era una sorpresa para los tres de ellos que no le afectara sus hacías asesinas en ese mismo momento. Era algo... desconcertante

"Creo que sabes que a partí de ahora, hasta que te cures por completo, no saldrás afuera... a menos que nos digas" yo dije

"...vale... ya que puedo notar que no puedo decir que no, ¿verdad?" Felicina pregunto

"Exactamente." Fon dijo después de escucha la respuesta y calmase

"Me alegro que entiendas, felicana" viper dijo también calmándose por la respuesta de feliciana.

Feliciana solo sonrió, haciendo que los tres de ellos se sintieran en casa y otra sensación también.

 **POV. Fon**

'tengo esa sensación otra vez... de casa y esa otra sensación... esa sensación de querer protege a feliciana a cualquier costo' fon pensó

 **POV. Viper**

'No hay ninguna confusión... feliciana es de verdad mi cielo y que también tengo que protegerá, si eso depende de mi vida' viper pensó.

 **POV. Skull (Otra vez)**

'Esa sensación de seguridad, me recuerda un poco a mi tía, aunque esa sensación de casa le pertenecer a felicana, pero tengo otra sensación y es de que quiero protegerá... y que ella me pertenece.' skull pensó.

 **POV. Nadie**

Arque pensamiento que los tres tenían en proteger a felicana, por una misma sensación... hicieron que sus llamas se unieran más a las llamas de feliciana sin que ellos cuatro se dieran cuanta, ya que feliciana tenía un pensamiento casi similar.

 **Continuara~**

 **En el próximo capitulo como un adelanto será publícalo el lunes o el marte. Ya que voy a toma clases por un mes y no sé si podre pública.**

 **Así que lo siento mucho mis queridos lectores**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo: Un nombre sin nombre, un pasado revelado, familia & mi nombre**

 **Aviso de autora**

 **No sé si le gustó mucho el capítulo anterior, por cosa que casi no tiene sentido y como desde un principio ya tenía la idea del capítulo y como quería que fuera... pero como soy un ignorante por pensar las cosas y no escribirlo como es debido...*suspiro*. Y tampoco ser si este capítulo será genial... ya que no me gusta esta obra del todo, pero tiene todo mi amor por ello y a la vez no...**

 **Y quiero decir que lo siento micho por no a ver publicado el capítulo el día que iba a publicado, pero hubo muchas cosas y no me dio tiempo de terminarlo espero que lo entiendan.**

 **¡Como sea espero que les guste este capítulo!**

 **Y También KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano**

 **"Habla"**

 **'Pensar'**

 **Flashback**

 ***Sonidos***

* * *

 **POV. Feliciana**

Hoy era un día como cualquiera en mi casa... o mejor dicho nuestra casa. Desde que fon, viper y skull comenzaron a vivir aquí, esta casa no era tan solitaria como antes.

Siempre era yo, la casa y la foto en este lugar; Pero cuando ellos comenzarán a venir aquí... ya no era esa sensación de soledad y tristeza que invadía este lugar. Ahora era una sensación de calidez y felicidad que invadía esta casa.

Me alegro de haber conocido a cada uno de ellos, con solo pensarlo, no podía evitaba sonreí con tanto cariño y amor por ellos.

Pero antes que conociera a fon, viper y skull, siempre me preguntaba quién era, como era antes de perder mis recuerdos... con solo pensarlo, me hacía recordar como si fuera ayer. El día que la conocí.

 **Flashback**

En algún lugar del mundo, había una niña de 7 años sentara en una cama, mientras ella se miraba sus manos y ropas.

Sus manos y cuerpo estaban vendados por todas partes, como los brazos, las manos, las piernas, la cabeza, el cuerpo, pero no la cara, bueno, a la exención de su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado por las venas. La ropa que ella tenía era un pijama estilo vestido de color crema claro.

Cuando la niña estaba mirando ser, en ese mismo instante ella escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, se podía ver una mujer de unos 26 o 27 años de edad. Ella usaba un traje chino de color purpura y pantalones blancos, los zapatos eran negros, su cabello estaba amarrado en una pelota y sus ojos eran de un color marrón con una pisca de purpura claro.

"Por fin estas despierta, _ "dijo la mujer

"...Si..." dije, pero no pude escuchar la última palabra que dijo la mujer,

"Sucede algo, " pregunto la mujer

"Quién eres? ¿Y qué fue lo que dijiste?" Pregunte

"A que te refieres, _ ?" Ella pregunto confundida

"A eso... no puedo escuchar lo que me estás diciendo... lo único que escucho es un raro sordino cuando tratas de decir esa palabra... pero si trato de leer tus labios, aun no puedo entenderlo del todo" dijo la niña al final.

La mujer estaba sorprendida por lo que yo dijo, antes de pregunta "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas o lo primero?"

"Creo que lo primero es en un lugar y último que recuerdo es que despierte aquí... y no sé quién eres..." dije

La mujer se sorprendió otra vez de lo que dije y ella me miro con cara de dolor y tristeza, pero ¿por qué? No podía entender porque ella estaba triste.

"Bueno, -" la mujer se detuvo cuando ella quería decir esa palabra que no podía escucha, antes que decidió termina su oración. "Lo que quería decirte era tu nombre" Ella dijo con tristeza

"...Lo siento. Lo siento por hacerte sentirte triste, por no se capas de recordar..." Dije

La mujer solo me sonrió y dijo "no es tu culpa, querida. Creo que debería busca un método de decir tu nombre, pero en otro idioma o buscara el significado de tu nombre"

"...Tu... sabes... cómo me llamo?" pregunto

"Claro que sí. Ya que somos... fa-" ella se detuve antes de termina su oración, como si quisiera que no supiera algo y decidió decir otra cosa. "Nosotros nos conocemos y somos muy cercados..."

" como...familia?" pregunto sin entender

"Si, algo asi." dijo

"Dime... como te llamas?" pregunto

"Chang que significa: libre; desinhibida" la ahora chang dijo con una sonrisa

"Ya veo." dije con una sonrisa.

"Toma esto. Estoy segura que te gustara." dijo chang, mientras le pasaba una sopa de arroz

Miré la comida por un momento antes de tomar un bocado y decir con tanta alegría a chang sobre la comida "Sabe delicioso!" dije con una sonrisa

"Me alegro que te gustara..." dijo con una sonrisa entre felicidad y triste.

"Sucede algo?" pregunto preocupada

"No. No sucede nada" chang dijo

Antes que digiera algo la puerta se abrió, mostrando a dos niños; una niña y un niño. Se podía nota que los dos eran gemelos.

"Mama?" la niña dijo, mientras ella y su hermano asomaban por la puerta

"Ah! que pasa, lizzy?" pregunto chang

"Mama. ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó lizzy

"Lizzy, se educada con nuestra invitada." Chang dijo con un suspiro al final de la frase

"Pero, mama quien es ella" esta vez el hijo dijo

Chang no pudo suspira otra vez porque sus dos hijos no eran educados por completo, a la diferencia que yo no pude evitar reí un poco por arqué acción que hizo la madre e hijos, pero dentro mío algo me decía algo y no sabía que.

"Bueno. Querida... Quiero que conozca a mis hijos." Chang dijo

Yo solo sonrio.

"Esta niña de aquí es, Lucinda o como yo la llamo lizzy y este niño es Zane o como yo lo llamo zuzu (El nombre del niño lo saque de una YouTube que veo. P.s. El nombre suena mejor en inglés)

"Es un gusto conócelos, lucinda, zane" dije

"Lo mismo decimos" los gemelos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

* * *

 **Salto de tiempo**

Desde arque día, fueron días divertidos y felices. Pasa tiempo con Lizzy, jugar juegos con Zane, aprendiendo a cocina con Chang todo fue maravilloso, pero dentro mío me decía que todo no iba a durar para siempre y no me equivoque, después de un año con ellos tres; Fue el día que ella me dijo que tenía que volver a mi casa en china.

"Como? Porque tengo que ir a china?" pegunte algo sorprendida por ls noticia

"Eso es debido que es hora que vuelva... además fue una promesa que les hice a tus padres" Chang dijo

"De acuerdo... pero que hay de lizzy y zuzu?" pregunte algo preocupada. Ya que los tres de nosotros éramos cercados y actuamos como si fuéramos primos, casi como hermanos y con chang como mi tía, pero no como madre.

"ellos lo entenderán... tal vez..." ella dijo, pero el ultimo lo dijo como si no creyera.

"Vale. Pero como voy a ir allí si tu no vas conmigo." pregunto

"Tengo una amiga que te puede ayudar." ella dijo

"Vale. Cuando me voy" pregunto

"Mañana. Déjame que te ayude a empajar tus cosas" chang dijo/ofreció

"Vale" dije

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Era hora que me iba... no sé a quién era esa persona, pero sabía muy bien que podía confía en chang.

Cuando estábamos caminando pude ver una tienda bastante grande y era colorido.

"SOFI!" grito de repente chang, haciendo que me sorprendiera, pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió fue que ella estaba hablando en otro idioma que no sabia

"Chang!" la mujer que fue llamada sofi dijo. La mujer tenía un vestido de color purpura claro, su cabello y ojos eran de color purpura, pero también ella estaba hablando en un idioma distinto.

Yo me quede mirando a ellas dos, mientras hablaba de cosas que no entendía, hasta que chang me presento a sofi "Querida, escucha. Esta es mi amiga, Sofia de mort. Ella te llevara a tu casa."

"...vale, tia chang" dije

Ella solo sonrio y me abrazo con ternura y con fuerza, como si que no quería que me fuera.

"Bueno, es un gusto conoserte, por fin...aaaa ummm..." sofi dijo en chino, pero el ultimo no sabía que decir

"feliciana. Su nombre es feliciana" dijo chang

"Feliciana? Que nombre tan peculiar.. Para ser sincera contigo, chang, pensé que su nombre era-" sofi fue cortada por su amiga chang

"Sofia..."chang dijo con una voz seria a su mejor amiga

Me sorprendí por la voz seria que tenía chang, ya que es la primera vez que ella hablaba con una voz seria desde que la conoció desde hacer un año.

"Sofi, podrías hacer el favor de llevar a feliciana con tu hermano y que le muestre el lugar?" pregunto

"Vale..."sofia dijo con una cara preocupada

"Feliciana por aquí" dijo sofia

"De acuerdo." dije para mira a sofia

"Adiós..." dije, mientras le daba una mirada de tristeza y dolor a chang cuando me voltie a verla.

 **Fin del flashback**

Desde arqué día nunca volví a ver a chang, ni a sus hijos, di me dio tiempo como para decir adiós a ellos y tampoco pude ni recordar mi pasado a persa el tiempo que pacer con ellos. ¿Es como que ella no quería que recordara, pero ¿por qué?

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por una voz a quien yo conocía muy bien y no pude evita sonrei.

"Feliciana, estás bien?" skull pregunto

"Si, estoy bien, skull, que sucede?" dije

"Estás segura?" fon dijo mientras se metía en la conversación.

"Si, fon" dije con una sonrisa

"Dime feliciana en que estabas pensando?" Viper dijo esta vez

"A que te refieres?" pregunto

"Te veia algo distraida por unos momentos, como si estabas pensando en algo" Viper dijo

"Se le nota tanto?" pregunto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

"Si." viper dijo

"Ya veo..." dije

"En que estabas pensando" Pregunto fon

"Si, tengo curiosidad" skull dijo

"Bueno... Solo recordaba mi primer recuerdo... y el momento que conocí a una persona" dije con una voz melacodiga **(No sé si se escribe así)**.

"Y quien es esa persona?" pregunto fon

"Ella era como una tía para mí... pero algo dentro mío sentía que ella era, mi familia" dije con una sonrisa triste

"Que le paso...?" pregunto viper

"No sé..." dije antes de agrega "Ella me dejo con la tía de skull cuando tenía 8 y nunca la volví a ver."

"Como se veía?" pregunto fon

"Ella usaba ropa china, ya que ella es una. Su camisa era de color purpura, sus pantalones siempre eran blanco o negro, sus zapatos eran de color negro y siempre tenía el cabello amarrado en una pelota" dije

"Y su color de ojos?" pregunto viper

"Bueno..." dije sin saber cómo decir sobre el color de sus ojos.

"Eran de un color caramero con una pisca de color purpura?" skull pregunto sorprendiendo a fon y viper, pero más a feliciana.

"Si... como lo sabe skull?" pregunto

"Yo tenía una tía igual a la persona que me describiste, feliciana" dijo skull con una cara sombría

"Como... ¿Como se llamaba?" pregunte entre desesperada y preocupada, ya que podre sabe algo de la mujer que veía y sentía como una miembro de mi familia.

"Chang. Su nombre era chang." skull dijo

Al escucha el nombre no pude evita abraza a skull. "Skull... la mujer que dije... tenía el mismo nombre..."

"Ella te dijo sobre su apellido?" pregunto skull mientras me abrazaba

"...ella no me dijo, ya que pensó que era no era el momento, pero ella dijo que cuando conociera a su sobrino..." dije antes de agrega "me iba a decir su apellido, pero eso nunca paso... pero ella me dio un papel con su nombre completo..."

"Tienes ese papel?" pregutno skull

"Si. Déjame búscalo." dije antes de salir de la habitación en donde estaban todos justos.

* * *

 **POV. Skull**

No podía cree esto... feliciaba si tenía una conexión con mi tía Chang, pero porque ella no me dijo sobre feliciana?

"Skull?" fon pregunto

"¿Si, fon?" le pregunto algo distraído

"Esta mujer que tú y feliciana conocen... estás seguro que es la misma persona?" pregunto fon

"Eso no lo sé... tengo que espera que feliciana traiga el papel con el nombre de la mujer..." dije nada mas

"Pero que pasa si es la misma persona que los nos conoce?" viper pregunto esta vez

"Entonces la voy a proteger. Ya que mi tia me dijo que si un día un miembro de su familia esta solo y que si ella no podía cuidara y protegerá. Lo haría yo." skull dijo con determinación en sus ojos.

"y sé muy bien que ustedes dos no son personas "normales" o me equivoco?" pregunto

Vi que los dos no mostraron ningún sido en sus rostros, pero sabía muy bien que ellos eran diferentes en el momento que los conocí... ya que mi tía (chang) tampoco lo era. Ella fue quien me enseñó a lucha por los que quería protege y también la persona quien me enseñó a no tener miedo en los momentos más desesperados, pero sabía muy bien que aún era débil así que una idea me vino a la mente.

"Fon, viper... sé que ustedes son fuetes... por favor enséñame más sobre pelea y como puedo proteger a feliciana" dije con tanta determinación en mis ojos que estaban brillando con mis llamas (No es que lo notara)

* * *

 **POV. Fon**

Cuando vi los ojos de skull brilla con sus llamas, sabía que estaba hablando en serio sobre su decisión.

Yo solo le sonrió y le dio mi apoyo para protegerá. Ya que tres de nosotros queremos protege a nuestro cielo. Pero primero tengo que decirle sobre las llamas y para que silben

"Skull. Te voy a enseña todo lo que se" dije

* * *

 **POV. Viper**

A ver los ojos de skull, sabía que no estaba bromeando sobre eso. Solo no pude evitar suspira dentro mío por eso, pero creo que tanto fon y yo queremos protege a feliciana, por ser nuestro cielo.

Así que tomar mi decisión de 'ayuda' a skull. Cuando escuhe a fon decir.

"Skull. Te voy a enseña todo lo que se" dijo el

Yo solo suspiro antes de decir mi opinión "Yo también." dije nada más.

* * *

 **POV. Nadie**

En ese mismo instante las puertas de la habitación se abriendo y mostró a feliciana con una carta en sus manos.

"Perdón por la demora. Es que no lo podía encontrarlo" dijo

"Está bien, feliciana" dijo fon con una sonrisa

Feliciana se había sonrojado un poco por la sonrisa de fon.

"Bueno... aquí están la carta... aunque recuerdo muy bien que era un papel... y no una carta..." dijo feliciana algo confudida

"tal vez lo viste mal" dijo fon" aunque solo es mi opinión"

"Tú crees?" dijo feliciana

"Bueno quien sabe, feliciana" dijo skull

"Tienes razon, fon, skull..." dijo ella

"Y bien que dice en esa carta?" viper interrumpió en la conversación

"Oh! ¡Cierto! Gracias por recordádmelo, viper" dijo con una sonrisa brillante, haciendo que viper sonriera

En ese mismo instante feliciana abrió el sobre de la carta para mostrar que tenía 3 papeles dentro de ella cada uno era corta o larga.

La primera carta decía:

 _Para mi querida sobrina. Se que tienes un monto de preguntas sobre quién eres en realidad o quien eras antes, pero no es el momento que lo sepas._

 _La razón es que nuestra familia te amamos con todos nuestros corazones. Siempre fuiste nuestro cielo del día y de la noche...Y Cuando me entere de la muerte de nuestra familia... Estaba triste y enojada por eso._

 _Se que fue dudo para ti no recordar que paso y me dolió verte a no sabe que les paso y sobre todo porque no recordabas quien era yo... para se sincera yo fui la que le dolió más que a ti por tu condición... ya que soy tu tía en sangre y también tenía el derecho en cuídate, pero no podía._

 _Se que no puedes entender el porqué, pero lo hago por tu bienestar... tal vez cuando leas esta carta estarás algo confuso. Lo siento por no date muchos detalles, pero quiero que sepas que te amo._

 _De tu tía Chang._

Cuando leí la primera carta en voz alta me quedé algo confundida, pero estaba algo feliz que en todo este tiempo Chang de verdad era un miembro de mi familia y más mi tia. Aunque estaba algo triste por la noticia que ella nunca me lo dijo. A pesa que lo hacía por mi bienestar.

Ahora era de leer la segunda carta, la segunda carta era un poco más larga que la primera:

 _Querida Feliciana, sé que no fui algo clara con la última carta, pero no sabía cómo podía decirte todo._

 _Para ser sincera contigo, realmente quiero decirte todo, pero estoy segura que tus padres no quieren que recuerdes como ellos murieron al igual tus hermanos mayores... Pero te voy a conta todo...bueno en mi punto de vista y sentimientos en ese momento._

 _Cuando me enteres que nuestra familia murió estaba triste, dolorida y hubo ocasiones en que quería dejar de viví... por no se capas de esta allí cuando nuestra familia más me necesitaba y no sabía si había alguien viví en nuestra familia... así que un día le dije a mi esposo que iba a busca un sobreviviente de nuestra familia... Si había alguno... ya que me entere mientras buscaba... que nuestra familia había sido... yo realmente no quiero decir la palabra, pero creo que tienes una idea,_ ¿ _no?_

 _No sé cómo te siente ahora mismo, pero yo estaba enoja y furiosa por lo que paso nuestra familia...Aunque mientras seguía buscado más sobre nuestra familia._

 _Me encontré que solo sobrevivió un miembro de la familia, para ser sincera había cuatro miembros que aun vivían; ellos eran, yo, mis hijos por tener nuestra sangre y tú_

 _No sabes lo feliz que me dio por saber que no era la única de nuestra familia que alguien competía la misma sangre, claro que mis hijos tenía mi sangre en ellos, pero eso es diferente._

 _A pesar de eso, tenía que búscate a todas partes del mundo y después de tanta búsqueda que duro dos años para encontré... tal vez no recuerda en donde te encontré ya que tenías 7 en arqué momento._

 _Yo te había encontrado en Italia. No sabía por que estabas allí entre todos los lugares del mundo, pero lo que tuviste que pasa es algo que quiero sabe, aunque a la vez no quería sabe... sé que es algo raro y ecoicas de mi parte decir o escribí esto, solo quiero que entiendas, pero entiendo que no lo podrás entender... solo estaba tan feliz de vete, pero no en arque estado en que te encontré._

 _Estoy segura a que me refiero, querida, estoy segura que un día encontrara una nueva familia que veras. No me refiero que tenga tu misma sangre en sus venas, pero como una figura de una familia para ti._

-Con amor, Tu tía Chang

A termina de leer la segunda carta, en realidad no sabía en que sentí a respeto a esta noticia, pero me sentía triste y dolida por lo que paso con mi familia y mi tía... más con mi tia por no ser capaz de recordar y ayudara con lo que ella tuvo que pasar por búscame.

Sin que feliciana notara había tres mentes que sentía enojo por lo que decía la nota sobre la familia de feliciana y lo que tuvo que pasar ella y más su tía que estuvo buscándola. Y cuando la encuentro es cuando Feliciana olvido su pasado y no ser capaz de decir lo que tuvo que pasar por eso años, era horrible y triste a la vez.

* * *

 **POV. Fon**

'no me puedo creer lo que tuvieron que pasar ella dos' fon pensó oscuramente

* * *

 **POV. Viper**

'si un día descubro lo que feliciana tuvo que pasar por esos años, iré a matar a eso bastados, claro si hay uno...' viper pensó oscuramente

* * *

 **POV. Skull**

'sabe esto es algo triste, pero estoy enojaro lo que tuvo que pasar feliciana y tal vez mi tía, si es ella... pero saber que Chang estuvo buscándola por eso años y lo que descubrió mientras lo hacia. Es algo imperdonable' skull pensó enojado y oscuramente

* * *

 **De vuelta con POV. Nadie**

"Esta es la última carta..." feliciana dijo

Los tres de ellos no digiero nada y feliciana comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

 _Feliciana. Esta será la última carta que te voy a escribí, te voy a conta sobre mi esposo y cuál es mi nombre completo._

 _El nombre de mi esposo es Seban de mort._

 _El mío es Chang de mort._

 _Y como sabes el nombre de mis hijos como Lucinda de mort o como lizzy, y también sabes de Zane de mort o como zuzu... solo quiero que sepas que el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue maravilloso, pero no puedo quédame contigo... la razón es algo que no creo que entiendas, solo espero que no me odio por esto... quiero que sea feliz._

 _Pero a la vez quiero que vivas una nueva vida en la casa en donde vivían tus padre y hermanos...Ya que esa casa la amabas muchísimo, además tenía una foto de tus padres y tus hermanos en ella contigo._

 _Se que tal vez es raro, pero ya era hora que viera a mi esposo a pesar que yo solo le iba enviado cartas, sentia que era hora que lo viera en inglaterra, solo espero que nunca me olvides o me odies... no te preogupes te visitare con mi esposo e hijos._

 _Ya que ellos te quieren (los niños), y estoy segura que mi esposo que también es tu tío menos en sangre. Se que serás feliz en donde estas... ya que estoy segura que encontraras a unas personas a quien llama familia menos en sangre. Lo sé muy bien y espero que estés leyendo esto cuando ya conociste a mi sobrino; Skull de mort. Él es un chico especial, ya que es una nube invertida... por generaciones siempre éramos capaz de ver cosas que la gente no podía ver. Creo que me entiendes_

 _Solo quiero decirte te amor, perdón por lo que hice y entiendo que no me perdones por eso, solo tengo muchas razones que no puedo contarte, pero siempre te amare, todos los miembros de nuestra familia en sangre te amamos y siempre te protegeremos en donde este o en donde vayas._

 _-De Chang de mort, con amor._

Cundo termine de leer la carta no sabe que decir, pero estaba feliz de que por lo menos ser que ella me contar casi todo sobre mi... o sobre nuestra familia, pero si una vez la volviera a ver le diré que la quiero y que la perdono. A persa que no me quiere decir todas las razones de estas tres cartas. Aun así, lo quiero y estoy tan feliz de saber que si tengo una familia viva y una familia que comparte la misma sangre.

"Skull..." dijo Feliciana

"Si feliciana?" pregunto skull

"Al parece somos familia y eso me alegra. A persa que no compartimos sangre, estoy feliz, de verdad" dijo feliciana

"Lo mismo digo. Por fin encurto y conozco una familia de mi tía o mejor dicho nuestra tía." dijo skull

"Lo mismo digo." dijo al final feliciana con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojos cambiaran de color otra vez por unos segundos antes de volver a su color natural.

Tanto fon y viper estaban felices por Feliciana por encontrar una familia viva a persa que no competía sangre en nada, pero eso no importaba, si o no son de la misma línea de sangre no importaba ya que la sangre no era importante a menos que una laso de familia se formaban y se viera de ese modo para ellos.

 **Continuara~**

* * *

 **En el próximo capitulo se va a demora por unas semanas... ya que estoy algo ocupada por asuntos mío o familiares o porque soy floja o porque no tengo inspiración.**

 **Así que mis queridos lectores espero que sean pacientes y que los amor por leer mi primera historia.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Kokoro-luna 3-C**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo: Fiebre**

 **Autora:**

 **Este capítulo ya lo tenía pensado desde hacer ya un tiempo, pero quería hacer una revelación en el capítulo anterior para que skull y feliciana se enteraran de que ellos eran familia y que tal vez me adelante mucho... ya que al principio quería pode este capítulo "Fiebre", pero al final cambien de opinión.**

 **Una cosa más, PERDON por la demora del capítulo. Muchas cosas sucedieron y la flojera me cado cada vez que tengo día libres. Además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer... y que también mis clases comenzaron hacer un mes y dos semanas...así que si. Lo siento.**

 **¡Solo espero que les guste la historia! (tal vez un día cambie un poco las cosas...tal vez)**

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! No me pertenece. Le pertenecer a Akira Amano**

" **Habla"**

' **Pensamiento'**

 **Flashback**

 ***Sonidos***

* * *

 **POV. Nadie**

Hoy era un día cualquiera en la casa que estaba en el bosque y donde viva cuatro personas allí, pero hoy era un día diferente.

La dueña de la casa; Feliciana tenía una fiebre muy alta y ella estaba en su habitación con los otros tres que vivían en la casa.

"*Tos* *tos* L-lo siento, por- *tos* *tos* n-no hace el desayuno*tos violento*" feliciana dijo con tanta tos y que su voz sonara ronca.

Los tres que estaban en la habitación fruñeron sus cejas por el comentario de feliciana

"Por qué dices eso, feliciana?" Fon pregunto con una sonrisa, pero se le notaba que no estaba feliz por lo que feliciana dijo

"*tos* b-bueno -*tos violento*" felicician no pudo terminar su frase por la tos que tenía y también porque ella no había tomado agua aun, a pesa que había un vaso de agua en su mesa de noche.

"Toma feliciana." skull dijo pasándole el agua y ayudara que lo tomara.

Feliciana tomo el vaso y comenzó a tomar el agua "G-gracias *tos*"

"No hay de qué." skull dijo con una sonrisa

"Feliciana... desde cuando estás enferma?" viper pregunto, a pesar que no dijo nada desde que entró con skull y fon.

"*tos* a que te refieres *tos*?" feliciana pregunto algo confundida

"desde cuando te sientes mal?" fon dijo esta vez

"*tos* c-creo que desde- *tos* hacer una semana-*tos*" dijo

"Y porque no dijiste nada?" fon pregunto

"*Tos* P-porque no había nadie- *tos**tos* e-en casa y-*tos* n-no quería decir nada para preocúpalos *tos*" dijo feliciana

"Aun así no debiste escódelo... nos asustaste cuando te encontramos en el piso" fon dijo recordado la escena.

* * *

 **Hace dos horas atrás.**

Tres personas estaban camino por la casa cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que el habiente de la casa era frio y no cálido y bienvenido... era como si algo estaba mal.

Mientras caminaban a la cocina notaron que Feliciana no estaba allí... eso les preocupo, así que ellos comenzaron a búscala por la casa, digamos que fue fon quien la encontró primero. El la encontró en el piso en uno de los pasillos que estaba cerca de la habitación de Feliciana.

"feliciana!" fon dijo mientras corría así ella y la estaba examinado. Feliciana estaba usando su ropa de siempre, pero la diferencia es que ella usa más ropa de lo habitual.

"F-fon? *tos* *tos*" feliciana dijo mientras tosía.

"feliciana..." fon dijo mientras noto que Feliciana estaba ardiendo mucho y en ese momento toco la frente de Feliciana para ver si tenía fiebre. Y no se equivocó, ella tenía una fiebre muy alta.

"¡FON! ¡FELICIANA!" Skull grito cuando vio a feliciana entre los brazos de fon. Arque grito llamo la atención de viper ya que ella estaba en el otro pasillo de la casa, y viper vino corriendo por donde vino el grito de skull.

"Skull." fon dijo cuando skull se arrodillo a lado suyo.

"Que le paso a feliciana?" pregunto skull preocupado.

"Ella tiene mucha fiebre..." fon dijo antes de agrega. "la voy a lleva a su habitación..."

"Vale. Yo iré a por la medicina." skull dijo

"Yo iré a la ciudad en caso que no tengamos..." viper dijo cuando noto que Feliciana tenía la cara roja.

"*tos* realmente estoy- *tos*-bien. *tos*" feliciana dijo mientras tosía.

"Si. No. No lo estas" skull dijo sarcásticamente.

"*suspiro* feliciana... solo déjanos ayúdate" fon dijo con una sonrisa

"..." viper solo estaba mirando antes de irse a la cuida por la medicina.

Feliciana solo los miro a los tres antes de suspira y decir "*tos* de acuerdo"

* * *

 **Dos días después**

"Como esta?" Fon pregunto a skull.

Skull lo miro y dijo "Aun no ha bajado la fiebre..."

"... cómo es posible... ya ha pasado dos días... por lo menos debería bajo un poco la fiebre" fon dijo con preocupación.

"... creo que sería mejor llévala a ver a un doctor..." skull dijo

"No creo que sería una buena idea..." viper dijo

"y por qué eso?" skull dijo mientras miraba a viper

"skull... no creo que la gente de esta pequeña cuida quiere ayuda a feliciana" fon dijo

"ahora que lo dices, tienes razón en eso." skull dijo con un suspiro al final

"entonces que hacemos? No podemos simplemente déjala así..." skull dijo preocupado por su prima

"tal vez podemos buscar a un doctor que no sea de aquí..." fon dijo

"...eso es una buena idea..." viper dijo mientras pensaba en un doctor que estuviera cerca de este lugar.

"pero hay un problema..." skull dijo de repente

"Y que sería eso, skull?" fon pregunto

"sí recuerdan... yo tengo que irme por cuatro días para una fusión con mis tíos, viper, tú tienes un trabajo en los estados unidos y tú, fon, tu serias el único que no tiene trabajo..." skull dijo

"Skull tiene razón en eso..." viper dijo

"entonces que hacemos?" pregunto fon "ya que no podemos dejar a feliciana sola..." dijo al final

"ya que eres el único que cuidara de Feliciana y también tenemos que ir por un doctor... será algo difícil..." skull dijo mientras pensaba en un mono de ayuda a su cielo.

"en ese caso-" fon no pudo terminar su oración, porque en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte sonido en la habitación de felicaina.

Los tres de ellos entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Feliciana en el piso con las cosas que ella tenía sobre la mesa de noche, por ejemplo: la medicina para la fiebre, el jarrón de agua, y el vaso de agua.

"Feliciana! ¿Está bien?" skull dijo mientras la ayudaba a poder otra vez en la cama.

"*sollozo* M-mama...*sollozo*" feliciana dijo mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas

Tanto fon, skull y viper se quedaron en shock por ver a su cielo llorando, pero fue viper que se adelantó así felicana.

"shh... todo está bien..." viper dijo mientras agarraba a felician de skull, como una madre tratando de calma a su bebe.

"*sollozo* V-viper?" feliciana dijo mientras la garraba de su capa

"Sí?" viper pregunto mientras le daba una sonrisa triste

"*sollozo y tos* D-donde están fon y skull *tos y sollozo*" pregunto feliciana

"Estamos aquí, feliciana" fon dijo mientras se podía a lado de viper.

"*tos y sollozo* N-no me dejen *sollozo*" feliciana dijo mientras sus lágrimas bajaban de su cara

Los tres se sorprendieron por lo que dijo feliciana y fon dijo "No lo haremos..." dijo con una sonrisa

"*tos y sollozo* P-promesa rosa?" pregunto entre lagrimas

Fon miro a skull y a viper. Skull le sonrió, viper solo 'miro', "promesa rosa" dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa

"*tos y sollozo* L-los quiero..." feliciana dijo antes de quedase domina.

Esas palabras hiso que los tres de ellos sonrieran con amor y cariño a su cielo.

* * *

 **Dos semanas después**

Después de ese incidente, la fiebre de feliciana por fin había bajado.

"Me alegro que tu fiebre haya bajado." fon dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo también estoy feliz por eso. Realmente no me gusta está enferma" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa brillante

"Y qué te parece si lo celebramos con unos dulces?" skull dijo con una sonrisa mientras piensa en los dulces que feliciana hacían. Ya que los dulces de feliciana son de otro mundo.

"Yo quiero un pastel de fresas" viper dijo.

"Yo estaré bien con cualesquiera cosas" fon dijo con una sonrisa entre felicidad por feliciana y también con un poco de culpa por su petición.

"Ustedes me aman solo por mis dulces" feliciana dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que ella solo bromeaba sobre su oración.

Los tres de ellos solo sonríen sabiendo que no era cierto, ellos realmente querían a feliciana por ser una persona que les hacían sentí en casa y libres.

Ellos solo miraron como feliciana caminaba con una sonrisa brillante así la cocina para odia los dulces y también algo de comer.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **El próximo capitulo saldrá un poco demprado o un poco tarde.**

 **Perdon si el capitulo fue corto, pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo saldra pronto. asi que espero que esten felices con el cap, ya que tuve que re-escribilo muchas veces.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **¡Los amo!**

 **Kokoro-luna C-3**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo: ¿Sueños, pesadillas o recuerdos?**

 **¡Aviso de la Autora!**

 **En este capítulo será de Feliciana y el próximo capítulo también se tratará de Feliciana**

 **Una última cosa... cuando termine de leer esta historia, quiero que leer el otro aviso que esta al final.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn/KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano**

" **Habla"**

' **Pensamiento'**

 **Flashback**

 ***sonidos***

* * *

 **Pov. Feliciana**

Desde que me enferme, he comenzado a tener sueños o eran ¿pesadillas? ¿o tal vez recuerdos? No estoy segura, pero se hacen más frecuente... Al principio fueron sueños simples de una familia feliz en un jardín lleno de flores y era un hermoso día, pero poco a poco se va volviendo más oscuros.

Y a causa de eso he tenido menos tiempo para dormir, estoy segura que tanto fon, viper y skull lo notaron. Siendo sincera, no los culpo, mis emociones están en un mal estado y no sé si seré capaz de mi compostura; ya que tanto mi mente y emociones están conectados para que _**ESO**_ no salga.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado en mis pensamientos, pero en ese mismo momento he escuchado el sonido de las aves. Así que me di cuenta que me quedé despierta toda la noche...otra vez.

"Otra noche sin dormir... me pregunto si... no, no debería pensar en eso" me dije a mi misma.

Después de decir eso. Me senté en mi cama y agarre mi peine de mi mesa de noche mientras comencé a péiname en mí cabello, también me lave la cara, los dientes y por último me cambie de ropa; mi camisa era de mangas largas, el color era rojo, mis pantalones eran de color negro **(Nota: son como los pantalones de yoga)** y por ultimo mis zapatos eran de una persona de artes marciales, para ser sincera no sé porque me gustaba úsalos, pero son cómodos y también me ayudan a correr con facilidad. **(Les dejare el link al final de este capitilo)**

"Qué hora es ahora?" dije mientras miraba afuera, noté que apenas eran las 7:25 A.M. eso significaba que tenía 5 minutos antes de ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para nosotros cuatro.

"*suspiro* realmente tengo que soluciona este problema del sueño (Trastorno del sueño) ..." dije con un suspiro.

'me pregunto si estos sueños o pesadillas son en realidad mis recuerdos...' pensé mientras salía de mi habitación.

"buenos días, feliciana" skull dijo cuando me vio entrado.

"B-buenas días, skull." dije algo sorprendida antes de decir con una sonrisa "Que haces tan temprado?" pregunto con mi típica sonrisa

"B-bueno... quería cocina el desayudo hoy, ya que todo el tiempo tienes que hacerlo y pensé que esta vez podía cocina... como toma tunos? ¿Así podías toma más tiempo para dormir?" skull dijo algo nervioso antes de decir "y como vez... no salió como esperaba" cuando skull dijo eso, el solo miro el plato donde debería esta los panuques que quería hacer.

"Si es eso. ¿Qué te parece si lo cocinamos juntos? Además, te puedo enseñar a la vez" dije con mi sonrisa aun en mi cara

"Me encantaría" skull dijo

* * *

 **Salto de tiempo**

Skull y yo habíamos cocinado el desayudo para todos, pero algunas ocasiones skull casi podía sal a la mescla y se suponía que debería ser azúcar... bueno... es la primera vez que el cocina y es normal que se confunda.

"Buenos días, feliciana, skull" fon dijo entrando con una sonrisa

"¡Buenos días, Fon!" dije mientras le devolvia la sonrisa

"Buenos días, fon" skull dijo algo distraído mientras miraba los panqueques en el salten, para que no se quemaran (Como la otra vez...O)

"Skull, ya puede poder es panqueque en el plato o se quemara" dije ya que el color del panqueque era ya de un buen color

"Um? Donde esta viper?" pregunto, ya no lo veo en la cocina

"Estoy aquí, feliciana" viper dijo mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina

"Oh! Buenos día viper! ¿Cuántos panqueques quieres? Ya que skull y yo hicimos mucho!" dije aun con mi sonrisa

"..." viper no dijo nada

"Si quieres te doy dos por el momento y si quieres más puedes acarralo por tu cuenta." dije a pesa de que viper no decía nada, yo ya estaba acostumbrada

"...gracias..." viper dijo

"¿Y tu cuantos quieres fon? ¿skull?" dime mientras los miraba a los dos

"Solo uno será suficiente" fon dijo aun con su sonrisa

"Creo que agarrare unos 5 para mi" dijo skull

"De acuerdo!" dije mientras les daba sus panqueques antes de tomar el mío y pensar sobre mi problema del sueño... sin dame cuanta que tanto fon, viper y skull me estaban mirando. El único momento que me di cuenta fue que sentía que alguien me observado fue cuando ellos tres pararon de comer.

"Sucede algo?" pregunto

"Feliciana... hemos notado que no has dormido nada desde que te recuperaste" fon dijo preocupado

"Se le nota?" pregunto ya que he notado que debajo de mis ojos se puede ver orejeras.

"Si..." viper dijo esta vez

"Feliciana... que es lo que te causa eso?" skull pregunto ya que estaba preocupada por su prima

"... no es nada importante... "dije con una sonrisa, pero pude nota que no los convenció para nada

"Por favor dinos la verdad" fon dijo más preocupado

"En serio no es nada," dije esta vez

"Pero-" skull no podo termina su oración, ya que dije.

"Se que ustedes están preocupados, pero solo diré que he tenido sueños algo raros..." dije aun mantedindo mi sonrisa

"..." viper me quedo 'mirando' como si tratara de ver atra vez de mí.

'como si pudiera' pensé

"Bueno. Ya he terminado y puedo notar que aun sobra algo del desayuno." dije mientras me paraba de mi silla y dejaba mi plato en el lavado. "realmente no me gusta pedir que hagan algo si ustedes tienen que hacer algo, pero algunos de ustedes serian amables de lava los platos y.… uummm... tal vez limpia la casa?" dije algo nervisa

"Y porque eso?" skull dijo algo sorprendido ya que feliciana nunca perdía que hicieran algo, cuando ellos lo hacían, feliciana decía que no tenía que hacer eso, ya que ella no tenía nada que hacer (pero ellos sabían que feliciana no le gustaba que la gente hiciera algo en su casa)

"Está bien." viepr dijo de la nada

"En serio?" feliciana dijo algo soprendida

"Si. Ademas tienes que ir a tu cuarto para descansa" dijo

"viper tiene razón en eso. Ver a tu habitación y trata de dormir" dijo fon esta vez

"D-de acuerdo..." dije

"Yo te acompaño a tu habitacion." skull dijo

"No tienes que hacer eso, skull." dije con una sonrisa cariñosa a mi fa-. A mis amigos.

"Nah. Además nosotros tres te tenemos una sorpresa" dijo

"eso me da más cada de ir a mi cuarto. Vale voy a ir y descansare hoy" dije aun manteniendo mi sonrisa a mis amigos

* * *

Después de decir eso, fon comenzar a lava los platos, viper estaba limpiado la mesa y skull iba conmigo a mi habitación. Ha llega allí, me encontré con dos cosas fuera de mi habitación; un espejo algo grande, como un espejo que mostraba todo el cuerpo (nota: es un espejo completo y el marco del espejo es de un color naranja con flores de color blanco y rosas, las flores son de un dibujo muy hermoso), un uso de peluche, tenía la forma de un gato muy lindo de color blanco y de ojos azules (nota: el peluche es del tamaño como para abrázalo).

"y esto?" pregunto mientras agarraba el peluche de gato y miraba el espejo

"Es un regalo de viper y el mío. Viper fue que compre el peluche, yo compre el espejo... pensé que lo necesitabas, ya que dijiste que no tenías uno" skull dijo mientras veía que feliciana abría la puerta para que metiera el espejo dentro de su cuarto.

"es muy bonito... gracias" dije mientras mi sonrisa se hacía más grande "pero y el de fon?" dije algo confundida y.… triste?

"él dijo que el suyo está en tu cuarto, dijo que lo notara" skull dijo

"ya... veo. Gracias por decírmelo" dije

"aquí está bien que deje el espejo?" pregunto mientras veía en donde lo puso.

"Si. Gracias otra vez" dije mientras miraba el espejo desde la puerta de mi cuarto. (nota (otra vez): el espejo esta justamente casi cerca de su escritorio como uno centímetros de lejos.)

"Que descanses bien, feliciana." skull dijo mientras estaba saliendo de la habitacion.

"si. Lo hare." dije antes de cerrar la puerta y espera que no podía escucha más los paso de skull.

"*suspiro*" cuando suspire mire afuera de mi habitación y comenzar a cerrar las cortinas y después volver a la puerta y sentarme allí mientras mi espalda se apoyaba en la puerta.

Después comenzer a canta.

"Shizuka na fukai mori ni"

"kikoe te kuru deshou"

"shinshin yuki wa tsumori"

"toumei na oto no"

"Utagoe"

Mientras cantaba estaba pensado en esos sueños tan hermosos, pero note que tal vez no eran sueños.

"sora e to tsuyoku negau"

"dareka e no omoi"

"namida wa yagate yuki ni"

"tenohira e sotto"

"hakon de"

Porque esos "sueños" se volvieron en pesadillas.

"furiochiru yuki no hito hirani"

"inori o kome te"

"hito no yo no inochi no kagayaki"

"michiru yo ni"

"hitotsu no, negai wa, iki te ku, tame ni"

"kibou no kono uta o"

A pesar de eso, trate en esconder esto de ellos tres. No quería que se preocuparan mientras ellos trabajaban, así que sonríe para ellos.

"toke te yuku yuki no hito hirani"

"inori o kome te"

"kiekakeru inochi no yukue o"

"mimamoru you ni"

"hakanai, negai mo, iki te ku, tame ni"

"kibou no kono uta o"

Sabía que fon, viper y skull no eran tontos, pero aun así seguí sonriendo...

"shizuka na aoi mori ni"

"uta wa saku deshou"

"kirei na kokoro ni hibiku"

"toumei na oto no"

"utagoe"

Sabía que mi sonrisa y mi personalidad no era normal... pero no sabía cómo mostrar otras emociones que no fueran eso. Me preguntaba que era sentir ser amada por una familia y como eran vivir con mi familia

"sora e to tsuyoku negau"

"dareka e no omoi"

"namida wa yagate yuki ni"

"tenohira e sotto"

"hakon de"

"yasashiku"

Así que no me importaba sin estos 'sueños', 'pesadillas' o si fueran mis 'recuerdos' no me importaba por el momento, ya que eso no me mostraba verdaderas emociones.

* * *

 **Conrinuara~**

 **Avitso importante**

 **¡Tengo una noticia impórtate! Quiero sabe si todos ustedes quieren un "Preguntas y respuesta" sobre la historia o sobre feliciana. Todos ustedes solo pueden preguntar 3 o menos preguntas y asegúrense que vuestras preguntas no sean la misma que los otros, pero si lo es... bueno... no me importa.**

 **Por ejemplo: Tom pregunta que pasaría si alice nunca conociera a jack y todo eso.**

 **Y hay otra persona llamada josehp pregunta si alice y jack nunca se conocieran que harias? Ect...**

 **Así que asegúrense que sus preguntas no sean iguales, pero si no... bueno lo que sea -_-**

 **Aquí les dejar link de la ropa me fue inspirado por este dibujo de pucca en estilo anime(?) y para que tenga una idea.**

tyrianpirate/art/Pucca-505223629

 **Aquí les dejo el link de la canción (la primera canción con letras y la segunda son letras en español)**

watch?v=aOrOJCX1KvM

watch?v=xal7_W1BhTw


	10. La sombra

**Capítulo 10: La sombra**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Noté que casi todos no están interesados por la cosa de "Preguntas y Respuestas" por lo que puse... Bueno, pensé que así sabía que aún están interesados en mi historia, pero noto que no. O solo no quieren responder.**

 **Como sea, no los obligo, pero eso me deprimió un poco, así que cada capítulo dura más tiempo en salir, solo para que lo sepan.**

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBOR!**

 **No me pertenece. Le pertenecer a Akira Amano**

" **Habla"**

' **pensamiento'**

 **Flashback**

 ***sonidos***

* * *

 **POV. Feliciana**

"A pasado mucho tiempo que he cantado" dije con tristeza mientras sonreía

"Ni lo digas" dijo una voz

"cuanto tiempo estas aquí?" pregunto sin sorpréndeme por la voz, ya que estaba acostumbrada

"Oh, solo en el momento en que cerraste las cortinas" dijo la voz, mientras poco a poco se manifestaba en las sombras

Yo solo mire como la voz se formaba un cuerpo sin género en el ringo de mi habitación. "Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto

La sombra solo me sonrió y dijo "Solo vengo a ver como estas. Ya que he notado que no has dormido por casi un mes y me estoy preocupando."

"Quisiera decir "gracias por preocúpate", pero estoy bien y solo dime porque estás aquí" dije mientras me levantaba del piso y me acercaba a mi escritorio para sentarme mejor en la silla.

"Solo quería que _**ESO**_ no vaya a suceder" dije la sombra

"Tú sabes que hago lo que pueda para que _**ESO**_ nunca vuela a suceder..." dije algo triste, a pesar que no estaba segura porque...

"Lo sé, querida" dijo con tristeza la sombra

"Que vas hacer ahora?" dije después de tomar una pequeña ducha, a persa que salir con una toalla cuando salir del baño.

"Estoy buscado gente" dijo la sombra mientras aún estaba en el ringo de la habitación.

"Gente?" pregunte algo confundida

"No te preocupes por eso" dijo

"... de acuerdo..." dije antes de ir a mi nuevo espejo y ver mi cuerpo que tenía cicatrices.

"Aún no se han curado del todo ¿Eh?" dijo la sombra a ver mis cicatrices.

"No, aun no." dije a persa que era algo difícil de escódelo, para que fon, viper y skull no lo vieran y me preguntaran de donde viene estas cicatrices.

"ellos no saben de esto?" dije/pregunto la sombra

"No. Ellos no lo saben" dije mientras me comenzaba a poder mi ropa para dormí, antes que me detuve cuando vi esa marca en mi hombro izquierdo.

"Deberías termina de poderte la ropa. ¿Sabes?" dijo la sombra cuando noto la marca en mi hombro.

"Si..." dije nada más, antes de irme a mi cama para dormir

* * *

 **POV. La sombra**

Cuando vi a feliciana poniéndose la camisa e irse a su cama, ella me miro y dijo "Me... me puedes cantar una canción para... dormir?"

Yo solo sonrío "Por supuesto" dije, pero aún no me movía del lugar donde me manifesté para que feliciana me viera.

"Samia Dostia"

"ari aditida"

"tori adito madora"

"estia morita"

"sori arito asora"

"semari aisi isola matola"

"samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora"

Vi como feliciana dormía por esta canción triste, pero sabía que esta canción le ayudaba a dormí en paz, sin las pesadillas... a pesa que estaba en Samoan.

"Samia dostia"

"aro aditida"

"tori adito madora"

"estia morita mari amitia"

"sori arito asora"

"semary aisi isola matola"

"soribia soche irora amita"

"samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora"

Sabía que esta canción no era lo mejor como una canción de cuna, pero el significado de la canción tiene un significado triste.

"semari aisi isola matola"

"soribia doche irora amito"

"samaria dose ifia mio fia sia adora"

"adora"

Cuando dije el ultimo letra de la canción comencé a desaparecer mientras miraba a feliciana sonriendo en paz

* * *

 **Continuara~**

 **Aquí les dejo el link de la canción. Y perdón si los anteriores capítulos son cortos, pero no he tenido mucha expiración...**

watch?v=83ceMLxHocY

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Kokoro-luna 3-C**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Dos cielos poderosos. Y la sombra del trinesette**

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano**

" **Habla"**

' **Pensar'**

 **Flashback**

 ***Sonidos***

 **En algún lugar del mundo**

En algún lugar en el mundo, se encontraba un hombre con un abrigo gris, cabellos de color rubios (casi blancos), pero lo que más llamaba era el sombreo y la máscara de hierro, la máscara tenía unos cuadros de ajedrez.

"Que sucede, checkerface?" pegunto una voz que no se podía identifica si era una mujer o un hombre

El hombre ahora identificado como cherckerface o como sobrero de hierro miro a su "invitado", cuyo le había preguntado sobre lo que le estaba molestando "Y por qué piensas que _hay_ algo que me sucede?" pregunto a la persona.

"...Te noto que estás pensando en algo que te puede molestar... además estas mirando el triniset/trinesette, más de lo debido..." dijo la persona, la persona tenía una capucha negra que le llegaba hasta las rodilladas, la persona tenía unas medias largas que llegaba hasta el trasero, de color negras, zapatos negros de estilo chino; como los zapatos de artes marciales de color negro, su rostro estaba tapado por una máscara blanca completa y la única cosa decorada era unos agujeros negros por el alrededor de los ojos. La forma de los ojos de la máscara era casi similar al de un gato, la forma de los ojos también tenía una forma gruesa de color negro en los bordes de los ojos, casi similar al de un panda, pero con la forma de un gato. La estatura de la persona era como de un adolecerte de 18 o 19 años de edad. "Y bien? Me dirás lo que te está molestando, kawahira-san?"

"...sabes muy bien, no me puedes llamar así cuando estoy en mi disfraz. _**Sombra del triniset**_." dijo cherckerface

La persona "llamado" como sombra del triniset solo movió su cabeza a un lado mientras tenía su mano derecha cerca de su máscara blanca antes de decir "Y porque no puedo llamarte por tu nombre?" pregunto

"..." cherckerface no dijo nada, mientras examinaba a la persona frente suyo.

"Lo sabía. Tienes algo en tu mente." dijo antes de agrega "Dime... que tienes en mente?"

"...sabes que últimamente el trinisette ha estado actuando raro, ¿no?" checkerface había dicho, como si no fuera una pregunta en especial.

"..."sombra del triniset no dijo nada.

"Lo notaste." dijo

"Claro que lo iba a notar. _**SOY**_ la sombre del trinesette/triniset. Tienes una idea de porque ha estado actuando raro?" pregunto la sombra del trinesette

"tengo uno." dijo

"Oh? Dime, por favor" dijo la sombra del trinesette

"Si tú me dices tu idea primero y te digo el mío" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

"tsk" dijo la sombra del triniset antes de decir "Creo que hay dos usuarios del cielo que pueden ocupar el puesto del arcobaleno de cielo, pero uno de ellos es..." dijo antes de detenerse

"...así que tú también te diste cuenta?" pregunto cherckerface

"¿Qué hay ti? También te diste cuenta que uno de ellos tiene una llama de cielo tan poderosas que podían ser el primer arcobaleno de cielo que puede vivir por muchos años... o hasta generaciones" dijo la sombra del triniset

"... Odio admitir esto, pero tienes razón, aquel cielo es lo suficiente poderoso, pero también podría ser un peligro para su propia vida..." dijo cherckerface con un disgusto en pensar en meter un cielo tan poderoso y que los malditos mafiosos del mundo trataran de tomarla como si fuera un títere.

"es tu elección. yo solo voy a aceptar cualquiera elección que hagas... al fin y al cabo eres uno de los últimos earth born..." dijo la sombra del trineset

"... mi decisión es ver si este **cielo** es _perfecto_ para este puesto" dijo cherckerface

"Si es esa tu elección. Puedes ir, pero sabes que esa chica ya sabe sobre sus llamas..." dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Cherckerface miro en donde se encontraba la sombra del trineset, sabiendo que esa persona era llamada como el _misterioso encapuchado_ o _la máscara blanca de ojos de 'gatos_ ', pero mi gente lo llamamos la sombra del trineset/trinesette, a pesar de esos tres nombres nadie sabía el verdadero nombre de él/ella. Aunque los humanos lo llaman el encapuchado de la máscara blanca, o lo llamaban ojos de gatos; debido a su apariencia.

'me pregunto porque el trineset le allá elegido a esa persona para ser su sombra...' pensó cherckerface. 'como sea, tengo que reuní a los futuros arcobaleno... pero que hare con esa chica? Realmente sería bueno... Que fuera una candidata para el puesto del arcobaleno del cielo?' pensó

 **En algún lugar en china**

 **POV. La sombra del trinesette**

'espero que cherckerface no la elijar como el arcobaleno del cielo' pensé con tristeza. Mientras estaba en un jardín tan hermoso, como si fuera sacado de un jardín de cuentos de hadas, este jardín le pertenecía a una chica de 17 años, y como olvida en que esa casa era también sacada de un cuantos de hadas.

La casa era de dos pisos, de estilo chino, pero una versión un poco más pequeña que las grade y exageradas (es como las casas de la familias reales, tanto japonesas y chinos). El color de la casa era de un color blanco (casi puro, debido al tiempo, el color cambio un poco), los bordes de la casa eran de un color marrón claro por el tiempo, las ventadas eran tenían un color azul cielo debido por el cielo que iluminaban las ventadas haciendo ese hermoso color, también en los bordes de las ventadas y de la casa había plantas creciendo, cada planta tenía una flor de distintos tipos, oh, y como olvida que esta parte de la casa es la parte trasera de la casa. La parte de afrente de la casa es casi lo mismo, pero afrente de la casa hay flores en cada ventada. Siendo sincero, la casa es realmente un estilo cuantos de hadas.

Mientras yo solo estaba en las sombras de los albores, mientras miraba a la dueña de esta casa.

No pude evitar sonreí en verla... esa chica era tan amable e inocente, pero su pasado es algo que quisiera que nunca le pasara... sin tan solo supiera lo que es realmente. Nunca pensé que un día iba a verla, antes que siguiera con mis pensamientos, norte que la chica se voltio en donde estaba y no pude evitar desaparece de la vista de-.

 **En algún lugar oscuro**

'uff. Eso estuvo cerca...' pensé aliviada de que ella no me haya visto, pero no podía sentí que ella sintió o vio mi presencia.

Solo espero que el idiota de cherckerface no la elija como ella siguiente arcobaleno del cielo, ella no debe está en la mafia o de lo contradio, sus sacrificios serán en vano.

Por favor... no aceptes la ofeta.

 **CONTINUARA~**

 **PERDON PARA TODOS USTEDES!**

 **SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SALDA (TAL VEZ) LA PROXIMA SEMANA. EL SABADO, O EL DOMINGO.**

 **QUIERO QUE TODOS USTEDES SIGAN APOYANOME EN ESTA HISTORIA, TAMBIE CREO QUE ESTA HISTORIA CASI LLEGARA A SU FINAL, PERO AUN NO ESTOY SEGURA CUANTOS CAPITULOS LES FALTA, PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE HABRA UN OVER.**

 **ESTE OVER O CAPITULO EXTRA, COMO QUIERAN LLAMALO. SOLO DIRE QUE SE TRATARA UN CAPITULO ESPCIAL, SOLO Y SOLO MENTA PARA FELICIANA.**

 **SOLO ESPERO QUE SIGAN APOYANOME O PORLOMENOS DECIR ALGO :)**

 **kokoro-luna, fuera!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: La invitación de los siete más fuertes.**

 **¡IMPORTANTE!**

 **Para todos ustedes, mis lectores, ¡perdón por no haber escrito por un tiempo!**  
 **Pero he tenido un monto de problemas con la escuela. Muchos exámenes, tareas, proyectos escolares. Y por culpa de eso también he tenido mucho estrés y cuando tengo estrés algunas veces me enfermo, sé que es raro, pero eso me pasa todo el tiempo que tengo cosas importantes.**

 **Además, pronto ya vienen los exámenes finales del año escolar, así que decir hacer este capítulo. Lo siento si no les gusta, pero hice todo lo que pude, ya que estuve inactiva por un tiempo.**

 **Pero cuando se termine el colegio (Que es este vienes, solo espero seguí con este fanfic y termínalo.**

 **¡Pero he hecho lo que pueda con este capítulo lo más largo que pude para ustedes! ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano**

 **"Habla"**

 **'Pensamiento'**

 **Flashback**

 ***Sonidos***

* * *

 **POV. Fon**

Realmente quisiera irme de este lugar para ver a mi cielo, pero tengo que mantener la distancia para que ningún mafioso de un Famiglia usara a Feliciana para llegar a mí y no podía evitar esta sensación de miedo que me invade cada vez que algo malo le sucediera a feliciana cuando no estoy cerca de ella.

En ese momento escuche un sonido por la ventada de mi habitación de hotel.

"Hola, pequeña." dije mientras habría la ventana y que el ave (notas: es un águila) entrón, antes que le diera algo de comer. El Aquila tenía una carta en su pata.

Fon sonrió por la carta que estaba amarrada en la pata del ave, sabiendo que esa carta le pertenecía a feliciana. Ya que tenía ese dibujo de una estrella de color rosado.

Querido, Fon

¿Como va el trabajo? ¿Estas comiendo como es debido? ¿Duermes como es debido? ¿Recuerda que no debes sobre esforzarte, de acuerdo? ¡Oh! Una última pregunta.

¿Como estas?

Esta pregunta me hizo feliz. Sabiendo que feliciana era una chica tan amable, tan gentil, y también que se preocupaba por la gente que esta alrededor suyo, pero algunas veces. Me pregunto por qué la gente en donde vive feliciana, la odian tanto. Aunque le preguntara a feliciana, ella jamás me dirá la razón, o si quisiera pregunta a las personas que si son ambles con feliciana. Ellos solo dirán que feliciana debe decirles, y también porque ellos tampoco saben la razón. Ni feliciana les dijo. Aun así, es un poco egoísta de su parte.

'*suspiro mental* creo que será mejor que terminar de leer para que pueda mandar a feliciana una carta' pensé.

Yo estoy bien. No me he sobre esforzado mucho ya que tú, viper y skull me dijeron que me tomara mi tiempo en mis deberes de la casa para que me recuperada de mi perdida o problema de sueño.

Así que sí. Los estoy escuchando para que no se preocupen por mí y también, estoy bien si toman sus tiempo en sus trabajos

Antes que siguiera leyendo, sentí una presencia de una persona.

"Quien está allí?" dije mientras miraba a una persona que tenía un sombrero de hierro (autora: yo creo todos saben quién es esta persona)

"nada mal para una de las personas más fuertes" dijo el hombre de sombrero de hierro.

"Cuál es tu negoció?" dije mientras mantenía mi guardia en alto.

El hombre solo sonrió antes de meter su mano derecha dentro de su abrigo blanco y sacar un chupete sin color. Y después lánzalo arriba suyo para que pudiera mejor mira el objecto.

"estoy reuniendo a las 7 personas más fuertes del mundo" dijo el hombre de hierro.

Fruñí el ceñí por lo que dijo, "¿a qué te refieres con que estas reuniendo a las 7 personas más fuertes?" pregunte con cautela.

"No es nada tan especial como piensas. Solo unas cuantas misiones que se requiere de los mejores de los mejores para esto." dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba que había más que eso.

"Y porque piensas que voy acepta algo así, sabiendo que hay más que eso." dije antes de agrega. "además si no son tan especial. Porque en molestase en busca los mejores para este trabajo."

A pregunta eso, note como él sonreía con una sonrisa misteriosa. "La respuesta está en esta reunión." dijo antes de dejar una pieza de papel en la mesa que estaba a lado suyo y salir por la puerta después. Cuando el hombre con la máscara de hierro, solo mire la pieza de papel desde donde estaba.

* * *

 **POV. Viper**

'este hombre es peligro' pensé cuando vi al hombre frete mío.

''Como ves. Estoy reunido a los 7 más fuerte del mundo y tú eres uno de ellos, viper'' dijo el hombre de la máscara de hierro.

''...'' no dije nada, aunque a ver la suma de dinero que estaban nado era algo que no podía evitar en aceptar tal oferta, pero en ese mismo instante me vino la imagen de feliciana sonriendo con esa sonrisa de cariño que ni siguieran mis propia ''familia'' me dio en mi vida más joven. Antes de decidiera mi decían. El hombre que estaba frente mío había desaparecido de la nada.

* * *

 **POV. Skull**

"Buen trabajo hoy, skull" dijo uno de sus compañeros de trabajo

"Gracias! No puedo espera que mañana llegue para mostrar mi nuevo truco para mis fanes" dije con una sonrisa, antes de dejar mi motocicleta cerca de mi cabina.

Cundo entre. Note una carta en mi mesa de noche. Cuando me acerque, la carta tenía un sello de un mascara con un sobrero de copa. Dentro de la carta decía algo sobre que había sido elegido para un trabajo y que iba a trabaja con otras 6 personas y que se requería a los mejores de los mejore.

No sabía si debería acepta este tipo de trabajo, esto era muy raro para mi gusto.

'será mejor que se lo muestre a fon y viper. Para ver que ellos piensan sobre esto' pensé. 'eh? ¿Qué es esto?' detrás de la carta había una dirección de un lugar con un boleto de avión para Italia

 **Continuara~**


End file.
